


Narry Drabbles - Fluff and Angst - AU & Canon

by KirryLovesNarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Amelia is their daughter, Angst, Architect Niall, Birthday, Canon, Christmas, Daddy Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry's Birthday, Kid Fic, Laid Off, M/M, MITAM Song Fics, Nelena, New Relationship, Papa Niall, Sick Character, Solo Niall - Freeform, Student Harry, Tattoo Roulette, Tattoos, Uncle Harry, Uncle Niall, Valentine's Day, hendall, money problems, santa, scared of love, solo harry, varying ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 75,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirryLovesNarry/pseuds/KirryLovesNarry
Summary: I've decided I want all of my Tumblr drabbles on A03 too so I'm going to slowly add them all to this fic. I'm currently filling a list of 100 prompts so there will be at least 100 in here by the time I'm done. I'll probably add some others not part of this list too.The drabbles are mostly stand-alone, many have little pictures included because I copied/pasted from my Tumblr. A few are multiple parts related to each other. A couple will be parts that go with my other series. I'll note if it relates to another series in the title so you can read the other work first if you would like. The kidfics are all the same universe. All of them I believe can be read on their own here though.Let me know if you like a particular story line and I might add more drabbles to it! (I still have plenty more to fill!)





	1. Tattoo Roulette Part 1 (Canon - 2.1k)

“That’s amazing James!” Louis exclaimed, slapping his thigh, laughing so hard he looked like he might be struggling to breathe.

Liam watched Louis laughing with a chuckle of his own. “I mean, I guess that’s pretty funny. I can’t wait for you to get the 1D tattoo!”

Harry had a small smile on his face but as his eyes landed on Niall, the smile was gone and concern was all over his face. Niall was licking his lips and rubbing his hands on his jeans.  Harry moved over to Niall, taking his hand and asking him softly, so only Niall could hear, “do you want me to put a stop to this?”

Niall looked up at Harry with fear in his eyes. _Yes_. He wanted Harry to stop this ridiculous game James’ team had thought up. Just because 3 of the 4 of them had no problems tattooing ridiculousness all over themselves, doesn’t mean Niall should have to suffer. Instead Niall’s ego answered Harry, “no, it’s ok Haz. I’ll be fine.” Then he stuttered, “be-besides, the ch-chances of me,” he swallowed trying to calm himself, “me being picked are only like, like 20%.” 

Harry grabbed Niall’s hand, leaned in and kissed his neck softly. “I don’t care what anyone else thinks Ni. I don’t want you freaking out like this. It isn’t worth it. What if I make you a deal?” Niall looks up at Harry with big eyes and nods for him to go on. “I will make sure you don’t have to get a tattoo. Just let me handle it, k?” Harry stared into Niall’s eyes, willing the fake blonde to believe him. Niall wasn’t sure what to say so he just nodded at Harry, hoping this wasn’t going to end in a disaster.

***

The boys have completed their interview with James and Billy Crystal and now they’re on commercial break before the “game” starts.  Harry hasn’t stopped hounding Ben, the Executive Producer, of the show. “Ben, we’ve been friends for years. I _need_ you to tell me which box has the tattoo in it.”

“Harry, I’m not telling you. That will ruin the game!” Ben answered, tired of repeating the same things over and over.

“Ben, come on, what will it cost? What do you want in this world? Anything, name it.”

“You can’t buy me Harry. Besides, if I really wanted something, I’m sure I could just ask,” Ben said with a cheeky smile.

“Not today you couldn’t. Today I would say no to giving you my leftovers if you asked,” Harry responded with an angry glare.

Ben laughed at Harry and said, “Niall will be fine Harry. If, _if_ , Niall gets the tattoo box, we’ll talk. I’m not going to force him to get it. You can take it for him if you want to be his knight in shining armor. That’s fine by me. Hell, the fans would probably love it.”

Harry bit his lip and looked at Niall. He wasn’t sure if Niall would let him take the tattoo for him, but he could try at least. And having Ben say it was fine was probably all Harry was going to get out of his ex-friend. “Fine,” he grumbled and walked over to Niall.

Niall looked up from biting his nail beds and said, “I guess he didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Harry grumbled. Then he realized he had to put a brave face on for Niall and smiled at his boy. “It’ll be ok, Ni. I promise. That needle won’t touch you.”  Harry wanted to give him a reassuring kiss, but the live studio audience prevented it, so he just squeezed Niall’s hand instead. “It’ll be ok, baby,” he added.

As they came back from commercial break, Niall is gripping his own wrist, fingers turning white to focus on something other than the impending game and possible tattoo he might have to get on live TV. James notices how nervous Niall is when he sees him shaking during the game introduction, sweat obviously gathered in his palms.  Harry isn’t nervous for himself, is actually rather excited at potentially getting a tattoo for his friend’s show but wishes Niall didn’t have to be a part of it. He puts on a brave face hoping it will help Niall to calm down. Unfortunately, Niall is barely looking at Harry, instead focused on the tattoo artist sitting across the room from him.  Niall laughs nervously as he prepares to pick a box.  Once he’s chosen his box and set it on his station, he taps the top a few times for good luck, or nervousness, and let’s the butterflies in his stomach fly freely as he watches the other lads choose their boxes. 

Harry, Louis, and Liam all laugh as they’re choosing their boxes. Niall knows none of them are as anxious as he is and hopes, prays, one of them are picked. James is pretty nervous as well, but it’s his team that thought of this stupid game, so Niall actually hopes _he_ has to get the tattoo!

Niall can’t stop tapping his box or laughing nervously. As Liam opens his box, the lights go off and a spotlight lands on Liam. Niall curses at the added tension and realizes he’s one person closer to getting a tattoo as Liam’s box says “SAFE” in it. Louis shakes Liam’s hand as Niall laughs even louder, unable to hold it back anymore. Harry tries to avoid looking at Niall, knowing that not only will it make him upset, but, honestly, it will take a little of the fun away from the game. Even though the doesn’t want to make Niall more uneasy, he really likes the idea of this game and can’t wait to see any of them (other than Niall of course) lose.

Louis isn’t nervous at all, so when his box reveals he's “SAFE,” Niall takes all of the nerves Liam and Louis _should have had_ and bundled them up inside himself. He tries to hold them in, wrapping his arms around his stomach, but he’s sure the butterflies, who is he kidding, the pterodactyls, will fly out any second. Who ever thought to give such a delicate, sweet little thing the power to tear apart your insides?

Now that James is getting a taste of his own medicine, Niall feels a little glee. He’s not going to dwell on the fact that his chances went from 20% to 33% and instead think about how James _deserves_ this tattoo. As James says how he just doesn’t want to open it, Harry encourages him to move it along. Niall’s laughter is getting louder, and he’s not sure what the next phase of anxiousness _is_ for Niall. He definitely doesn’t want him to have a full blow panic attack. 

When James reveals his “SAFE” and starts dancing around the set, Niall realizes it’s now 50%. There is a 50% chance he will have to get a tattoo on live TV. He starts pulling on his hair and he’s not sure he can go back to his box. Harry looks over at Niall now, sees the panic on his face and immediately goes to him, wraps his arms around his shoulders, pats him on the back and says, “it’s ok sweetheart. You’re not getting a tattoo today. It’ll be fine. I’ve got this.” Niall can’t even lift his head off of Harry’s shoulder, never mind answer him. He just keeps thinking that he can’t let Harry do this for him. He can’t be a baby on national television. Really, international with the way their fans communicate. His friends would never let him live it down. Harry pulls away with a one last, “it’ll be ok” and goes back to his box.

As James points out the terror on Niall’s face, he goes back to his red box and paces around, waiting for Harry to end his misery. However, Harry is suddenly into the suspense, knocking on his box and enjoying the spotlight. In Harry’s mind, it doesn’t matter what his box says. He’s getting a tattoo tonight so when it reveals “TATTOO” he isn’t even phased. Niall, however, is ecstatic. This may be the happiest he has ever been in his life and that includes getting picked to participate in the X-Factor. James goes straight to Niall, picking his friend up in a hug, thankful that he wasn’t going to suffer Harry’s wrath. He then went to Harry, again thankful, that the person who cared least about getting the tattoo was going to get it.

James pulled Harry over to the tattoo artist, knowing he needed to keep the show going since the tattoo was going to take a few minutes. James then runs back over to Niall so he can open his box, proving it says “SAFE” inside. Harry watches with a fond smile as Niall shows off the tattoo sleeve Billy Crystal had given him.

As they cut to commercial, Louis and Liam go for a smoke. They’d seen Harry get enough tattoos and this wasn’t anything impressive to watch. Niall stood by Harry’s side the whole time. He wanted to hug Harry, wanted to tell him how grateful he was for getting the tattoo, and for being so sure that Niall wouldn’t. Niall knew without a doubt that Harry would have fought to get the tattoo even if Niall’s box would have revealed “TATOO” instead of “SAFE” inside.

 

As the tattoo artist prepared Harry’s skin, Harry looked up at Niall and said, “you know you don’t have to watch.”

Niall looked confused. “I’ve seen you get tattoos before. It’s ok. I just, you know, didn’t want one for myself. At least not yet. Not like this. Besides, you need something to focus on don’t you? I know how you get all woozy when you’re in pain. You can focus on me.”

Harry smiled at Niall’s thoughtfulness. This tattoo wasn’t very large so he didn’t think he’d really need to worry about getting woozy or about focusing on anything but then again, it _had_ been awhile since he’d eaten. It certainly never hurt to have Niall near by. Unfortunately for the boys, James moved Niall over so he could stand in the center of the frame between Harry and the tattoo artist, so Niall was behind Harry’s head. Niall watched the ink being ingrained in Harry’s skin and wanted so much to offer his support, but again, they were in front of a live studio audience with a camera trained on them the whole time.

As Harry revealed the tattoo to the camera, James did what Niall wanted to and wrapped Harry in a hug from behind, showing his gratitude. Niall clapped and waited for them to cut to commercials before grabbing Harry’s not-freshly-tattooed-arm and pulling him backstage. He couldn’t wait any longer. Once he pushed Harry into their dressing room and slammed the door, he then slammed Harry back against it. His eyes widened and he pulled back as he remembered that Harry had just gotten a tattoo and he should probably be a little more careful. “I’m sorry pet!” he said quickly.

Harry just laughed. “It’s ok, Ni. I’m not broken.” Harry slipped his arms around Niall’s waist, pulling him back in to his chest. “Now, what am I doing in here?”

Niall smiled at Harry, his first calm thought all night being, “thank you.”

Harry chuckled, “why are you thanking me? I got the 'TATTOO' box fair and square.”

“It doesn’t matter. I know that you tried to find out which box it was and that if I would have ended up with it, you would have done everything you could to swap with me. Just, thank you for caring. For loving me,” Niall said softly staring into Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s eyes got soft at Niall’s response and he answered,”always” into Niall’s ear as his left a quick kiss below it. “Now, earlier you said you didn’t want a tattoo _here_ , like _this._ Does that mean you _do_ want a tattoo someday?”

Niall smiled widely at Harry, then bit his lip as he leaned in, touching his forehead to Harry’s and whispered, “I do. I was thinking maybe ‘For Your Eyes Only’ written by you?” Niall leaned back to see Harry’s reaction.

Harry gasped and asked breathlessly, “where?”

Niall laughed softly, took Harry’s hand and led it to his hip, just below his waist band. “Here?” he asked.

Harry was speechless. How was he so lucky? Instead of answering verbally, Harry pulled Niall in closer to his body and kissed him as hard as he could, trying to convey every thought and emotion swirling though him at that moment. Once they parted all Harry could say was, “perfect.”

“For you,” Niall said with a laugh.


	2. Tattoo Roulette Part 2 (Canon- 2k)

The next night One Direction performed at the Jingle Ball. Harry looked sexy and Niall looked dashing, at least that’s what they told each other. They had several [interviews](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQjySyyl9wFQ&t=M2RhZGMwZDMyZGU1NjAwMDU3OGIxN2Y0MTU3MjEwMWQ1MmE4MDJiNCxaTmhGOXhaTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AWGiNVqNbFpZH-A6uF7gNdw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkirrylovesnarry.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147668095382%2Fnarry-drabble-tattoo-roulette-part-2-the-jingle&m=1), a sound check and of course a performance to top off the night. They were having a blast. This was their last performance in the US and they could barely contain themselves over seeing the end of the promo season and the holidays approaching as well as their break.

During [Story of My Life](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlvuxjfiNDIc&t=YjM3NWM2Zjc2YzViMzFiOGZmZTBmMTY1ZDhjNWVhY2UxMDYyYTRjZCxaTmhGOXhaTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AWGiNVqNbFpZH-A6uF7gNdw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkirrylovesnarry.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F147668095382%2Fnarry-drabble-tattoo-roulette-part-2-the-jingle&m=1), Niall and Harry had a hard time staying away from each other. As soon as Harry finished his first solo, he went towards Niall who pulled him in just to say “your bum looks good.” Harry laughed, leaned away and then went back to tell Niall, “not as good as yours.” They both chuckled and Harry thought about what the fans would think if they could hear them, so he mentioned that to Niall who laughed and answered, “your dick- .”  Harry pushed Niall away stopping him from finishing that comment. He didn’t need to get riled up in the middle of a show. Well, more riled up that usual. Then he went back just to add, “remember, it’s all yours,” pointing at Niall and walking away with a wink.

Harry was feeling a bit sick and as the night went on, his voice was straining a bit. He couldn’t quite hit his notes in “Infinity” so Niall did his best to belt out his parts of their harmony trying to hide Harry’s mistakes.

After finishing their performance, Harry was exhausted, a bit sick, and decided he was done for the night. Niall was still buzzing from the show and the epic win of not having to get a tattoo the night before, so he planned to go to Jenna Dewan’s birthday party. “You sure you don’t want to come Harry? It’ll be chock full of celebrities you can mingle with…,” Niall trailed off, hoping to temp Harry into joining him.

Harry just showed a small smile and with droopy eyes, told Niall, “Not tonight. Have fun,” and kissed his forehead. Niall let him go and got his car to Bootsy Bellows with Bas. When he got to the club, he immediately grabbed a drink and looked around for people he knew. He wasn’t there 15 minutes when Selena grabbed his arm and his drink. 

“Hey there sugar,” Selena said, clearly already with a couple drinks in her.

Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend, saying hello and slowly pulling his drink back. Being the gentleman that he is, he led her to the bar and got her something of her own. Niall was still high from performing and told Selena all about Tattoo Roulette from the night before while she held onto his every word as strongly as she did his arm. After Niall finished his story in triumph, Selena couldn’t help but throw herself right at him, kissing him on the lips for all of the crowd to see. Niall didn’t mind. He was so happy, what’s a few kisses between friends. Selena’s friends interrupted them so they danced in a group and took some pictures to celebrate the night and Jenna’s birthday. Once they were all sufficiently wasted and starting to feel run down, it was time to head out. Selena held Niall’s arm and followed him out where he dropped her at her car before going to his own. A kiss goodnight and Niall’s mind was already on his bed.

Unfortunately for him, the person in his bed was still awake and scrolling through social media already finding articles and pictures of Nelena, as the fans were calling them. Harry was angry but more than that he was hurt. He didn’t know if Niall was coming back to his house that night, but either way, Harry wasn’t going to just roll over. He got up and locked his bedroom door before trying to go back to sleep.

When Niall got to Harry’s house, he stumbled in, leaving a trail of his clothing as he slowly climbed to the second floor. When he reached Harry’s room, he tried to turn the knob but it wouldn’t open. Thinking he was too drunk to open the door, he started knocking, hoping Harry would save him. Harry heard him but he was not in the saving mood. He put his pillow over his head and tried to drown out the noise. “HAAAARRY,” Niall inconsiderately yelled while continuing to knock on the door. “HAAARRYYYYY, let me in. I can’t open the door. I think I’m broken. Come on, Pet,” he whined. 

Harry couldn’t stand it anymore so he got up and slammed open the door, glaring at Niall. “WHAT?” Harry yelled.

Niall stopped in his tracks and suddenly felt a lot more sober. He was speechless. Harry never yelled at him. Harry wasn’t saying any more so Niall tried, “I..I was trying to get in. What do you mean _what_?” 

Harry swallowed and answered slowly, “what are you _doing_ here Niall?”

“What do you _mean_  Harry? I’m here to spend the night. Don’t you want me?” he asked rather pathetically, trying to charm his way into Harry’s good graces.

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. He absolutely wanted Niall but he didn’t want to be Niall’s second choice. If he wanted Selena, he should be with her. He felt himself tearing up, so he turned around and climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets over his head to avoid continuing the conversation.

Niall stood in the doorway for another minute, waiting to see if Harry was going to move or say anything else. He didn’t so Niall hesitantly walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked around the bed, pulled up the blankets and slid in wearing just his briefs. Harry still didn’t move so Niall leaned forward and pulled the blankets from his head. “Pet?” he asked hesitantly. “What did I do?”

Harry really didn’t want to answer. He didn’t want to be jealous. He didn’t want to have to tell Niall just how much he had hurt him tonight but he knew he couldn’t avoid the conversation for much longer. He huffed, sat up and stared directly into Niall’s eyes as he said coldly, “Selena.”

Niall’s eyes seemed to double in size as it dawned on him what Harry meant. Somehow, even though it’d just happened, Harry knew he’d kissed Selena. Harry knew they were dancing and laughing. Harry was jealous. Niall pushed himself forward so he was in Harry’s space. Harry was still staring him in the eyes as he waited for Niall to explain himself. They were clearly wet and Niall wanted so badly to wipe the tears away before they could fall. He bit his lip and then answered, “we were just having a bit of fun Harry. It didn’t mean anything.”

Harry laughed at Niall’s answer. The typical cheating boyfriend’s answer when he’s been caught. In fact, he couldn’t stop laughing. The tears were really falling down his face now but he didn’t know if it was pure sadness or just all of his emotions just falling right out of him. “Right, Niall,” he said sarcastically between laughs. “Didn’t mean a thing. Just kissing between friends and cameras.”

Niall moved himself on top of Harry, pushing him back down so he was straddling his lap. Harry stopped laughing and just waited to see what Niall would do next, what he would say. Niall dove into Harry, grabbing his lips and biting them a bit, fighting his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry wanted to object. He wanted to shove Niall off of him. Push his tongue that had been in Selena’s mouth so recently out of his own but it was Niall. He didn’t know _how_  to push Niall away so he didn’t. He kissed Niall right back, using every emotion he was holding in his tongue and his teeth and his lips. He was sure they were both going to be bleeding by the end of this kiss. In fact, he could feel his skin breaking on his bicep from where Niall was gripping him. Harry finally pulled himself back, unsure what to do next. He was still so hurt but so in love. 

After Harry pulled away, he stared at the blankets around them for a minute. Niall let him think, let him sort out his thoughts so they could talk through them, never leaving his lap. Finally Harry looked up and said, “it hurt me.”

Niall’s heart was breaking. He never in a million years would want to hurt Harry. He wasn’t thinking. It really didn’t mean anything to him but he knew that excuse meant so little. He leaned forward and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Harry. I am so so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t even really think that I was. I know that sounds stupid but I was truly just hanging out with my friend. Yes, she kissed me. Yes, I kissed her back but it wasn’t romantic. There was absolutely _nothing_ romantic about it.” Niall grabbed Harry’s hand and continued, “Pet, I promise you. I don’t want anyone but you. Yesterday you were so sweet and kind and brave and I was an idiot who went and got wasted out of happiness of all things. I was buzzing from the show and thrilled that I didn’t have to get the tattoo but you know what I was more thrilled about?” Niall tilted Harry’s eyes up to his and waited for Harry to acknowledge him before continuing. “You. The fact that you tried so damn hard to find out which box had the tattoo in it. The fact that you _threatened_ Ben. Your _friend_ Ben for me. The fact that if your box _hadn’t_ said tattoo I know that you would have done everything in your power to make that ok. You’d have taken it for me. You would have made them re-film it. You would have sat with me and held my hand if I went through with it. I’m sure of all of that Harry and it made me so happy. So happy to know I had you.” Niall has tears sliding down his face now as he stares earnestly at Harry, waiting for to say _any_ thing. “Please Harry. Please believe me,” he whispers.

Harry does believe him. He’s not sure he should but it’s _Niall_. Niall would never lie to him and everything he just said sounds perfect, amazing. How can he  _not_ accept Niall’s apology after that speech? “OK,” Harry answers hoarsely.

“OK?” Niall asks.

“Yeah. I forgive you.” Niall surges forward and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, holding him so close and so tight Harry feels like his bones might break with Niall’s strength.

“OK, OK, no need to kill me after I forgive you, Ni.” Harry pushes Niall back so he can breathe again.

Niall smiles widely and backs off of Harry’s legs, sliding under the covers next to him. “Can we go to sleep now? I want to hold you.”

“Please,” Harry said, sliding down in front of Niall so his back is pressed up to Niall’s chest. Niall wraps his arm firmly around Harry’s waist and buries his face in Harry’s curls. “Do you still want a tattoo of ‘For Your Eyes Only’ on our hip?”

“Of course I do.”

“Like, soon? Or someday?”

Niall tightens his hold on Harry and answers, “we can do it soon. I just need you there to hold my hand.”

“I can do that.”

“Good. You make me braver.”

“I do? Then why didn’t you want the tattoo last night? I could have held your hand then too.”

“I don’t want a random tattoo Harry. I want it to mean something to me and as much as I love James, his show is not something I want on my body forever.”

Harry chuckled. “OK then. You tell me when and I’ll be there.”

“Will do. Goodnight pet.”

“Goodnight love.”


	3. Tattoo Roulette Part 3: I'm Too Sober For This (1K)

“I’m too sober for this,” Niall said seriously. He was looking down at his right exposed hip that was currently being cleaned by the tattoo artist. He tore his eyes away from his soon to be marked body and looked up at Harry asking, “why did I agree to this?”

Harry squeezed Niall’s left hand, leaned in, kissed his cheek and said, “I believe it’s because you love me.”

“Do I love you this much?” Niall asked unsure, frowning. He’d managed to avoid a permanent tattoo for the last six years of his life, despite the constant peer and fan pressure for him to give in. _All_  of his closest friends, and his boyfriend, had tattoos and Niall had never felt the need to get one before. Sure, he’d thought he should be like the other One Direction lads and get the screws on his ankle, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He’s sat in the chair Harry was currently in, holding _his_  hand while he got a few tattoos himself but he finally gave in after Tattoo Roulette. 

“I think you do.” Harry’s eyes were sparkling. He would never make Niall get a tattoo and he hadn’t mentioned it in the past year plus since Niall had promised he was going to get it but he was so honored that Niall’s first tattoo would be _his_  words _for him_.

“Ready?” the tattooer asked as he readied his instruments. Niall gripped Harry’s hand tightly and nodded, looking at their joined hands instead of his hip.

Niall didn’t use words so the tattooer looked up at Harry to verify he was ready and Harry gave a silent nod while looking into his eyes so the man started his work. At the first touch, Niall wanted to jump out of his skin. He was done. He didn’t want this. It didn’t even necessarily hurt yet but Niall was anticipating the pain. Harry used his free hand and pulled Niall’s chin up so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Talk to me love,” Harry said softly. “Tell me what you were doing last week in England.”

Niall knew it was a diversion tactic but he took it anyway. “I, um, I went to a fashion show. And, uh, I got my hair cut. I mean, you know all this.” Niall looked up at Harry not sure what to tell him that he didn’t already know.

“It’s OK. Tell me again. What was your favorite thing about the show?” Harry’s hand was being squeezed so tightly it was white but he kept his voice calm. He was used to a little pain between _his_  tattoos and his workouts.

“Uh, I, I liked the, uh, I don’t know. It was nice to talk to Oliver after it. He, um, he said he appreciated me visiting. He said it helps his business. He joked he should give me some of the profits. So, uh, yeah, that was funny.” 

The diversion wasn’t working and Harry could see Niall’s face getting paler. He didn’t want Niall to see but he leaned over him to see the progress of the tattoo. There was nothing too intricate - just simple words ‘ _For Your Eyes Only’_ that Harry had spent hours doodling over the past year. Because it was his handwriting, and not a selected font, the lines were thinner and the tattoo should be over quickly. Harry saw one and a half words remained so he turned back to Niall and kissed him briefly on the lips. “I’m so proud of you love. You’re doing a great job. And have I thanked you for this? I know it’s not something you ever really wanted for yourself but I can’t tell you how it makes me feel to know you’d do it for me. For us.”

Niall sighed. He _did_  do it for Harry, for them. He wanted something permanent that represented them and One Direction and Harry’s words from ‘ _If I Could Fly,_ ’ written for him, was the perfect opportunity. He did promise Harry over a year earlier the tattoo would be soon but Niall kept finding reasons to put it off. They were on a hiatus and he had a huge trip, then the golf management company, then Harry was filming, and he was making his own album. He was finally on a mini-break from his break and he couldn’t put it off anymore. He didn’t want Harry to feel like he had lied. He really _did_  want a permanent piece of Harry with him always. So in anticipation of Harry’s birthday, Niall flew to LA and had Harry set him up with an appointment. He knew Harry would take care of him from start to finish.

“All done,” the tattoo artist said, pulling away from Niall’s body. Niall’s eyes expanded as he realized it was all over. It had hurt, yes, but not as much as he thought it would. He looked down at his red skin and smiled. It was worth it, even if it did look like a disgusting, open wound right now. He’d seen Harry and the other lads get enough tattoos to know this was a normal look and it would fade in a few days.

Niall turned to Harry and asked, “what do you think? Do you like it?”

Harry smiled. Of course Harry liked it but he asked, “do _you_?”

“I do,” he said with his own small smile. “I love you Harry.” Niall leaned into his boyfriend and let himself relax while the tattoo artist applied the ointment and bandage. Once the tattoo is covered, Niall stands and pulls his pants back up gently. Luckily the mark is below his pants line, so it won’t be rubbing against it. He does feel his underwear catching the bandage slightly and suggests they head back to Harry’s house for the rest of the day.

“Anything you want love,” Harry says, paying for the tattoo and leading Niall out of the shop.

That night, Harry asks if he can remove the bandage and clean the tattoo for Niall. He agrees and he watches Harry lovingly clean the mark and then softly kiss it. “For my eyes only,” he says quietly.

“Always,” Niall agrees.


	4. I'm Not Here to Make Friends (AU - 1.5K)

“I’m not here to make friends,” Niall declares to the tall, cute (ok, _very_ attractive) man. 

“Could have fooled me. Looks like you’re becoming pretty good friends with that whiskey,” very attractive man stated as he took a drink of his own drink.

“Well,” Niall said with a smirk, “whiskey is much nicer than people and it knows how to cheer you up when you’re down.”

“Give me a chance and I’ll bet I can cheer you up too,” the stranger said with a kind smile. Niall was tempted to listen to him just because of the gorgeous dimples in each of his cheeks. After staring at them for several seconds, gorgeous man introduced himself, “I’m Harry and those are my dimples.” His eyes lit up as he teased Niall, waiting for a verbal response.

Niall huffed at being caught staring and stuck his hand out to shake Harry’s. “Niall,” he shared begrudgingly.

“Well Niall, why do you think whiskey is a better companion than real friends? What have your real friends done to you that’s so awful?” The light from teasing him had left Harry’s eyes and he looked like he genuinely cared.

“I don’t really want to talk about it mate,” Niall said, looking back down at his whiskey-friend.

Harry shifted on his bar stool so he was facing Niall. “Hey,” he said softly. “I’m a stranger, right? You can tell me anything and it’s not going to hurt you. I promise not to laugh. I mean, unless you’re trying to be funny. I don’t want to hurt your feelings by _not_ laughing at a joke. If I know it’s a joke of course.”

Niall couldn’t help but burst out laughing at Harry’s rambling. “OK, OK, I get it. You’re a nice stranger who doesn’t want to be alone in this bar. But maybe you should find someone a bit more sociable, eh?” Niall looked around the bar to see a small group of men at a table across the room. He saw a couple of ladies together in that same area. There were a couple of “couples” and a few lonely stragglers. Niall wasn’t sure who he should try to pawn Harry off onto. Maybe the lonely looking woman at the end of the bar. When Niall looked back at Harry, he knew Harry could tell exactly what he was doing.

“I’m not leaving you to sulk alone Niall. That wouldn’t be very friendly of me and I’m trying to beat the whiskey here. It’ll hurt my pride if the whiskey wins,” Harry jokes. “Come on, just give a chance. If I’m a horrible listener and whiskey wins out, I’ll leave you alone. Just try me first, huh?”

A sigh escaped Niall and he agreed. “Fine. I’ll tell you my sob story and then you can go.” Niall paused while he thought about what he wanted to start with. Should he just list out all the things he was mad about or go into detail about a few? Eh, a list sounded more impressive. “So, my ex-boyfriend is getting married. I know I’m supposed to be happy for him but I was so sure that we were going to get married so I’m not. Feel free to judge me for that.” Instead of pausing for Harry to answer, Niall continued, “I was just working on this big project at work and my boss brought someone else in who basically completely erased my contribution. My boss still claims I’m ‘great’ - a ‘real asset to the company’ but the fact is, if he thought that, he would have let me work out whatever details he didn’t like about my work. So, I feel like I should get a new job but there are just so many benefits to where I work. I mean, I live 5 minutes from my office. How amazing is that? How many people can live 5 minutes from a job in their actual field of school? Right?” Harry is nodding and starts to answer the question but Niall continues. “Then there are my friends. They’re almost all couples and what kind of single person wants to hang out with lovey dovey, building their own families couples? They keep inviting me places and I keep making up excuses. I mean, _tonight_ I was supposed to go to some cheesy wine and art thing. I don’t even _like_  wine and I don’t know when my friends started liking it either. So, yeah, I guess I’m lonely.” Niall stopped his rambling to finish off his whiskey, just staring at the empty glass for a moment before raising his eyes to look for the bartender.

“Can I try now?” Harry asked quietly.

Niall had almost forgotten he was there listening to him and wasn’t sure what he wanted to ‘try’ exactly but he nodded anyway. “It sounds to me like your problems can be divided into two categories. Before I dive into those, how is your health? Family? Just so I can get a bigger picture.”

Frowning, Niall answers, “mostly fine I guess. I mean, my family lives in Ireland so I don’t see them much. Just hols really. And my health, eh. I have acid reflux and that sucks and a bum knee but overall I guess I’m pretty healthy. I exercise and stuff. Maybe not as much as I should but I’ve always been pretty fit.”

Harry grins and says, “yes, yes you are.” Niall can’t help the blush that comes over his face but decides to blame it on the alcohol, even if he was still waiting for the bartender to refill his glass. “OK, let’s get serious here for a moment. Half of your life is decent and there are some aspects in the other half that you’re not happy with.” Harry pauses and puts his hand on his chest as he explains, “from _my_  perspective, you just need a really good friend. Or a really good friend who becomes a really good lover, husband, thing.”

Niall scoffs. “Yeah, cause that’s an easy thing to come by. Do you know any single gay men in the lower 20s who want to put up with a depressed man who can’t seem to get his shit together?” Niall realizes how sad that sounds and turns to look at Harry who had the strongest look of pity in his eyes. Niall clears his throat and says, “it’s not that bad. I know it’s not. I just, sometimes it sucks and you just want whiskey to be your friend.”

Harry pulls his stool closer to Niall so he’s inside his personal bubble. He leans in and says, “it really isn’t. As far as I can tell, you’re a real catch actually. Fit, with a career and drive. Wants a family and isn’t just about getting laid. I’d quite like a chance at you myself. Why would I have sat here if I didn’t?”

Swallowing, Niall isn’t sure how to respond. Harry was gorgeous and he’d just listened to Niall blabber on about his problems. Niall turned and found Harry’s face just a couple inches from his own. He asked cautiously, “you don’t just want a quick blowie?”

“Although I enjoy a good blowie, no, that’s not what I’m looking for here. How about this? How about you stop looking for the bartender to refill your drink and we go out and do something. I’m thinking something active to get some of that nervous energy out of you. How about dancing? There is a latin dance club not too far from here.” The horror must have been obvious on Niall’s face because Harry laughs and says, “OK, no salsa. Got it. Dancing out all together?”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to get to know me better before I let you see me dance,” Niall explains with several nods of his head.

Harry giggles (yes, giggles!) and agrees to do something else. “Alright then, how about ice skating?”

“Bum knee remember? It’s a dangerous sport for me,” Niall says.

“OK, I hear there’s some sort of wine and art thing going on somewhere,” Harry jokes. Niall can’t help but grin, biting his lip to try to hide it. Harry spots it and his own grin doubles in size. “You’re cute,” he says.

“You think so?” Niall asks timidly.

“I wouldn’t have said so if I didn’t mean it. Now, how about we stop at a store, pick up a deck of cards and play some card games at the diner up the street?”

“I’m not playing strip poker with you, Harry,” Niall responds indignantly.

“Good thing I wasn’t offering that than,” Harry says back haughtily. “I was thinking like Cribbage or Crazy 8s.”

“Are you competitive?” Niall asks, curious.

“Extremely,” Harry says seriously.

Niall looks up at the ceiling,contemplating his choices, and then reaches to his back pocket to pull out his wallet. He waves at the bartender and asks him to put his and Harry’s drinks on his credit card. “You better not let me win cause I’m all sad and shit,” Niall demands as the bartender is charging his card.

Harry scoffs. “First of all, I don’t let people win. I won’t even let my niece win Old Maid. Second of all, you’re not that sad. You were just a little lonely but you don’t have to be anymore cause you’ve got me.”

Niall has to turn away from Harry to hide just how big his grin is and he starts to think, _yeah, maybe I do._


	5. Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore. (Canon Kidfic 1.2k)

“Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore,” Harry said softly, trying to get his daughter Amelia to relax.

“But Daddy, why were there so many lights and flashes and people yelling?!” Amelia cried into her father’s arms. Her breathing was heavy and and she was having trouble getting herself under control.

Harry held her on his lap, rubbing her back soothingly, trying to keep himself from getting too worked up as well. “I’m so sorry Princess. Papa and I get a lot of attention when we go outside and there were just more people than usual today. We’ll make sure to be more careful in the future. We won’t take you to such crowded places. They don’t mean to hurt you baby. They just want to get pictures of your beautiful face.”

“But why Daddy? I’m not that pretty,” Amelia sniffled.

Gasping, her Daddy corrected her. “You’re the most beautiful little girl in the world! We’ll ask Papa to be sure but I think I’m right.” Harry was hoping this change in conversation would get her to stop crying, though he was concerned that she didn’t think she was pretty, especially at such a young age. How could a six year old think they weren’t pretty? Harry and Niall spent an exorbitant amount of time telling her how pretty, smart and nice she was everyday.

“Harry! Amelia!” they heard yelling from the front door. 

“Amelia’s room!” Harry yelled down to his husband.

Seconds later Niall was through the door and pulling Amelia harshly from his husband’s lap. “How are you petal? Are you OK?”

“I’m OK Papa,” Amelia said quietly. She wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and clung to him. She was done crying but she still felt warm and protected in her Papa’s arms.

Harry stood up from the rocking chair and walked out to give Niall some alone time with their daughter. He went downstairs and pulled out his laptop so he could see the pictures and any other press that might have been broadcast across the internet. He had taken her to lunch at a Hollywood hotspot. He figured since it was lunch it wouldn’t be so bad but apparently Angelina Jolie was spotted there so paparazzi were swarming the restaurant. He should have turned around and left at the site but Amelia had requested to go there. She saw the restaurant in a movie and decided she wanted to see it in person. Since it was in LA, Harry obliged his little girl’s request. Now, on his laptop, he saw the pictures, he saw the fear on her face and buried his own face in his hands.

“What the hell were you thinking?” his husband’s angry voice asked him.

Harry looked up to confirm Amelia wasn’t with him and let the tears fall down his face. “I just - she wanted to go and I, you know I can’t say no to her. I should have. I _know_ I should have when I saw them all there but I thought I could handle it. I thought I could _protect_  her Niall. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect our daughter.”

Niall plopped himself in the chair in front of Harry and took a deep breath. “I’m pissed off Harry. I can’t just tell you this is fine and sweep it under the rug.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Harry answered, his eyes falling down to his entwined hands, the tears continuing to fall.

“You should know better Harry! You didn’t have anyone with you. How could you expect that you could protect her when _you_ don’t even go to those kinds of places alone half the time?” Niall continued to berate him, his anger not lessening.

“You’re right,” Harry whispered. “It was incredibly stupid.” Although Harry was already crying, his breathing picked up and he started to really sob.

Niall, recognizing the symptoms of a panic attack, jumped up from his chair and fit himself behind his husband on _his_  chair. “Breathe babe. Just breathe. This isn’t worth hurting yourself over. She’s safe. Our little girl is safe upstairs in her room. Breathe sweetheart. In and out.” Niall rubbed his hand up and down Harry’s back with one hand and then reached around and took Harry’s hands, still clutched in his lap, with the other.

Harry turned in his chair so he could bury his face in Niall’s neck. “I’m so sorry Ni. So, so sorry,” he cried.

Niall closed his eyes, realizing he was making this worse. He put the hand on Harry’s back up into his hair, running through the curls. The other hand he wrapped around his waist, clutching his body close. “You’re OK babe. I forgive you. Amelia forgives you. We’ll learn from this. Everyone is OK.” Niall then took his leg and swung it over Harry’s, effectively wrapping him up tight.

Harry lifted his tear-stained face and asked, “how can you forgive me so easily? Did you _see_ her face Niall?” Harry turned abruptly and opened the laptop again, playing the short video he’d found on the internet. Amelia looked terrified. There were paparazzi surrounding them, yelling at Harry _and_  Amelia. Even Harry looked a little panicked. “ _I_  did that Niall. _I_  did that to our daughter. You can’t forgive me so easily for that.” He was shaking his head, his hair falling over his face.

“Oh pet. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I’m so sorry for yelling at you. I know you’re yelling at yourself twice as much. What matters is she’s OK. You’re OK,” Niall reassured his husband. Closing the laptop screen, Niall pulled Harry back into his chest.

“Papa?” Amelia’s little voice asked, concerned from the other side of the room. “Is Daddy OK?”

Harry’s face shot up. _Great, scaring his daughter twice in one day,_  he thought.

“Daddy is going to be fine sunshine. He’s just a little bit overwhelmed like you were earlier. Can you do me a favor and get a water for him please?” Niall asked.

Amelia nodded her head and ran into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a cup of water from the refrigerator. “Here Daddy. This will make you feel better,” she said.

Smiling at his daughter, Harry took the cup. “That’s very nice sweetheart. Thank you. I’m sure it will help.” Harry took a sip of the water.

“Papa?” Amelia got her other father’s attention.

“Yes baby?” Niall asked, his hand continuing to stroke his husband’s hair.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Amelia asked shyly.

“Pretty?” Niall asked, surprised at the question. “I think you’re _more_  than pretty Princess. I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world.”

Amelia laughed and responded, “that’s what Daddy said.”

“Well, your Daddy is pretty smart, isn’t he?” Harry sat quietly watching the exchange, not agreeing with that statement at the moment but not arguing either.

“He’s the smartest!” Amelia said, nodding her head quickly. “Can I go watch my show?” she asked.

Niall agreed, “yes, you may. We’ll come get you in a little while, OK?” 

“OK Papa,” Amelia said, leaning in and kissing both Niall and Harry’s cheeks before running to the living room.

“I’m not the smartest, clearly,” Harry moped.

“Maybe not about that choice today but you’re pretty darn smart. I mean, you married me,” Niall joked. Harry didn’t respond so Niall sighed and then said, “I love you pet. You made a mistake and you’ll never do it again, right?”

“Right,” Harry whispered.

“And _that’s_ pretty smart,” Niall said with a kiss to his husband’s temple.


	6. That's Starting to Get Annoying (Canon - Niall Fluff - short)

“That’s starting to get annoying, Niall,” Deo says exasperated at his cousin’s constant pen tapping and whining. “I get that you miss your boyfriend but there’s no need to make other people suffer too.”

Instead of a verbal response, Deo received a harsh glare from Niall. The pen tapping stopped though so he didn’t mind. “I can’t decide what to write to him,” Niall grumbled, staring down at the card on the coffee table in front of him. Harry had come up with this _ridiculous_ idea that they send each other letters while they were away from each other. They couldn’t be like a normal couple and just call, text, and Facetime. No, Harry wanted to be romantic and old-fashioned. Niall didn’t actually mind. He loved receiving Harry’s hand-written notes. He just hated the pressure of returning them.

Harry’s last letter came in the day before and Niall decided to re-read it for inspiration:

_My Dearest Niall,_

_It’s now been 34 days since I last saw your beautiful, glowing face in person. Although it hurts my heart that we’re not together, my head knows that when we reunite, nothing but bliss will be felt by us both. I wrote some more music that I can’t wait to share with you. I have one song in particular that I don’t think other ears should hear. Let’s just say I’m a bit more explicit than people would expect from our “squeaky clean” image. (Although how we got that image, I’ll never know.) Perhaps I should send you one verse at a time…starting the next letter. My mun is insisting I rejoin the family affairs now but I promise another more substantial note soon._

_Love you always,  
Harry xoxox (I wish they were real hugs and kisses)_

Their letters usually had more about what they’d been up to and what they had planned for the future, but it still gave Niall a fluttery feeling inside when he read this one. He knew Harry wanted him to know he was thinking of him and that’s why he sent it without waiting until he could add more. Another letter would likely arrive in the next few days. Niall looked down at his own note that so far only read, “ _Harry, My Love.”_

“Deo?” Niall looked up from his card to ask his cousin for advice. “Tell me something sappy to say to get Harry all crumbly.” He knew it wouldn’t work. Deo got asked that, and similar questions, every time Niall had to write a new letter. And every time, Deo responded, “I’m not writing your love letter to your boyfriend,” and this was no an exception. What _was_ an exception was the next statement, “he wants to hear from _you_ anyway, Ni. He’d know if someone else put words in your mouth.”

Niall sighed, knowing his cousin was right and closed his eyes for a minute to picture his boyfriend:

After a smile took over his face, Niall found some words.

_Harry, My Love,_

_I always sit here and try to figure out what to say that will make you as happy and giddy as you make me every time I get a message from you. I realize I’m not as soppy as you are, and not nearly as romantic, but I always try my best. I hope you realize that. Any notes that I’ve ever sent that didn’t come across that way - I apologize. I love you more than you could ever know Harry Styles. This time apart has been agonizing. I know it’s for the best in my head. (OK, I don’t actually KNOW that but I assume it to be true.) When I have you back in my arms, I’ll cherish you that much more I’m sure. Until then, I have to close my eyes and imagine your sweet, goofy face. That strong jaw line. Those ridiculously fit thighs. The eyebrows that I can’t help but run my fingers over in an endless effort to straighten them. The clover on your hand. The clover meant for me. In my head I’m running my thumb over it now. When I look up, I see your sparkly green eyes. Green just isn’t a good enough word to describe the depths there. No color can describe the emotions you convey through those amazing lights of my life. Wow, that was soppy. Did I make up for some of the more boring notes I’ve sent in the past? Oh, wait, I probably just ruined it by putting this inner monologue, didn’t I? Eh, that’s OK. I’m sure you’ll get a laugh out of it and that’s worth it. I love you.  
_

_See you soon, Niall <3 _xoxox (I wish they were real hugs and kisses)__


	7. You're getting a vasectomy. That's final. (Short)

“You’re getting a vasectomy! That’s final,” Niall declared. 

He was currently walking across their bedroom, trying to keep Harry’s cum inside his bum, rather than spilling it across the floor. He probably should have waited for Harry to bring a towel over to him to absorb some of the initial flow but he _really_ needed a shower.

Harry is clearly confused about Niall’s declaration. “ _I_  need a vasectomy? Honey, do you know you can’t actually get pregnant? Like, maybe you should stop reading so much fan fiction.” Harry sits up to watch Niall waddle through the room while teasing him.

“Not for that you idiot! Do you know what a vasectomy _does?_ ” Niall yells from the bathroom.

Now Harry is confused. A vasectomy keeps his little swimmers from making babies. What else is there to it? “Uh, yeah?” Harry says/asks, hoping Niall will enlighten him on his thinking. He takes too long to answer though so Harry climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom to follow his husband. Niall is already leaning into the shower, adjusting the temperature so Harry walks up behind him and presses his chest to Niall’s back.

“No you don’t!” Niall yells shoving himself backwards to push Harry off of him.

“What did I do?” Harry asks concerned, crossing his arms.

Niall turns around and steps backwards into the shower, to keep Harry from following, and then says, “you _know_ what you did!”

“Clearly I _don’t_ , Ni. We were just making love, happy and moaning and such. What happened between then and now?” Harry asks as he steps forward towards Niall who closes the shower door in his face. Harry just growls at the door in response. Niall doesn’t answer so Harry sighs and goes back to their bedroom and cleans himself up. He settles back into their bed and pulls up Google on his phone to look up ‘reason for visectomy.’ (He doesn’t know how to spell it but luckily it’s close enough). All he can find are a bunch of articles on how it’s a better alternative in a man-woman relationship to keep from getting pregnant.

Niall emerges from the bathroom awhile later, wet and wrapped in a big fluffy towel. He hops on the bed next to Harry, kisses his cheek and then looks down at the diagram on Harry’s phone. “Figure it out yet pet?” he asks. Harry just frowns as an answer so Niall laughs and tells him, “a vasectomy keeps the sperm inside the ejaculating body. So I can stop waddling to the bathroom and spilling your jizz all over our floor!”

“Ew!” Harry exclaims. “You want _it_  to just stay inside of me?! What happens to it?” He looks repulsed by Niall’s suggestion and completed confused about how it could work.

“How is it different than putting it inside _me_?!” Niall argues. “The body will reabsorb it and it’ll get flushed away. It’s not like it’s going to fill you up!”

Harry doesn’t look convinced but asks timidly, “do you mean it? Do you really want me to do that?”

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up at the question. “You - wait - you’d really do that?” A shrug is the only answer he gets as Harry avoids his eyes and starts fumbling with the blankets, trying to straighten them out as they start to get ready for bed. “Oh, pet,” Niall says fondly. “I didn’t mean it. I kind of like being full of you honestly.” He pauses and then adds, “well, sometimes. Maybe we can use condoms a little more frequently though. You know, when I _don’t_  feel like showering twice in an hour.”

Harry beams at the suggestion, happy he won’t have to get a surgery to please his mate. “OK, I’ll go buy some fresh ones. Maybe some _flavored_  kinds!”

Niall rolls his eyes at the suggestion, reminding his husband they have flavored lube. They do _not_  need flavored condoms too.

Once the lights are off and they’re settling down to sleep, Harry says softly, “you know I’d do it if it’d make you happy though, right?” 

Niall turns and lays his head down on Harry’s chest and looks up into his eyes with a sweet smile. He puts his palm on Harry’s cheek and says, “I do pet. I know you’d do anything to make me happy. Well, within reason. But I promise I’ll never ask you to get a surgery for such a silly reason. I love you too much to put you under a knife like that.”

“I love you too Niall,” Harry agrees as he kisses his husband’s forehead. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight pet.”

“Maybe tomorrow we’ll plan it out better so you don’t have to shower twice,” Harry adds once Niall starts drifting off. His only response is a groan.


	8. I Haven't Slept in Ages (Valentine's Day - Future Canon Kidfic - 2.3k)

“I haven’t slept in ages,” Harry complains. “Thank you, thank you, thank you for babysitting tonight so Niall and I can have a date night. I don’t even remember the last one we had. Since Amelia started teething, she just can’t sleep through the night which would be fine if she would sleep during the day, but no. She’s in pain, so of course, I want to be there to help her but she’s just _always_ needing attention and with Niall doing his promo tour, it’s just been me.” Harry let out a big breath and hung his head, seemingly exhausted.

“I offered to hire a nanny while I was gone, Harry. And your ma offered to come down and stay with her for a bit too,” Niall reminded his husband. He then turned to their Gemma to thank her as well. “Regardless, you’re here and we’re going out because we can. So, thank you very much! We’re not ruining Valentine’s plans for you, are we?”

Gemma laughs, “it’s fine. He’s busy tonight so we’re doing dinner tomorrow. And, you should have called me sooner, Harry. If I’d known you were struggling so much, I could have come by a bunch of times! Given you some real sleep!”

“Yeah,” Harry grumbled. “I just wanted to be able to do it myself I guess. Even though I signed up to do this with my husband,” Harry glared at Niall who just rolled his eyes. Harry had told him to do the promo tour so he certainly couldn’t argue about him _doing_ it.

“So, what are you two going to do for your date night?” Gemma asked.

Niall took his husbands hand and squeezed it before telling his sister-in-law, “we’re going out to dinner and then I’ve got a surprise planned.” He turned to Harry and asked, “you ready babe?”

“Yeah, just need to say goodbye to our little girl,” Harry said, pulling away from his husband to pick up his daughter that he hadn’t been separated from in over a month. “I’m going to miss you little butterfly,” he whispered. “Be good for Aunt Gemma lovely.” With a kiss to her head, Harry handed her off to Niall for his good night kiss. He also gave her a hug and told her goodbye before putting her back in her crib so she could try to rest for Gemma.

“Goodnight Gemma. Call us if you need us,” Harry said, walking towards the door, wrapping a scarf around his neck.

“Or, you know, call your mum first,” Niall added, receiving a glare from his husband.

“She should _not_ call my mother before she calls us with an issue Niall,” Harry argued tensely.

“Of course she should. Your mother raised both you and her. I think she’s more than qualified to assist Gemma if needed.” Niall turned back to Gemma while shoving his husband out the door, “if something _really bad_ happens, call us, ok?” 

“Got it. Have fun you too!” Gemma yelled as Niall was shutting the door.

Harry looked back at the front of his house and Niall could see the pain it was causing him to leave. He clearly needed to get Harry out of the house more frequently if it was going to be this hard on him.

“Alright pet,” Niall said, guiding his husband to the passenger seat of his car and opening the door. “Are you ready for a romantic night out with your husband?”

Scoffing, Harry answered, “is it really going to be romantic or just an adult night out?”

Niall pursed his lips. He is not as romantic as Harry but he certainly _tries_ to make his husband feel loved. He slams the door shut once Harry’s long legs are settled in the front seat and walks around to the driver’s side. Taking a deep breath, he decides to ignore Harry’s snipe and make the most of their date. They hadn’t spent a lot of time together just the two of them since Amelia was born and Niall knew Harry was starting to feel a bit run down. He _loved_  being a father, maybe more than anything else in the world but he still needed to be a husband, son, brother, singer, actor, and friend too. They were all important pieces of him and Niall was going to try harder to let all of the parts of him shine.

“OK, babe,” Niall started as he put the car in gear. “Our reservation isn’t for another hour but I was thinking maybe we could just have a little you and me time. How does that sound?” Suddenly Niall started doubting himself. This wasn’t romantic. This was boring. He bit his lip and thought about where he could go or what he could do that would spice up the night. When he looked over at Harry, he had his head resting on the seat behind him with his eyes closed. He didn’t even respond to Niall’s question. “Harry? Pet?” Niall questioned softly. Nothing. “Well, this is great,” Niall muttered to himself. Glancing at his husband one more time, Niall turned the car towards the highway and turned the radio on low. While holding the wheel with one hand, he shimmied out of his jacket and rolled up his dress shirt sleeves so he was more comfortable. He turned up the heat so it was nice and relaxing in the car.

After about an hour, Harry stirred in his seat. He yawned and looked up at Niall a bit confused. He sat up and looked around to trees on either side of the highway, not the city lights he was expecting. “Where are we Ni?” he asked sleepily.

With a small, fond smile, Niall explained, “we’re just taking a little drive love. I didn’t want to disturb your nap so I figured we’d ride around for a bit and then when you woke up, we’d get some dinner.”

“I thought you had reservations?” Harry asked confused.

Niall nodded, looking back and forth between his husband and the road. “I did but I didn’t think forcing you to sit at a fancy dinner table was a very nice Valentine’s Day when clearly what you wanted most was just to be able to rest. I’m really sorry I haven’t been around more to help out.”

Harry’s shaking his head while arguing, “no, no, it’s not your fault. We knew what we were getting into with your new album and I told you I could handle it. I guess I should have said something sooner when I was getting worn out. Should have called my mum or Gemma.”

“Or me,” Niall added quietly. “I know I wasn’t in the country but I could have helped in some way. You know, let me do the bills or call someone. I could have arranged groceries or something. Even just called your mum or Gemma. I’m your husband Harry. I’m supposed to be contributing to you and Amelia, even if I can’t be there in person.”

Harry’s head was still leaned back against the seat but he reached his hand across the cup holders and took Niall’s hand. “I know babe. I don’t feel like you’re letting us down or anything. I just wanted to prove I could do it I guess. Well, I guess I can’t,” he added miserably.

Niall’s mouth fell open at Harry’s statement and he quickly (but safely) pulled to the side of the highway. Harry was gaping at him as he waited to see why he’d pulled over so abruptly. “You’ve been _amazing_  Harry. You’ve been a great dad, getting our little girl through her teething. Making sure she’s well fed and rested. And, knowing you, you’ve been teaching her a ton everyday too. She couldn’t have a better daddy. You’re a bit worn out because she’s not letting you sleep right now and that’s OK. That’s what babes do. That’s the only reason you need us. So you can be rested and keep yourself healthy.” Niall looked into the backseat left and right before he saw the present he had prepared. He reached behind Harry and pulled it out, placing it on his husband’s lap. “I wasn’t sure what gift to give the perfect husband for Valentine’s Day so I’m sorry if it’s not romantic enough,” Niall said quietly.

Harry’s head jerked up. “What? Why would you say that?” Harry asked alarmed. “I love everything you give me!”

Biting his lip, Niall reminded Harry of his earlier statement. “I know I’m not the most romantic person. You’ve definitely got me beat in that category so, you know, just remember that I really am trying. It’s not that I don’t _want_  to be romantic. I’m just not as good at it as you are.”

“Oh love,” Harry said sadly. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like you’re not good enough. I’m just, I have no good reason for what I said earlier. I really do love and appreciate everything you do for me. We don’t need two crazy sentimental fools in one household anyway. Poor Amelia would never know what normal love was like,” Harry joked. “Can I open this now?” he asked tentatively. Niall nodded so Harry carefully unwrapped the pink ribbon to reveal a plain white box. He pulled the top off and inside he found pink tissue paper with a couple items it looked like. On top was a t-shirt that said “best daddy ever” with a picture of Amelia Niall must have taken before his press tour. Harry couldn’t help but laugh but also felt tears forming in his eyes. It was so incredibly cute and sweet and Harry would proudly wear a shirt with his daughter’s face on it. Leaning over to kiss Niall he told him, “I love it, Ni!”

“Glad you do,” Niall responded. “You’ll wear it when we go to you mum’s for Easter, right?”

“Of course!” Harry cheered. He was holding it up and admiring his adorable baby daughter before Niall reached over and pulled out another tissue-wrapped item. Dropping the t-shirt to pick up the hint, Harry took the second gift. When he unwrapped it, he found a silver bracelet. It was fairly thin, but it was wide enough for some small script. Harry turned on the overhead light in the car so he could read it: _Them butterflies, they come alive when I’m next to you_. Harry’s grin lit up his face as he turned back to his husband. “It’s beautiful Niall! I’m impressed you remembered my favorite line of that song.”

“Oh, I didn’t choose it because it’s your favorite line,” Niall clarified. “I chose it because it’s still true, 10 years later.”

Biting his lip, Harry felt his tears welling up again. “And you say you’re not a romantic!”

Laughing, Niall shook his head. “Just speaking the truth pet. I don’t know where I’d be if it wasn’t for you. I know there’s no way I’d be this happy. Just not possible. I love you so much.”

Tears were officially falling down Harry’s cheeks now as he leaned over and gently kissed his husband. “I love you too Ni. So, so much. And I have a confession.”

“What’s that pet?” Niall asked, curious. He ran his fingers up and down Harry’s cheek while he waited to hear it.

“I didn’t get you a Valentine’s Day gift,” he said softly. “I _meant_  to. It just, it came up on me so quick and I’m, god, I’m a shit husband.”

“Hey! Hey! No one is allowed you to call you a shit husband but me! And only when we’re fighting!” Niall teased. He wiped the tears from each of Harry’s cheek’s with his thumbs and leaned in to kiss the faint tracks. “You’re _not_  a shit husband. How can you even say that love? You’ve been taking care of our whole family for the last month! More than that if I’m honest. You’re amazing and I don’t need a wrapped reminder of how much you mean to me.” Niall paused and then nervously made a suggestion, “hey, I might have a gift idea in mind though if you want one?”

Frowning, Harry agreed with a nod. “What are you thinking? Does it involve taking off our pants? Because I honestly don’t know if I have the energy for that love. I’m sorry.”

Laughing, Niall shook his head. “No, Harry. We’ll build back up to that after you’ve had some sleep. But it could lead to that. Can we ask someone to watch Amelia one night every two weeks so we can have a daddy’s night out? Either a date night for us or maybe a night out with some friends. I don’t want you to stay home every night. I’m a little worried about you love.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “OK,” he said quietly. “We can do that. I’m sure between Gemma, my mum, and Lou,” we won’t have a problem with babysitters. “Didn’t you say Willie wanted a night with her too?”

“Yeah, they’re thinking about kids so apparently they want to try it out with our little girl. If he babysits, we’re supplying backups,” Niall demands.

“I think that’s probably a good idea,” Harry says. Suddenly, he leans in and kisses his husband. “I’m sorry I’ve worried you. I just want to be the best dad I can be.”

“I know love and you are. I promise you. Happy Valentine’s Day O’Husband of mine,” Niall says with another kiss.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. Can we stay out here a bit longer before going home? I’m kind of enjoying this one-on-one time we’re getting.”

“Hungry?” Niall asks.

“Oh, yeah,” Harry confirms with an enthusiastic nod. “Please.”

“OK, let’s see what we can find. How about chips for Valentine’s dinner?”

“Sounds perfect,” Harry agrees, squeezing his husband’s hand before he starts the car. “Anywhere with you is perfect.”

“Sop,” Niall teases.

 

_Valentine’s Cards from the Internets (thank you to the people who made them!):_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. I Need a Place to Stay (AU - 1.2k)

“I need a place to stay,” Niall huffs, pushing his way through the open door of his boyfriend’s flat, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Harry backs up, getting Niall’s bag in the stomach as he walks by. “Ooff, OK,” he answers hesitantly. “Hello by the way and why?” Frowning, Harry follows Narry into the living room.

“Hey. Greg kicked me out,” he answers, dropping his bag on ground next to Harry’s sofa and turning around to greet his boyfriend with a quick kiss.

“And he did that why?” Harry asks after kissing him back and shimmying past the still standing Niall to drop himself on the sofa, watching him curiously.

Niall follows suit, dropping himself next to Harry with his head falling to the back of the couch.  “He got a girlfriend and he didn’t want me around anymore.”

“Um, he got a girlfriend and immediately kicked you out?” Harry asked disbelievingly. He ran his fingers through Niall’s fringe gently, hoping to get Niall to relax and spill the whole story.

“Well, I mean, I may have been telling young-Gregory stories that could possibly have not put him in the best light but I’m his brother! It’s my job!”

“Ah,” Harry nods understanding. “So you were being an annoying jerk!” Harry confirms.

Niall picks his head off the couch to glare at his boyfriend. “Whatever,” he says, no argument left in him.

“And I mean, there’s the whole benefit of you not paying rent too,” Harry notes with a small laugh.

“You’re supposed to be on my side!” Niall argues. He gets up from his seat and shoves himself into Harry’s side, burrowing his head in Harry’s neck for comfort.

Slinging his hand over Niall’s shoulder and pulling him closer, Harry says, “I am on your side love. Always on your side. Being on your side means I get to point out when you’re being a nutter though.”

“Whatever,” Niall mutters again. “Are you going to let me stay with you?”

“Are you going to pay any rent?” Harry asks with another laugh. Niall looks up and glares at his boyfriend in answer. “So, no then?” Patting his head, Harry agrees, “fine, you can stay. It’s not like I can let this pretty bum of yours live on the streets or with Louis. I love you too much for that.”

“Thanks,” Niall pouts at the thought of staying anywhere else. “I _will_  try to give you some money or find another place to live though.”

“You don’t want to live with me long term?” Harry asks subtly. He wouldn’t mind a live-in boyfriend. They’d been dating for over a year. That’s long enough to move in together, isn’t it?

Niall shakes his head, his hair flicking into Harry’s face, tickling him. “I would love to live with you Haz. I don’t want to move too fast though. I don’t want you getting sick of me or anything.”

“Please, like I could get sick of you!” Harry said seriously. “We spend most nights together anyway. The only difference is that you’ll need to start keeping your bedroom clean here. I refuse to live in the filth like you had at Greg’s place.”

Glaring at Harry for a moment, Niall gives in with a sigh. “OK, fine. I’ll try to be better about putting my stuff away. You may have to nag me sometimes though.”

“I’m being given permission to nag you?” Harry asks gleefully.

WIth another glare, Niall refuses to say yes again so he turns to stretch his legs out on the couch. “Can you help me go get the rest of my stuff tomorrow? I don’t want to go back there alone. Greg and I might have another row and it’s not worth it when I’d prefer to live with you anyway.”

“You could have just asked to move in with me,” Harry said into Niall’s ear, wrapping his arm around Niall’s waist to keep them comfortably pressed together.

“I could have, yes, but that would have been scary. I liked showing up and acting like I had no where else to go instead. Guilt you into taking me. You wouldn’t have to think about it so much,” Niall said turning to look at Harry with a sly smirk.

“Oh, so this was all a rouse then?” Harry punctuated his question by tickling Niall’s sides. He was squirming back and forth for several minutes before jumping off the couch.

“Ready for dinner?” Niall asks, avoiding Harry’s question. “I’ll cook since you’re letting me move in and all.” He was already walking to the kitchen and looking through the cupboards. “You don’t have things I can cook.”

“You mean I don’t have frozen pizza?” Harry jokes.

With a fake-glare, Niall turns back to the refrigerator to see some chicken breasts defrosting. “So, chicken then?” he asks as he pulls them out. “Did you plan anything else with these babies?”

“Brown rice and steamed veggies,” Harry says as he comes to sit on the kitchen stool. He knew Niall was going to glare at him in response but would patiently sit there and guide him in the cooking. If Niall wanted to contribute, Harry would teach him how.

“OK,” Niall agrees without a glare. He, surprisingly, starts preparing the chicken without Harry’s input and gets a pot ready for the rice. Once the chicken and rice are almost done, Harry prepares the veggies and they have a nice sit down dinner. “I could get use to this,” Niall says once they’ve finished their food. “You get to do the dishes since I cooked, right?” he teases.

“I thought this was payment for having a roof over your head?” Harry asks back. “So, really, you should do both,” he teases back.

“Or we could do it together?” Niall requests as he stands and starts taking their dishes to the kitchen.

“We could do that I guess,” Harry agrees, willing to do almost anything with his boyfriend. “I guess we’ll be doing a lot more together now, huh?”

“Cause we’ve never cooked and cleaned together?” Niall asks laughing.

Harry frowns. They have, quite a bit actually. They ate together probably five nights of the week and generally they’d take turns with the dishes. “Well, I’m sure we’ll come up with some new things. You’ve never cleaned my bathroom. We can do that this weekend to get it out of the way.”

Niall starts laughing. “No way. That’s _your_  mess in there now. Really you should clean it before I move in and then I’ll clean it next time.”

Harry’s mouth literally falls open at Niall’s ridiculous statement. “So you’re not moving in now? Coming back next week then?” 

“Oh, uh, nope. Already here. Not leaving now. You already said yes - can’t kick me out!” Niall said jumping up and grabbing his bag, running into Harry’s - their - bedroom. When Harry walked in, he found Niall hanging up some clothes and stuffing others into his dresser.

“At home then?” Harry asks with a chuckle.

“Always at home with you H,” Niall says with a cheesy wink. He passed Harry with a pat to his bum and went to put his toothbrush in the bathroom. He actually already had a toothbrush there with how often he stayed over, but he liked the one he’d had at Greg’s better so he trashed the spare.

“Well, then welcome home Ni,” Harry says, capturing his boyfriend on his way back to the bedroom. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pulled him in for a quick hug and kiss. “Glad to have you here.”

“Glad to be home,” Niall answered.


	10. You can’t banish me! This is my bed too! (Kidfic - 1.2k)

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Harry exclaimed as he stood next to his and Niall’s bed with a sheet wrapped around his lower, almost-naked, half.

Niall gritted out, “I _can_ and I _have_. _Get. Out.”  
_

Harry didn’t know what to do. Niall was obviously mad at him, and maybe rightfully so, but it _was his room too!_ He might have been whining in his own head but if Niall wanted to be away from him, _he_ could go sleep in the guest room! Instead of saying any of that, Harry glared at his husband as hard as he could and then sulked out of the room with his sheet. He’s not even sure why he was wearing the sheet. He had no problem with being naked around the house normally but he felt vulnerable right now. He felt vulnerable around _Niall_ of all people. Easily the person in the world he felt like he could be the most himself around.

Instead of going to the guest room, Harry went across the hall to their new little girl’s room. Admittedly, they were both a little cranky trying to get used to the inconsistent sleeping habits of a newborn and that could have made this fight a bit more aggressive than usual. It’s not like Niall had a habit of kicking him out of their shared bed. Harry looked into the crib to see their beautiful girl sound asleep and decided to just stay with her for the night. He picked up one of the many blankets from the closet that she had been gifted and bundled it up for a pillow. The blanket she actually used was crocheted by Niall’s mother. Harry laid so that he could face her crib and see her tiny open mouth through the crib rails. Instead of trying to sleep, as he should have been, he thought about his fight with Niall. He knew he was wrong to do what he did but Niall was wrong too. Harry would apologize the next day but he didn’t think the apology would change much. Niall might be mad about this for the rest of their lives honestly. Harry let out a resigned sigh and closed his eyes to try to sleep before their little angel woke up.

******

Niall was tossing and turning trying to figure out how to undo what Harry had done. He was going to be the bad guy in this situation and he hated it. Is that what he set himself up for for his entire life? Was he going to be the bad cop while Harry got all the glory? No. Niall wouldn’t stand for it. If they had to have a knock-down, drag-out, they would. They would fix this. 

After what felt like minutes, when his clock told him it was about two hours, Niall heard little gurgles over the baby monitor. Since Harry had been kicked out, he couldn’t hear the monitor, which means Niall had to get up when it wasn’t even his turn. He groaned out loud and forced himself to his feet. Blinking his eyes to try to get accustomed to walking in the darkness, Niall made his way to their daughter’s room only to see his husband already there. He was sitting in the rocking chair (the one that made his eyes light up in the store so Niall _had_ to buy it) with a little blond cherub against his chest. She wasn’t crying. She didn’t actually seem upset at all. She was just resting and, it seemed to Niall, trying to talk to her daddy. He bit his lip at how beautiful it was. This is all he wanted. This is really all he _needed_ in his life. His amazingly kind husband and their new sweet daughter

While Niall was counting his blessings, Harry looked up in surprise. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered excitedly. “She only cried for a few seconds before I got her so I didn’t think it’d be enough to wake you up!”

Niall tilted his head to the side and asked, “you were sleeping in here?”

Harry nodded, “trying, yeah.”

Niall walked into the room and knelt in front of the rocking chair holding his family. “It’s hard for me to sleep when you’re not in the bed too.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have kicked me out then,” Harry replied haughtily.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have told our brother and sister they could be the god parents without talking to _me_ about it first,” Niall huffed.

And they were back.

Harry blinked his eyes to keep the tears at bay. He didn’t want to have this fight again. He knew he should have spoken to Niall about it but it just seemed like the most obvious choice. He didn’t know who _else_ they would pick. Sure, they had plenty of people they loved and that cared for them but Gemma and Greg were their _siblings_. Their daughter _was_ Gemma’s. How could she _not_ be her godmother? And Greg. Well, Harry knew Greg was a bit of a sore spot sometimes for Niall but the fact was that they’d been bonding over fatherhood recently. Greg was happier to have Niall closer to home more often and had made fewer passive aggressive snipes at his brother. Plus, they were both young adults and Greg was a father himself. _It just made sense._

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispered. “I’ll tell them that I made a mistake and we need to discuss it further.” He was looking down at his hand covering his daughter’s back. She was just so small. He would do anything to take care of her, to make sure she was always protected, whether he could do it himself or not.

“When you do that, they’re going to know it’s my fault. I’m going to become the bad guy, Harry,” Niall responded, his own eyes on his husband’s large hand with the circle of love and respect on his finger.

Harry knew Niall was telling the truth and he couldn’t change that. They _would_ know Niall had disagreed with Harry’s declaration and blame him. Harry couldn’t let that happen but he didn’t know how to fix it. Although it was stupid, he said, “I could tell them I was drunk and didn’t meant to say it out loud. I could tell them I was thinking that it would happen that way but we hadn’t weighed all of our options.”

“And what happens when we pick Deo or Willie to be the godfather? How do you think that will go over?” Niall asks with an eyebrow raise, still not bringing his eyes above his daughter’s form.

“How do you think it would go over if I’d never said anything?” Harry asked, knowing Greg wouldn’t be happy either way.

Niall sighed and brought his face down into his hands. “You’re right,” he mumbled into his fingers. “He would never have been happy if he wasn’t the godfather.”  Crossing his arms on his knees, Niall leaned into them while he thought over the problem a bit more. “Fine,” he decided. “Greg will stay godfather and we just won’t ever die.”

Harry couldn’t fight the smile on his face. “I can agree to that.”

Niall finally raised his face to Harry’s and pointed a finger in his direction, saying earnestly, “I’m serious Styles-Horan, you can’t ever leave me alone to raise a family without you.”

Harry moved forward in the chair, keeping their daughter steady as he shifted onto his knees in front of his husband. “I wouldn’t ever dream of leaving you love. Not ever.”

Niall just nodded and leaned in to first kiss his daughter’s head and then his husband’s lips.


	11. Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you (Nelena/Hendall/Narry Canon - 3.6k)

“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you,” Selena said with a laugh.

Harry couldn’t help but frown. Why _wouldn’t_  she be jealous of him? He’d been with Niall off and on for the last several years. She can’t just come in here and pretend that didn’t happen. He narrowed his eyes at her, not that she could tell in the dim lights of the bar. “You _should_  be. Niall loves me. He might be dating you right now but it’ll never last,” Harry hisses at her. He chooses not to wait for an answer, afraid that whatever she says might be accurate and heart breaking, and stalks away towards the bar. 

He chooses to glance back over his shoulder to see if she’s looking at him leave but feels his heart stop when he sees Niall has taken his place, sliding in next to Selena, taking it a step closer, wrapping his arm around her back. She’s leaning into him, her own arm wrapping around the back of his neck, whispering in his ear. They both laugh and Harry has to turn away, fighting the emotion in his eyes, blinking away the tears before they can fall.

He doesn’t speak to either of them again for the rest of the night. One Direction had just had their last performance and Harry should be celebrating. He should be relishing in the beauty of his friendship with the other One Direction lads and the beginning of their careers or appreciating the break that is now upon them. Thinking about all of the things he can do now that he’s not tied down every second of every day, working towards an album or a tour.

The next day, Harry sees the articles about Niall and Selena.  [Selena Gomez & Niall Horan Spotted Kissing Passionately At ‘X Factor’ After Party](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhollywoodlife.com%2F2015%2F12%2F15%2Fselena-gomez-niall-horan-kiss-x-factor-party-make-out%2F&t=OTk2NmExMTFjODM4ZGUyNTRkZTY4ZmUyMTYwZDU2OWY3NDRjMTQzZSxLeEdyOEdPSA%3D%3D&b=t%3AWGiNVqNbFpZH-A6uF7gNdw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkirrylovesnarry.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F157108040197%2Fnarry-drabble-92-nelena-hendall-or-narry&m=1).  Harry can’t help the physical reaction he has at reading those articles and seeing the pictures. He considers calling or texting Niall but is afraid Selena will still be with him and refrains. Instead, Harry focuses on his family. It’s the holidays so he needs to finish his Christmas shopping and start making his way back home to his mother’s house. He’ll talk to Niall in the new year.

Harry rings in the new year with Kendall Jenner and, yes, maybe it was petty but it felt good to know Niall would read the articles and see the pictures. Harry only hoped Niall felt the same reactions Harry had at the Selena pictures. He wouldn’t know though because Niall reacted the same way Harry had: radio silence. They weren’t calling. They weren’t texting. It was starting to leave a constant ache inside Harry as he debated how to reestablish their connection.

Ironically, it starts with a chance meeting with Selena. Harry is dining at one of his favorite restaurants in LA with his friends Jeff and Glenne when Selena approaches. She’s alone and she looks nicer than Harry remembers. It’s not that he ever thought she was _mean_. Niall wouldn’t like a mean person but she had her nails dug into _his man._  Not that Niall seemed to realize he was Harry’s but that’s another issue.

“Harry,” she says, approaching him with a small smile. “How are you doing?” 

Not sure what she wants, Harry decides to play nice. “I’m doing well, Selena. How are you?”

“Good, I’m doing well. I just, I know the last time we saw each other, the circumstances were kind of weird and I wanted to clear the air a bit if you don’t mind. Can we have a minute?” Selena looks shy all of a sudden and as much as Harry would prefer to pretend she doesn’t exist, he excuses himself from the table and they head to the lounge of the restaurant. They find a corner booth and Harry, being a gentleman, offers her choice of seats. She slides in and he follows suit across from her.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Harry asks. He clutches his hands below the table, trying to appear calm on his face.

“Have you spoken to Niall?” Selena asks, immediately jumping to the heart of the matter.

Harry’s shocked at her question. _No_ , he thinks, _not since you stole him_. Of course he can’t say that so he just shakes his head. “We’ve both been a bit busy with the holidays and this new hiatus, haven’t we?”

“Riiight,” Selena says. She seems like she’s considering his answer, trying to gauge how much truth there is in it. “Not even a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year text?”

Guilt floods Harry’s stomach. “No,” he said. “We’re trying to not live in each other’s pockets with this whole hiatus thing,” he lies. It’s not a _complete_ lie. They _did_  decide, as a group, to spend some time apart. They never said they wouldn’t be friends though.

Selena’s eyes narrow at him suspiciously. “So, you can’t even text each other then? Or chat occasionally? If Niall needed you, would you even be there for him now?” she asked harshly.

Annoyed, Harry answered, “of course I’d be there for him if he needed me. He knows he can reach out.”

“Does he?” she asks condescendingly.

“Yes, he does,” Harry answers tensely. “What makes you think he can’t reach out to me?”

Selena leans back in the booth, her own fingers sliding in and out of the slots of the opposite hand anxiously. She’s staring at them as she responds, “Niall and I didn’t work out. I just thought he’d call you or something.”

“Oh, because I’m second best?” Harry asks angrily. He can feel his chest tightening. He just wants to yell at her in the middle of the restaurant but, for his image, he restrains himself.

Sighing, Selena shakes her head slowly. “No, I didn’t mean it like that. I can’t be with Niall and I think part of the reason is because he doesn’t really want me. Yes, he had a crush on me but I think I was more a goal for him than an actual girlfriend. He’s a great guy and I like him but I don’t think he wants a happily-ever-after with me and honestly, I’m tired of _not_ being someone’s happily-ever-after. I know,” she starts, like she’s been told this a number of times, “I’m too young to be thinking about marriage and settling down but I want the person I’m with to at least be _thinking_  about the end game. Marriage, kids, all that. Niall didn’t want that with me. He may not know who he wants it with but all signs seem to point to you. He talked about you all the flipping time. ‘Harry likes this shirt. What do you think?’ ‘Harry said we’d like this restaurant. Want to go there?' ‘Harry took this picture of me. Do you think I should make it my profile picture?’ _Seriously_ , Harry. You were in every one of our conversations. Every. Single. One. And I can’t compete with that. I don’t even want to try. We haven’t seen each other since the day after your last performance. We tried a few phone conversations but it didn’t work out. I told him I wanted to be friends and he accepted it pretty easily. I’m just surprised he didn’t tell you.” Selena finally looks up from her hands to look in Harry’s eyes, waiting for a response.

Harry had been holding his breath for half of her monologue. _Niall spoke about him that much? He wasn’t upset over Selena leaving him? Or maybe he was and he just didn’t want people to know. Maybe he was hiding it. Niall tended to internalize when he was really in pain._  “I’ll call him,” Harry finally answered. “I’ll see how he’s really doing.” He felt like he should apologize for not calling sooner but he knew Selena wasn’t the one he should be apologizing to. “Thanks for letting me know. I know I wasn’t always the nicest to you,” Harry answered somewhat bashfully. He prided himself on his manners but he knew that he was sometimes snippy with her.

Selena offered him a gentle smile. “It’s OK. I get it. I wouldn’t be nicest person to someone trying to come in and steal my man either.”

Harry stood and offered her a brief hug before they said goodbye. He went back to his dinner with Jeff and Glenne but kept his thoughts on Niall for the rest of the night. When he got home, he looked Niall up on social media to see where he was right then. The last known destination for him was a week earlier in Australia. Harry figured out the time difference that it was early in the evening the next day in Sydney. Laying in bed for several more minutes, Harry thought about what he wanted to say to his friend. He couldn’t come right out and tell him he loved him, missed him, and wanted them to work out. That wasn’t a phone conversation. Harry decided he would keep it light. Act like he was just checking in on his friend. Harry pressed ‘Nialler’ in his phone, listened to it ring a few times before his voicemail picked up. ‘ _Hey, it’s Niall. I’m on a bit of a holiday at the moment so I’m not checking my phone much. Best bet is leave me an email and I’ll get back to you when I’m done pretending to be a college kid! HaHa!’_  Harry sighed, ending the call without leaving a voicemail. Who knew if Niall would ever listen to the crazy number of messages he was probably getting.  Harry pulled up his email app and sent a quick message to Niall: _Hey, call me when you get a chance._ He paused contemplating adding more and added: _miss you._

Harry didn’t hear back from Niall for two months and when he did it was a simple response to his email: _Miss you two. Call soon._  Harry smiled at the wrong ‘two’ but resigned himself to waiting for Niall’s call, whenever that might be.

It was another week later when Harry was in a meeting about his new movie that he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He discreetly pulled it out to see Niall’s face lighting up his screen. Unable to hold back his grin, Harry excused himself from the meeting to take the call. In the hall, Harry answers, “hey babe!” without thinking.

“Uh,” he hears hesitance on the other side.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry cuts in nervously. “Niall, hi. I, uh, that was, sorry.”

“Hey Harry. It’s OK. Um, how are you?” Niall answers, trying to smooth over the awkwardness.

“Good, good. In LA at the moment getting all the details on the movie.” Harry realizes they haven’t spoken in almost three months and adds, “oh, no, I didn’t tell you about the movie! I’m going to be in a Christopher Nolan movie Ni!”

There’s a pause on the other line as Niall digests the information. “That’s _amazing_  Harry! Congratulations mate!”

At the word ‘mate’ Harry deflates. He didn’t want to be Niall’s ‘mate’ anymore, at least not in the sense he was using it. “Where are you?” he asks, avoiding spilling his feelings. It really needs to be done in person.

“London. Just got back from a big trip with the cousins.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to hear all about it. I’m actually in a meeting right now. Well, I just stepped out of a meeting to answer your call. I didn’t want to miss you so I should get back but I’m going to be heading to London soon. Maybe we can get together? Dinner in or something?”

“Yeah yeah, just tell me when you’re going to be back and we’ll figure it out,” Niall agrees.

“OK, good. I’ve missed you Ni. A lot,” Harry says softly.

“Missed you too Harry. I’ll see you soon,” Niall answers with the same tenderness. Harry pushes the ‘end’ button on his call and just stares at Niall’s picture before it disappears, fluttering in his stomach thinking of seeing Niall again.

They were never ‘ _a thing’_  exactly. They were close friends who occasionally helped each other out in the bedroom. Harry had feelings for Niall from the beginning but knew that it’d be too dangerous in their situation to really act on them. So he loved up on him, teased him, did everything he could to make his feelings known without actually _saying the words_. This time, he was going to say it. What did he have to lose? He’d gone the last several months without seeing or talking to his best friend and it was horrendous but knowing for sure how Niall felt  _had_ to be better, right?

It was finally the night Harry was going to reveal his feelings. He was going to tell Niall what had been in his heart for the last six years, from the moment he saw him playing guitar backstage at the X-Factor. Harry debated on what to bring. Flowers seemed like a nice choice but he didn’t want Niall to feel like he was being treated like a girl. If they were dating already, he thought Niall would love flowers but as an initial expression, might be a bit much. So Harry picked up a case of beer because everyone knew Niall loved his beer.

Harry knocked on Niall’s door and held the beer in front of him as an offering. When the door opened, Harry felt the wind being knocked out of him. Niall looked _great_. He was tan and his hair was barely blond and so _soft_  looking. He was in shorts and a polo with bare feet and Harry was speechless.

Niall wasn’t. He started laughing immediately at the offered case of beer and leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek. “Thanks for the beer Haz but I actually can’t drink it right now. Doc told me to avoid it for a bit due to acid re-flux. Man it sucks.” Niall was shaking his head, but took the beer anyway, probably just to get it out of the way. He turned and started walking back into the house, assuming Harry would follow. He did, slowly, not able to pull his eyes from Niall’s back and bum and legs and feet. Really, his eyes were just sweeping up and down Niall’s body, enjoying the site immensely. 

“So, how you been Haz?” Niall asked, as he leaned over to put the beer in the refrigerator. He also pulled out a pitcher of what looked like some kind of slushy juice drink and started pouring them both glasses. “This is something I found on the internet. It’s fruity so I figured you’d like it,” Niall said as he offered a glass to Harry with a grin.

Nodding, Harry took it gratefully. He was glad to have something to put in his mouth to avoid talking a minute longer. He finished half the glass with a sigh. “That’s really good Niall. Thank you. I, uh, I’ve been fine. You know, working a bit, relaxing a bit. All a bit strange, isn’t it?”

Niall agreed with a nod, this time pointing to his living room for them to sit down and chat. He paused halfway to the sofa and said, “oh, I forgot to ask if you’re hungry now or want to wait. I cooked already and it’s good to eat anytime. I just have to reheat it. I didn’t want to spend our little reunion cooking,” he added. He looked a little bashful to Harry but that might have just been wishful thinking.

“Uh, could we talk first?” Harry asked timidly. He didn’t know how much longer he could go without telling Niall his feelings and he really didn’t want any food thrown at him. Not that he _expected_  Niall to throw food at him it’s just a precaution. 

“Sure, yeah, course,” Niall said ushering them to sit down. He plopped down on one side of the couch and turned in so he could face Harry on the other side. “Um, listen. I want to catch up and everything but can I just ask you something?”

Harry frowned at the seriousness in his voice but agreed, “of course.”

“Are you dating Kendall?” Niall’s face was blank. There was no emotion as though he wanted the answer to be one way or another.

Harry shook his head adamantly, “no, definitely not. We’re just friends, Ni. Always.”

“But, uh, I saw those pictures from New Years. You looked awfully, uh, cuddly,” Niall argued. He was frowning now, suggesting he didn’t really like what he saw.

Shrugging, Harry responds, “I mean, I think we were both trying to get away from some stuff but there was never any talk about us being anything more than friends.”

“Friends who fuck?” Niall asks plainly with an eyebrow raise.

Harry’s eyes widen at the blunt question. “Oh, uh, I mean, there was the one time, yeah, but, uh, not since then. She’s not - and I’m not - we’re not, uh, no.” He can feel his face heating up and knows this is _not_  the conversation he wanted to have before telling Niall how he feels about him. Niall’s going to think he’s a slut, sleeping with all his friends.

“OK,” Niall answers calmly. He’s nodding his head and he seems to be thinking deeply about something. Harry doesn’t want to interrupt his thought so he sits quietly, trying to get a few last drops out of his drink that he’d downed in the last couple minutes. “I love you Harry,” Niall finally says quietly. Harry looks up and sees Niall looking at him. His face doesn’t have any signs of a joke. He looks entirely sincere.

“You _love_  me?” Harry asks surprised. He blinks for a moment and realizes _of course_  Niall loves him. They tell each other that all the time. It’s just one of their things. “Oh, um, yeah, of course you do. I love you too, Ni,” Harry answers, once his head is on straight.

Niall is staring at him intently. He’s barely sipped his drink and his breathing is slow and calm. He leans over to put his glass on the coffee table and then scoots closer to Harry on the couch. “I don’t think you understand,” Niall whispers.

Blinking, and holding his breath, Harry agrees silently. He’s not sure he understands either. He starts to understand when Niall closes the space between them, connecting their lips. He’s hesitant at first, as though he’s trying to feel out Harry’s reaction but when Harry doesn’t do anything, Niall pushes in further. He swipes his tongue along the seem of Harry’s lips and he opens his mouth quickly, willingly. Niall moves even closer, settling himself on Harry’s lap as he wraps his arms around the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. They’ve kissed before. This isn’t new. What’s new is the feeling Harry is getting from Niall. It feels like Niall is trying to tell him _this is more_. After a minute of feeling alive for the first time in his life, Niall pulls back. He leans his forehead on Harry’s and just pants into his face. Harry tightens his hold on Niall, one he didn’t even remember creating. “So, you love me, huh?” Harry asks teasingly.

“Yeah, pretty sure I do,” Niall agrees.

“I love you too,” Harry says, pushing in to offer his own kiss, as though sealing their agreement. When he pulls back he asks, “has it always been me or is this a new thing?”

“Yeah, always you. I just didn’t know it. Some crazy part of my brain thought that this was just a tour thing. Something to occupy our time when we didn’t have anyone else. Then Selena told me what happened between you two at the X-Factor after party. She said you were kind of possessive and she told me she thought you loved me.” Niall made a face like she was making crazy statements. “I didn’t really know what to do with that information honestly. I thought you’d call. I thought we’d meet up and we could talk about it but you never called. You never even texted. Then you were on that boat with Kendall and I just, I figured she was wrong. She was seeing something there because she wanted to. She knew she didn’t want to be with me so she thought she could give me someone else to make it easier. Then I got your email and I thought about it and I thought about it. I drove Willie and Deo mad with it honestly. _Then_  Selena called. She said she ran into you and that you still seemed ‘smitten’ - her word, not mine. Anyway, that’s when I wrote you back. And, here we are.” Niall looked so vulnerable. His big blue eyes were just open and waiting to hear confirmation that everything he heard, everything he _thought,_  was right.

“All of it,” Harry said quickly. “She’s right. I am smitten. Pretty sure I’ve been smitten since the day I met you and when you were with her. I just, it broke my heart Ni. I guess that’s why I ended up with Kendall for that little trip. I wanted it to be you. I really did. I love you now and I’m pretty sure I’ve always loved you.”

“Well, then I guess we have some making up to do,” Niall said, finally looking less vulnerable. He looked happy, peaceful as he leaned in and kissed Harry once more on the lips. He closed his eyes and could feel his whole body settling down, all tension lost. He had Harry and Harry had him.


	12. Tell Me You Need Me (Canon - Short)

“Tell me you need me,” Harry demanded.

Niall just stared back at him, his face blank until he answered, “but I don’t.” He paused, looked down at the floor for a moment, took a deep breath and then looked back up. His voice is hard as he answers, “I need _me_.” Softening he explains, “I _want_  you. I’ll always want you Harry but I don’t need you. If you left me tomorrow, I’d survive. I would have to because that would be my only option. Yes, it’d break my heart.” Niall moved forward, crowding into Harry’s space, looking him in the eye. “I would probably want to cry myself to sleep for weeks, months, who knows how long? But in the end, I would be OK. I would find a way to keep living. So, is that what you want? Do you want to leave me crying for months?” Staring intently into Harry’s eyes, Niall can’t read them. They’re hard. He thinks there might be some hurt in them but Harry is trying so hard to cover his feelings that Niall just doesn’t know what he’s thinking, which is a weird feeling for him. He normally knows Harry’s mind as well as his own.

“I don’t want you to have to cry ever, Ni,” Harry answers quietly. The hardness seems to break just a crack and Niall sees fear seeping through. Harry adds quietly, “I just want to know that you want me as much as I want you.”

“What has made you doubt me Harry? What have I done that’s made you think I don’t want to be with you?” Niall condenses the space between them even more, barely leaving breathing room between their faces. He can feel his heart racing, the thought of hurting Harry or Harry hurting him, leaving him seconds away from a panic attack.

Harry’s hand comes up and finds a home on Niall’s cheek. His thumb rubs back and forth over this cheekbone as Harry watches the movement. “You left me,” he answers softly. “You said we’d only be apart for a short time but you keep finding reasons to stay away. You say it’s for your album or your friends or _something_ else but it just seems like I’m not that important to you anymore.”

Officially closing the distance, Niall pushes his chest into Harry’s and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. “You _are_  important to me pet. I guess I just always thought you’d be there. Maybe I take you for granted sometimes because I know we can both travel relatively easily. I don’t mean to though, I promise you. I may not _need_ youbut I swear to you that I want you more than anything.”

Finally, the hardness is broken in Harry’s eyes and water starts forming in the bottom. “Yeah?” he asks tentatively.

“Absolutely love,” Niall confirms softly. “I love you,” he reminds his boyfriend.

“I love you too, Niall and even though you might not need me, I’m pretty sure I _do_  need you,” Harry says with his eyes closed, forehead leaning on the top of Niall’s.

Letting out a breath Niall tells him the thing he said about himself, “you’d survive without me if you needed to. Hopefully that won’t ever happen. We’ll grow old and grey together and die peacefully in our sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirms with a kiss to Niall’s temple. “Old and grey.”


	13. Are You Going to Talk to Me? (Money Problems - AU Part 1 of 4 - 1.8k)

"Are you going to talk to me?” Harry asked sharply.  


Niall glared at his boyfriend for a moment then said, “it’s a bit chilly outside. You should probably wear a coat when you go out. Don’t want to get sick.” Niall then looked back down at his laptop where he was trying to focus on paying bills, effectively shutting down further conversation.

Frustrated, Harry stood up from the other side of the table and stomped into their bedroom. He grabbed his coat and felt a tear slide down his face, quickly wiping it away and then stormed back out of the flat without looking at Niall.

Slamming his laptop closed, Niall sat back in his seat with his own frustration. He put his elbows on the table and buried his face into his hands. This isn’t his fault. _It isn’t_. Niall stands up and crosses the flat to look out the window. In the distance, he can see Harry walking away. He doesn’t have his usual pep in his step. His head is down and his hands are in his pockets. Niall tries to not let it affect him. He puts his forehead onto the cool window for a moment and then decides he needs to focus on something else. 

Bills certainly weren’t the right focus so he decides to clean. Cleaning is a great stress reliever he’s heard. He starts with the dishes and laundry, the usual tasks. Gets the vacuum out and runs it through the whole flat. When he’s done with that, he kneels in his shower and cleans at the build up of grime. The refrigerator needs cleaning. Which means the garbage needs to be taken out. Looking around he decides dusting needs to be done. It’s not a regular cleaning task for them so he spends a good amount of time scrubbing every surface in the flat to get it clean. He’s in the middle of standing on a chair, dusting the ceiling fan, when the front door opens. Niall freezes his cleaning, looks down at himself and realizes he looks awful. He’s _covered_ in dust and other dirt, his hair is probably all messed up and he’s sweating.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks from the doorway.  


“Just a little cleaning,” Niall says, climbing down from the chair and collapsing on the sofa, exhausted.  


“Maybe you should shower before sitting on the furniture,” Harry requests.  


With a glare, and while still sitting on the couch, Niall turns to his boyfriend and changes the subject, “did you get the money?”

Harry frowns and nods. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out some cash. He tosses it onto the coffee table and walks out of the room with Niall yelling after him, “was it worth it?” Harry didn’t answer. Niall looks down at the pile of cash and resists counting it. Yes, they needed money. _No_ , they didn’t need to do _this_ to get it. Harry doesn’t come back out to the living room so Niall decides he should really get up and shower. Not because Harry suggested it but because he really _is_ gross. 

In the bathroom, Niall strips off his clothes and hops in the shower without a second thought. Feeling so much better at the end, Niall turns off the water and reaches his hand out for a bath towel. Instead, all he feels is the towel rack. _Damn it! I did laundry!_ Niall remembers. He didn’t put the towels back after they finished drying. Dropping his forehead onto the side of the shower, Niall debates his actions. He can call Harry and risk another fight or he can drip all over the flat to get a towel… and risk another fight. At least the first option would involve him not having to clean anything else up. “Harry!” Niall yells. He only hears silence and is getting ready to yell again when the door props open.

“What?” Harry demands, clearly upset. His face is blotchy red like he’s been crying and it guts Niall’s insides.  


“Can you get me a towel please? I did laundry and I forgot to grab one before my shower.” Niall is trying to speak softly and as politely as he can. He is asking Harry to do him a favor when they’re in the middle of their biggest fight yet as a couple.  


Harry doesn’t answer but backs out of the room, leaving the cold air flowing in for a moment before he comes back with Niall’s towel. He pushes it towards Niall’s face without looking at him and slinks back out of the bathroom.

When Niall gets himself dried off, he goes into their room to find Harry sitting on their bed with his nose in a book. Niall doesn’t know if he’s actually reading or just avoiding him but he lets it go either way. After he finishes getting dressed, he takes a deep breath and climbs onto the bed next to his boyfriend. He bites his lip and debates what he wants to say. “I’m still mad,” he starts.

“Shocking,” Harry mutters under his breath.  


Niall swallows but starts again. “I’m still mad _but_ I want to talk about it.” Harry looks up through his eyelashes and waits for Niall to continue. “I’m sorry that I got so mad at you. I know that you’re doing this for us and, although that doesn’t make it right, I shouldn’t have shut down on you. We need to be able to talk about this stuff.”

Harry puts his book down in his lap and folds his fingers together. “Thank you for the apology,” he answer softly. “I don’t like it when you don’t talk to me. I’d prefer you yell at me than give me the silent treatment.”

“And?” Niall prompts.  


Harry rolls his eyes and turns to face Niall. “I’m not apologizing for asking Robin for money. I wish it didn’t upset you but the fact is, we _need_ it Niall. You’re working your ass off right now to put me through school. I’m just trying to keep up with our food and rent and we literally don’t have the money to pay for our heat or phones. I get to see you so rarely and when I do, you’re exhausted babe. You’re going to make yourself sick. I just want us to get through this rough patch. Once I finish school, hopefully I can find a better job and it won’t be so hard. Just one year left babe,” Harry pleaded.

Niall let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. He scooted over on the bed until he was next to Harry. He reached over and pulled his boyfriend’s hand into his lap and dropped his head onto his shoulder. “I don’t want to owe anyone else anything H. You know that. I’m willing to work myself exhausted knowing there’s an end in site. Robin doesn’t like me Harry. By taking his money, it’s like you’re saying it’s fine. It’s like Robin’s opinion of me, of _us_ , matters. Money talks. You know that.”

Dropping his own head on top of Niall’s, Harry closes his eyes. They’ve had this fight several times over the last year. This is the first time Harry has actually gone against Niall’s wishes and borrowed the money. Robin, Harry’s step-father, offered it and it didn’t feel right to turn it down when they needed it so much. Yes, it’s true that Robin didn’t like that Harry was gay, and therefore didn’t like Niall, but he didn’t make any demands. He didn’t tell Harry to move out. He knows, first of all, that it would never happen but second of all that Harry wouldn’t have taken the money with conditions. The only ‘condition’ was that he wait to pay it back until he was out of college. “I do understand how you feel Niall and I care about it, I promise. I just can’t see you work yourself to death anymore. The money he gave me can just go to my school if you want. Then you don’t have to feel like you owe him. It’s on me.”

Niall looked up and glared at his boyfriend. “I pay for your school,” he answer gruffly.

“I know you do babe,” Harry agreed. “I’m just thinking that’s the only bill that’s truly just mine. I don’t care what it goes to. Any of our bills would be fine with me. I was just trying to keep you out of it so you don’t feel like you owe him anything.”  


“ _I_ pay for your school,” Niall reiterated. “If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have even _gone_ to get your Masters Degree. I’m not letting him take credit for that.” They sat in silence for several minutes until Niall asked, “how much did he give you?”  


“Enough for two months rent,” Harry answered quietly.  


Niall nodded. “OK, put it towards that.”

Harry picked up his head and looked down at his boyfriend. “Are you sure?”

Shaking his head, Niall said, “no, I’m not but you are so we’ll just, we’ll take it. Just so we’re clear, if he tries to use this to hurt you or break us apart, I will _hurt him_.”

Harry can’t hide his smile. “I know, Ni. So, um, does this mean you’ll stop being mad at me?”

Sighing, Niall puts his arm around his boyfriend’s back and pulls them closer together. “Yeah, you know I hate seeing you cry. I especially hate when I’m the one to cause it.” Niall leans down, kisses one of Harry’s tear tracks, and runs his fingers through his thick curls. “I love you. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I love you too,” Harry agrees. “I’m sorry I hurt you too even if I’m not sorry I got us the money.”  


“You could have just left it at ‘I love you too’ Harry,” Niall teased.  


“Just making it clear. I don’t like to hurt you either,” Harry said, wrapping his own arms around Niall’s body. They were now cuddled up as close as possible on the bed. “Although, if you clean like this every time you get hurt, maybe a little pain every now and then isn’t a bad thing,” Harry teased.  


Niall reached out and twisted Harry’s nipple. “How do you like _that_ pain?”

Laughing, Harry says, “not bad actually. Maybe I could use a little more pain in my life.” He stops laughing and then adds, “just as long as it’s not you know heart-breaking, I think you might break-up with me pain.”

“Never,” Niall answers swiftly. “You’re stuck with me pet. Now and always. Even if your dick of a step-dad decides he wants you to pay up in some way.”  


“Love you,” Harry whispers again, changing back to love instead of hate.  


“Love you too babe,” Niall agrees.


	14. Good Thing I Didn't Ask Your Opinion (Money Problems AU - Part 2 of 4 - Short)

“Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Niall sneered at his boyfriend, Harry.  


“Stop being a jerk Niall. I’m just trying to help here,” Harry explained calmly.   


“You’re not the one who got laid off Harry. How am I supposed to support us without a job? How can you keep going to college? How are we even going to afford the rent on this place!?” Niall was pacing across their flat, pulling at his hair frantically. Every bill they had was running through his head.   


“You’re not the only one this is affecting Niall! Yes, _you’re_  the one who got laid off but it affects me almost as much as it does you and we’ll figure it out _together._  Me and You,” Harry rationalized. He was sitting on the couch, watching Niall pace, his stomach in a ball of knots, contemplating their situation.  


Niall stopped his pacing and stared at Harry with an expectant look. “OK then, what have you got? What’s going to fix our problem? Are you planning on dropping out of school? Getting a job at McDonalds?”  


Harry furrowed his brow and thought about a possible solution. “Yeah, OK, if that’s what I need to do,” Harry answered softly with a shrug.

His boyfriend’s mouth was hanging open. “You’re _not,”_ Niall responded harshly. “You’ve been working too hard. You’re not going to just _stop_  because of me. You - ”

“It’s not because of _you_ , Niall,” Harry interrupted, standing up, gesturing wildly with his hands. “You got laid off. It’s not like you were irresponsible and did something dumb at work to get yourself fired! If I have to put off school for a bit to get us back on track, that’s what I’m going to do. If I have to work at McDonald’s and Starbucks and Tesco, I will!” Harry was now pushed up against Niall’s chest, trying to get him to really listen to him.  


“YOU WILL NOT!” Niall yelled in Harry’s face. He backed up a step, looked down and continued, “I haven’t been working my _arse_  off so you can work at a fast food restaurant. If _I_  have to work at those places, I will. I’ve got this. We’ll be fine.” Niall ended his speech with a huff and plopped himself on the couch where Harry had been sitting. He reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him down next to him, still holding tightly. Niall sat there just thinking about their options. Taking Harry out of his last year of school _wasn’t_ an option. Once Harry finished the year, he could find a job and they would be fine. They would both be working and life would get easier, right? Niall picked up Harry’s hand and quickly kissed the back of it, still holding tight.  


Practically whispering and expecting a bad reaction, Harry said, “I could ask Robin for more money.” Niall pursed his lips and just shook his head. Harry already knew that would be his answer, but he had to offer. He continued speaking earnestly, “I need to do _something_ Niall. It’s not your job to take of both of us. We’re a partnership. I have to do something. If I don’t quit school, I can at least get a part time job. At least for now.”

Niall released Harry’s hand and buried his face in his own hands. Harry scooted closer so he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Harry dropped his own face onto Niall’s shoulder as they commiserated and debated what they were going to do. “How about we just go to sleep tonight and we’ll talk more about this tomorrow?” Harry asked. They hadn’t even had dinner, Niall breaking the news as soon as he’d come home. Niall had showered and then they’d been “discussing” what to do in the two hours since.

Nodding, Niall agreed to going to sleep since he was so exhausted over the day’s events. His (former) company hadn’t been doing well and they decided to lay off 20% of their staff to try to decrease their fixed costs. Niall, being one of the newer employees at just over two years, was one of the first to go. His boss had been very apologetic and said that he would provide references to help Niall find another job but with so many of his experienced peers being laid off, it probably wouldn’t be easy for him to find similar work right away.

“I love you,” Harry said, cuddling up to his boyfriend in bed. “Don’t think about any of this tonight, yay? Just think about being in this nice, warm bed with me, k?”   


“How will we pay the heat Harry?” Niall asked pathetically. His eyes were wide and he was serious. He had too many worries on his mind to fall asleep.  


“We’ll just have to cuddle under this big blanket. I won’t let you be cold, Niall,” Harry stated. To illustrate his point, he moved closer, pulling Niall into his chest. “We’ll always have each other to keep warm.” Niall couldn’t help a small smile at his boyfriend’s comfort and tried to get some sleep. Hopefully the next day the solution to their problems would appear.  



	15. Well, That's Tragic (Money Problems AU - Part 3 - 1.6k)

“Well, that’s tragic,” Niall stated, tossing his cell phone onto the coffee table. He was looking through the 'Help Wanted' section of Craigslist (probably not his smartest choice) to find that there was nothing within his field available.

“Maybe try a real job site?” Harry asked gently. “Like Glassdoor or LinkedIn. You’ll probably be more likely to find real jobs there.”

“Yeah, I just have to get my resume ready in order to do those." Niall looked up from his computer and asked suspiciously, "anyway, what are you still doing here? Aren’t you late to get to class?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I decided to skip class today,” Harry mumbled, not that it would do him any good. Niall stood up and stomped over to his boyfriend at the kitchen counter.

“Excuse me?” he asked with an eyebrow raise.

“Yeah, uh, I figured I’d help you out today. You know, with your resume and cover letter and searching and stuff.” Harry was washing their breakfast dishes, avoiding Niall’s eyes, already knowing his reaction.

“No,” Niall responded sternly. “You need to go to school Harry or this is all for nothing. I promise I’ll keep working on finding something today and you can help me when you get home if you don’t have too much homework. You need to go _now_.”

Harry looked up from the dishes to stare Niall in the eye. He was getting ready to argue some more when he realized Niall had that hard look, the one that said he was going to fight anything Harry said, regardless of how logical it was. “Fine,” Harry huffed. He grabbed his bag, turned back to his boyfriend and added, “love you. Good luck. We’ll get through this.”

Niall offered him a small smile in return, trying to be reassuring, as Harry walked out. Dropping the smile, closing his eyes and huffing to himself for a minute, Niall had to force out the feeling he was having. He was a failure. He’d let his love down. He needed to find a way to fix it. Taking Harry’s advice, Niall started looking through more appropriate job sites. After not finding anything he was qualified for after an hour, he took a break to make some tea and then work on his resume.

After not finding anything in the _next week_ , Niall was ready to take anything. He started asking friends if they knew of job openings. The only one they’d given him had been a bicycle delivery boy for a messenger service. Niall didn’t have a bike and, even if he did, he couldn’t see himself whizzing between cars and people without fear. He thanked his friend and kept looking. Today he was going to just start walking the neighborhood, looking for ‘Help Wanted’ signs. Harry had been doing his own looking, but he was in the middle of a big group project, so he hadn’t been home very much this week. He kept apologizing over and over and Niall knew he was spending whatever free minutes he could on his phone, job searching for him. He sent links to different jobs he thought Niall might consider each day. It was getting harder and harder to reassure his boyfriend that everything would be fine.

Now, to make everything worse, Harry’s parents were coming for dinner that night. Niall just _had_  to find a job before they showed up. He put on a nice pair of khaki pants and a polo shirt, trying to look like a good worker without being overqualified. He put on his nicest winter coat and put a pile of resumes in a folder. Walking out the door, he allowed himself a minute to just stand there, hoping, praying he’d come home with a job. 

He didn’t. He walked up and down all of the streets within a six block radius of their flat and although he found businesses that were hiring, he either wasn’t qualified for their work or he wasn’t ready to give into those types of jobs. It’s not that he felt he was ‘better’ than the teen working at the coffee shop. It’s just… _he had a college degree_. He was supposed to be an architect! How could he go from working at a architectural firm to selling coffees _to_  architects. He wasn’t there yet but the fact was, he wasn’t far off from it. He would have applied if he could have at least been a shift leader! But why would they hire an architect to be a shift leader at a coffee shop? So, now Niall was home, standing outside the door to his flat, trying to figure out how to make his day sound positive for his practical-in-laws. ‘I gave my resume to a lot of firms and I’m hoping to hear back soon!’ or ‘I’ll do anything I have to take care of your son so if I need to work at the coffee shop, I will.’ What would make them feel better about their son’s jobless boyfriend? Niall didn’t know but he couldn’t stand outside all night so he took a deep breath and walked in to a delightful smell.

“What are you cooking love?” Niall asked, walking in to find his boyfriend at the stove. Niall leaned onto his back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Pasta. Trying to be cheap but still make something that tastes good. You know, the usual,” Harry teased. He turned around to greet Niall properly with a kiss and asked, “how was your day?”

Niall groaned. “I may be a barista soon. How does that sound?”

“Better than nothing,” Harry argued with a shrug. He turned back to their meal preparation and Niall realized he’s right. If working at a coffee shop is the only way to keep money coming in, it’s what he would do. He’d apply the following day and see what happens. Niall kissed Harry’s shoulder and then went about setting the table for dinner.

When Harry’s parent’s arrived, it was tense. Harry must have told them about Niall losing his job because they didn’t seem overly pleased with him, despite Harry’s forced positivity. “So, how’s the job hunt going?” Robin, Harry's step-father, finally asked. They were halfway through their meal and Niall had hoped that it wouldn’t come up.

“Oh, very well, sir. I’ve been submitting my resume to different firms and my former boss has agreed to be a reference so I’m sure it’s just a matter of time until I find an even better job than I had previously,” Niall forced. He wanted to sound entirely sincere but he knew it sounded a bit fake.

“Well, good jobs _do_  take time. How are you going to pay bills until it comes along?” Robin asked. He had put his fork down and was staring directly at Niall’s face, almost willing him to admit defeat. It’s like Robin _wanted_  Niall to fail so he could come in and save the day.

“I, uh, I’m thinking of working at a coffee shop a block away for a bit until the right job comes along,” Niall nervously replied.

“He’s been spending so much time looking Robin! He’s working his butt off to find another job. I’m proud of him,” Harry shared. He reached over and took Niall’s hand, offering him a reassuring squeeze. Niall gave him a small smile in return, knowing it wasn’t exactly sincere.

“Well, proudness doesn’t get a job, now does it?” Robin sneered. “Maybe you two should consider downsizing. You don’t expect your mother and I to believe you use the second bedroom in this flat, do you?”

“Oh,” Harry responded surprised. “I, uh, yeah. That’s true. We can get a smaller place.”

Robin is nodding his head, glad Harry recognized the solution. “Good. I can help you pay a down payment on a new place. When is your lease up here?”

“Uh, two months,” Harry answered quietly. He wasn’t looking at Niall, knowing that the entire conversation was probably causing his blood to boil. Niall loved this flat and downsizing was exactly the opposite of what he’d want to do.

“Great, then you’ll have time to put in your 60 days notice and find a new place. If you need help, let me know,” Robin offered, continuing to eat and considering the conversation over.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head, not sure what else to say that wouldn’t make _someone_  at the table angry. The rest of dinner was fairly quiet and they didn’t talk about money anymore. Anne, Harry’s mom, tried to make the conversation lighter, talking about his sister and the rest of their family but no one was really putting forth much of an effort. When it was time for Anne and Robin to leave, everyone was relieved.

“So, we’re ‘downsizing’ then?” Niall asked with clear anger in his voice.

“It’s, uh, it’s probably smart,” Harry replied quietly. “If you’re going to be working at the coffee shop, you won’t let me get a job, and you won’t let us take money from Robin, what choice do we have?”

Niall knew he was right. They had to make sacrifices but the fact was that they were _still_  going to take money from Robin for the down payment on their new flat and potentially even more than that. Looking at the floor, Niall replied quietly, “I’ll get the job at the coffee shop tomorrow and then see if I can find another job too. We’ll see what hours and pay I’ll be getting and go from there. Can you just _not_  tell the landlord we’re moving out yet, please?”

“Of course we can wait,” Harry agreed. He put down the pan he’d been scrubbing and quickly enveloped his boyfriend in a hug. “We’re going to get through this love. I’m sure of it!”


	16. What’s the matter, sweetie? (Money Problems - Part 4 - AU - 2.1K)

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Niall asked his boyfriend as he was getting ready for work.

Sitting on their bed frowning, Harry answered, “I don’t like seeing you in a barista outfit and I hate packing our flat. I just wish I could be done with school now so I could help out more and keep us here.”

Niall straightened his shirt and walked over to Harry, standing between his knees. “What? You don’t I’m cute in an apron?” Niall teased. Seeing Harry not even crack a smile, he goes on, “I know you do pet. Believe me, you’re helping me a lot. I’m pissed about everything that’s happening but knowing you’re here makes it all worth it. I’d make coffee for the rest of my life if it meant keeping your cute bum safe, under a roof.” Niall began rubbing Harry’s thighs reassuringly.

Harry sighed. “It’s not all up to you though. I’m 50% of this relationship so I should contribute 50%!” Looking at Niall, the grief is obvious on his face. He wants so much to be able to get a job and keep Niall from working _two_  of them. Niall gotten a job at the coffee shop during the day and he was working at a grocery store as a cashier and stocker at night.

“ _Believe me_ , you contribute _at least_ 50%. If you weren’t here, I’d only be working one job because I wouldn’t care about where I lived or what I ate. Almost everything I do, is for you pet. You’re the reason I even bother to keep looking for a job at an architect firm. Without you, maybe I’d just become a bartender and flirt with all the patrons all night.” Niall has a grin on his face, like he’s being sweet and cute but Harry is only frowning more.

“So, if we weren’t together you wouldn’t be busting your arse working two jobs,” Harry responded dryly.

Niall realized his mistake and his eyes widened. “No, no, no, that’s not how I meant it pet. It’s not your fault I’m working this much. I’m just saying, it wouldn’t _matter_  to me if you weren’t around. It wouldn’t be worth it to work, you know?”

Harry scooted back on the bed, feeling like he was making Niall’s life harder by being in it. Not only was Niall being forced to have two jobs, but he was being forced out of his home. He was acting like it wasn’t a big deal, but Harry knew better. Niall loved the location of their flat and they had a lot of memories in their two years here. Harry started chewing on his lip, wondering if being together was selfish.

Niall could see the fight going on inside Harry’s head and, although he should be getting ready to leave for work, he climbed up on the bed to straddle Harry’s lap. “I’m sorry I put it that way. I don’t mean it like a bad thing Harry. I promise. I need you. You’re the only happiness in my life. Since I got estranged from my family, you _are_  my family. The only person who matters in this entire world to me.”

“That’s not true,” Harry argued with a sniffle. He wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and held him close. “You have friends and even if you’re estranged from your family, they still matter to you. Remember how upset you were when your gram died? You cared.”

Niall put his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him in so his head was resting on his chest.  “Yeah, OK, some other people matter to me but no one matters to me like you do. I love you pet and it’s all worth it. Every spilled coffee, every box I carry at the store.”

“Even leaving our home to live in a crappy one bedroom?” Harry asked with a pout.

“I’ll live anywhere with you,” Niall answered sincerely. “But to keep food on the table, I have to get to work. Promise you’re not going to just randomly leave me for my own good, yeah?” Niall was joking in his question but there was a part of him that was sincere in his worry. Harry had a heart of gold and if he truly believed Niall would be better off without him, he’d do something about it.

“I could never leave you,” Harry answered, pulling his head away from Niall’s chest. “You’re my everything too,” he added with a cheesy grin.

“Good, then I’ll see you tonight for dinner?” Niall asked, climbing off Harry’s lap and grabbing his wallet and phone.

“Yeah, do you work tonight too?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I do pet. But I’ll be off the cafe at 2 and then I don’t work at the store until 7 so I’ll have some time to do some packing and make dinner. You get home around 4, right?”

“You don’t have to make dinner. I’ll make dinner when I get home and, yes, around 4. Go have a good day at work sweetie,” Harry said with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. He had to go get ready so he went to the bathroom while Niall jogged out of the flat to get to work on time.

When Niall got home, he surveyed the boxes around their flat. Harry had done most of the packing while he was working and Niall wasn’t sure where to jump in. He took a deep breath and decided he needed to change out of his coffee-scented clothes first and then he’d figure it out. Once changed, he still stalled on packing. He was a little bit exhausted. He’d been working at the cafe for about a month now and the grocery store for about two weeks. He hated it. He desperately missed the days where they were short on cash but he only worked long hours at one job. With that inspiration, he went online to job hunt again. This time for something actually within his chosen field of study. Of course there were no new jobs listed. Niall sat back and rested his head on the back of the couch. It felt like minutes past before the front door was opening and his hot boyfriend was entering.

“Hey babe,” Harry entered with a big smile. He went straight to Niall, leaning on the couch to give him a kiss. “How was work today?”

“Not bad. I learned how to make a decent cup of cappuccino today.  I wasn’t getting the foam right before but one of my co-workers said I mastered it today so that’s good I guess.” 

“Aw, that’s great!” Harry cheered. His smile was wide and Niall couldn’t help but mirror it. Harry had obviously had a good day at school.

“And how was class? You seem to be in good spirits!” Niall patted the cushion next to him to get Harry to sit.

Harry settled in, starting to pull off his coat as he said, “it was great! My professor just got back from America and he was telling us all about his trip. I stayed after to chat with him a bit too. Turns out he’s married, and you’ll never believe this!” Harry exclaimed. He was waiting for Niall to ask something, to hint that he wanted to know more but he his eye brows just went up in question. “He’s married to an architect!”

“Oh!” Niall exclaimed surprised. “Small world, eh?”

“Yeah, she’s apparently starting her own firm. Anyway, I mentioned you, of course, like a good boyfriend and he said he would give her your name. He gave me her email address and said you should send her a copy of your portfolio. He obviously can’t guarantee anything but it’s a foot in the door!” Harry still hadn’t gotten his coat complexly off, he was too excited to share his news with Niall.

“That’s amazing Harry! Thank you! I will definitely do that!” Niall was thrilled. The answer to their problems may have been Harry continuing to go to school after all! He immediately pulled his laptop off the coffee table and started gathering information to send to her. It could be a dead end so he didn’t want to get his hopes up but hopefully it would lead _somewhere_.

“You’re welcome babe!” Harry said. He kissed Niall’s cheek, as he was excitedly working on his laptop already and got up to hang his coat. He got to work on dinner so Niall could eat before going to his second job. He just hoped Niall could quit _both_  those jobs soon.

Seeing the time, Nialll realized he must have fallen asleep for a bit and Harry had gotten home late. “I’m sorry I didn’t get any packing done babe,” Niall called out to his boyfriend in the kitchen. “I must have drifted off to sleep on the couch. I meant to just rest for a few.”

“It’s fine babe! I’ll do some more packing tonight or, you know, maybe we won’t have to pack anymore.” Harry sounded so hopeful but the fact was, even if Niall got this job, they’d already agreed to move out of this flat in less than a month and they’d signed another lease. _Plus_ , who knows how long it would take to even start working and getting paid at a new place. It might be better for them to live in the smaller flat for a bit anyway. They could save up some money so they could pay Robin back but Niall was getting ahead of himself, just like Harry.

Turns out, he had every reason to be hopeful. Harry’s professor’s wife called Niall the very next day about his portfolio and offered to meet with him in person. She reached out to Niall’s previous boss and he had raved about him, as he promised he would. She said she would take him on and looked forward to working with him! The pay was comparable to what he’d been making previously but she wasn’t planning on hiring an entire staff right away so his pay may go up depending on what projects they were hired for and their overall success. Him getting in early could definitely be a benefit!

Niall wanted to take Harry out for a celebration dinner but the fact was, they weren’t getting paid yet and they were still barely paying their rent and other bills. He got a discount on some pastries from work and brought those home for dessert. For dinner, he found, what else? Pasta! He groaned to himself, but knew it wouldn’t be smart to go out and buy anything more. At least he had the pastries as a treat!

When Harry got home, he found a candlelit dinner and a pasta coated in seasonings. (No sauce, they couldn’t afford real bottled sauce and Harry hadn’t made any from the canned tomatoes recently.) Two glasses of water in their fanciest glasses were waiting to be raised in toasts. “What is all this?” Harry asked when he walked in.

“A celebration I’d say,” Niall answered with a grin. “Your professor’s wife, Lisa, has agreed to hire me! She’s still setting up the office so I won’t start with her for two weeks but she already offered me the job! We’re going to be so good babe! And, _and_  the new flat is actually closer to her office so maybe this move will be good for us!”

Harry couldn’t contain his smile. He was so, so proud of his boyfriend. He’d worked so hard for his degree but, even more than that, he never gave up. He’d do anything to take care of them. He’d do anything to take care of _Harry_. Without even thinking about the words, Harry asked, “will you marry me?”

Stunned by the question, Niall stood there, his arms around his boyfriend, trying to find the right words. _Was he serious?_

“Sorry, sorry. I know I don’t have a ring,” Harry apologized. “And I hadn’t even really been planning on asking right now or anything. I, just, I love you. And I know without a doubt I want to spend my life with you. There’s no one else for me. All of this has just made me even more sure. So?” Harry asked nervously. “What do you say? Want to spend your life with me Niall?”

Tears were starting to flow down Niall’s cheeks and he couldn’t open his mouth so he just started nodding over and over. “This is an even better celebration now! I should have bought sauce!” he laughed.

“I don’t need sauce if I have you,” Harry said with his cheesiest grin.

“What will your mom and Robin say?”

“If it’s not congratulations, then I don’t care what they say,” Harry answered with a quick kiss to his _fiance._

“We’ll have to wait a bit to actually get married so I can give you the wedding you deserve,” Niall said carefully.

Harry couldn’t hide his smile. Niall would never stop trying to take care of him. “Or maybe so _I_ can give _you_ the wedding you deserve, yay?”

“Yeah, ok,” Niall agreed. 


	17. I Lost Our Baby (Kidfic - 1.2K)

“I lost our baby!” Niall yells as he enters their house.

Harry freezes in the kitchen for a moment and then runs to the hallway, panicked. “What?!” There, standing behind Niall, holding his hand, is their little three year old girl, safe and sound. She looks fine but Harry runs to her and swoops her up into his arms before looking back at Niall, again asking, “what are you talking about?”

Niall looks a bit panicked himself, despite the fact that Amelia didn’t appear to be lost at all. He starts rushing out an explanation, “we went to the store to get your birthday presents. I was trying to find the right size shirt so I let go of her hand for a minute. _Not even a minute!_ Once I had the right size, I reached down to take it again but she was _gone_ Harry!”

Finally understanding, Harry hugged his little girl a little tighter for a moment and then knelt down to let her go and speak to her. “Amelia, please go wash your hands for supper. We’ll be eating in just a few minutes, OK dear?”

“OK Daddy,” Amelia nodded and sprinted down the hall as fast as her little legs would let her. She was in a running phase so it makes sense that she was gone in less than a minute with Niall at the store.

Harry stood back up and took the couple of steps to reach his husband. He dipped down slightly and wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, puling him in tight. Niall didn’t return the hug, just dropped his forehead onto Harry’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said miserably.

“Love, it’s OK. You found her. You brought her back,” Harry consoled, running his hand up and down Niall's back.

Niall lifted his face up and Harry saw the tears forming, realizing Niall had been holding the fear and anxiousness in when Amelia had gone missing. “I shouldn’t have let her go. We were in a big department store Harry!” Niall dropped his head back down and said quietly, “I’m a terrible father! I shouldn’t be allowed to take her out anymore.”

Hugging him tighter, Harry held Niall for a moment before picking him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and bringing them to the living room couch. He sat down and pulled Niall’s face from his neck so he could look in his husband’s eyes. “Love, yes, we have to be more careful now that she’s able to run around but I know you’re not a terrible father _at all_. You’re amazing with her love and she’d be so sad if you never took her out anymore. Once she really starts to understand what’s going on more, we can be a little more lax but I promise you, _promise you_ , every parent loses their kid at least once.”

With that comment, Niall looked up at Harry curiously and asked, “have you?”

Harry offered a small smile and said, “at the grocery store she went running away from me just last week. Luckily, I saw her dart off so I went running after her but in seconds she was already around the corner. I felt the same panic you’re feeling right now but I got her, we talked about running away from Daddy, which obviously wasn’t good enough, and we made it home safe and sound.”

“Yeah, talk to her again,” Niall said, burrowing his face back down into Harry’s neck again. Harry knew when Niall was anxious he needed close contact so he let him rest there for a few more minutes while he rubbed his back.

A small voice approached quietly asking, “is Papa OK?”

Niall pushed his face further into Harry’s skin, not wanting his daughter to see him so upset. Harry answered, “Papa is OK sweetheart but can you come here please?” Amelia nodded and climbed up on the couch next to her daddies. Harry put his hand on her back and spoke to his daughter gently but firmly. “Amelia, remember last week when we were at the store and you went running off?”

Amelia nodded, remembering the way Daddy had been upset with her.

“What did you do today?” Harry asked quietly.

Amelia’s eyes got big at the realization. She looked down and answered back ashamed, “I ran away from Papa.”

Harry nodded and said, “yes, and when you ran away Papa was scared he lost you. Darling, you can’t run away from us when we’re outside. It’s OK if you want to play run away in the house or around the backyard when we’re together but it’s _really, really_  important that when we go outside to public places that you stay with us close, OK?”

Amelia nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry Daddy,” she said.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at his sweet little girl. “You didn’t run away from me today. Who should you apologize to?”

Amelia looked at her Papa who still had his face hidden. She knelt next to her Daddy’s legs and put a hand on her Papa’s back trying to get his attention. Harry’s hand was on her back, holding her steady as she asked, “Papa?”

“Yes baby?” Niall responded, muffled from his hiding spot.

“I’m sorry.” Harry looked at Amelia’s face to see she had her own tears forming. She didn’t like when she made her Papa upset. He pulled her in for a side hug and a kiss to her forehead.

“Niall, love, I think Amelia could use a hug from her Papa,” Harry added, squeezing his husband with his other arm to encourage him to sit up. Harry felt Niall shifting away from his daughter so he could wipe his face with his hand and then he slowly sat up.

Niall turned and reached for their daughter, pulling her into his lap, which was still in Harry’s lap and gave her a tight hug. “Thank you baby,” Niall whispered. “Please, _please_ don’t do that again.”

“I won’t Papa,” Amelia reassured. (She did it again the following week at the playground with Harry. It took a few more runaways, tears, and apologies before she really understood and stopped.)

“Who’s hungry?” Harry asked his family. “Dinner is ready. I just need to plate it up.”

“Me Daddy!” Amelia yelled, sitting up straight in her Papa’s lap.

“OK sweetheart, go sit at the table and we’ll be there in a minute.” Amelia quickly pushed herself off their laps, accidentally kicking Niall in the stomach in her haste. He made an “ugh” sound but let it go. Niall was starting to stand up to follow Amelia to the table but Harry kept him in place for a minute. Niall looked at Harry questioningly. “You’re an amazing father Niall. I wouldn’t trust my little girl with anyone else.”

The complement made Niall blush a little and he leaned in to kiss his husband. “Thank you for being patient with me. I know this comes a little easier for you.”

“You’re crazy. You’ve been taking care of me for years!” Harry teased.

Niall smiled and kissed his husband again in response. “I love you pet.”

“I love you too love,” Harry said with another kiss before lifting him up and setting him on his own feet to head to the dinner table.

_So cute. Just because._


	18. Welcome Back. Now F*cking Help Me (Runaway Part 1 of 3 - Canon - 1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/1/17

“Welcome back!” Niall yelled as he heard his front door closing. “Now fucking help me!” 

A voice he wasn’t expecting responded very sweetly, “what do you need my help with Niall dear?”

“Louis?” Niall asked, frowning, confused as his band mate walked into his kitchen. It’s not that he wasn’t expecting a band mate - just not this one. “What are you doing here mate?”

“Oh, um,” Louis didn’t look like he had an answer prepared. His eyes were big and he was struggling to come up with an appropriate response.

“Oh,” Niall answered dejectedly, shoving the mixing bowl he had in his hands across the counter, spilling the flour/sugar mixture. “So you’re his replacement then?” Louis looked around, as though the answer was somewhere in the room. “If he didn’t want to talk, why the hell didn’t he just _say so_? Yes, I invited him over to celebrate his birthday together but it was _his_ idea to make this stupid cake.” Niall paused and another thought occurred to him. “Oh, yeah, it was his idea as a way to escape. He somehow knew I wouldn’t have eggs or some other ingredient so him suggesting cake baking was his way out. ARGH!” Niall yelled and slammed his fist down onto the counter! “Why won’t he just _talk to me_ Louis?!” He looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears to stay in his eye sockets but it was useless. One came streaming down against his will. Niall harshly shoved it off his face and then walked out of the kitchen with Louis following behind quietly.

Sitting on his couch in the living room, Niall finally looked at Louis and asked, “what did he say to you? Did he tell you _why_ he couldn’t talk to me or where he was going?”

Louis sat close to Niall so their thighs were touching and he wrapped an arm around his friend’s back. He spoke slowly and softly, “he said he wasn’t ready. He said he thought you wanted to get back together and he couldn’t tell you no. He claims it’s physically impossible or some shit like that. He knew you’d be mad though so he hopped the first flight back to London.”

“WHAT!?” Niall yelled, jumping up from his seat. “He wanted to avoid talking to me _so badly_ that he _left -_ the country!? What the hell did I do? Why doesn’t he love me anymore Lou?” Niall could feel his heart physically shattering in his chest.

“It’s not you, love. It’s not.” Louis stood up and grabbed his friend’s shoulders, shaking them slightly as he explained, “this is a Harry thing. I don’t know if he thinks he doesn’t deserve you or if he thinks you’re going to end up leaving him or _what_ but he loves you Niall. I _promise_ he loves you. He just doesn’t know how to say it right now.”

Niall stared in Louis’ eyes trying to figure out if he was telling the truth but it seemed Louis really believed everything he was saying. Which meant Niall had to talk to the source. Reaching into his back pocket for his phone, Niall backed away from Louis and dialed #3 on his phone: Harry. It rang and rang and rang until the voicemail picked up. “ _Hey, it’s Harry. Please leave me a message and I’ll try to get back to you.”_

“Harry, you know who this is. The person you just ran out on _again_. The person you say you love but don’t do anything about. I’m fed up Harry.” Niall changed his tone from fierce anger to quiet vulnerability in a flash. “I honestly don’t think I can take much more of this before I give up. I’m so close Harry. Don’t let me give up on you, pet. Please, please don’t get on that plane. Please come back to me. Tell me why you’re so scare -” BEEP, the voicemail cuts off leaving Niall staring at his phone. As the call to Harry goes away, he looks at the background to see this photo:

Harry, happy, laughing, willingly doing a selfie. It just made Niall’s heart hurt worse.

Dropping back onto his couch, Niall curled up in a fetal position and told Louis, “I’m just going to go to sleep. You can go now.”

“Love, I don’t think I should go yet. Why don’t we finish that cake, eh? We both love a good dessert!” Louis tried to be upbeat and encouraging for his friend.

“Did you get the eggs Harry claimed he was getting?” Niall asked, turning to Louis, sulking.

“Oh, uh, no. I can though!” Louis jumped up with his idea. “I can run out to the corner store. Just eggs?”

Niall looked at Louis, grateful for his friend but having no desire to make Harry’s birthday cake any longer. “I appreciate the offer Lou but I really just want to be alone. Maybe he’ll call and we can have it out but for now, just let me be please.”

Louis sat back down on the couch and ran his hand over Niall’s socked feet for a minute, trying to decide what he should do. “How about this?” he offered quietly. “How about you take a little rest and I’ll just sit here. Then if you need me, I’ll be here and if you don’t, well, I’ll just play around on my phone or something.”

Looking back at his friend, Niall didn’t have it in him to fight anymore so he just nodded and closed his eyes, desperate to get away from his thoughts. When he woke up, it was 6am and Louis was gone from his spot on the couch. Whether that meant he found a bed upstairs or went home, Niall didn’t much care. He decided to pull himself to his own bed and try to sleep until a decent hour. Unfortunately, the second his head hit the pillow, he couldn’t stop thinking. _Did Harry get his message? If so, did he ignore it or did he think about staying? Why was it that he suddenly couldn’t talk to him? They used to be able to say anything to each other. You fall in love and life gets so much harder apparently. Maybe it’s really time to give up. For real this time._


	19. I Don't Want You to Stop - (Runaway Part 2 - Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/2/17

“I don’t want you to stop,” Harry whispers to himself after listening to Niall’s voicemail. “Don’t give up on me.” He was back home in London. He saw that Niall had called while he was still in California but he knew if he heard Niall’s voice that he may not get on the plane. He may give in and just _become_ Mr. Niall Horan. (Not that there was a proposal on the table but it felt like it.) There’s a huge part of him that wants just that but there’s another part of him that knows he’s too young to be this in love with someone. He needs to focus on his career. He can’t be tied down.

Harry was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the same thing he’d had in his head for at _least_  the last 15 hours, maybe the last year. Maybe the last 6 years. Always Niall. When Harry’s phone rang, it broke him out of his thoughts and he saw Louis’ face flashing on the screen. He groaned, knowing Louis was going to be pissed at him and he owed it to him to answer the call.

“Hello?” Harry answered tentatively.

“Harold Styles. How the fuck dare you do that to me and to Niall?”

“I’m sorry Lou,” Harry said softly. “You know why I did that.”

“I _do_  know and I’m tired of you being such a fucking chicken. Get your act together Harry. You love him. He loves you. It’s like one of those sappy romance movies you like. You’ve done the angsty, sad shit and now it’s time for your happy ending. What’s keeping you from that?”

Harry laid back down on his bed, rolling his head around on his pillow, trying to settle his thoughts. “Louis. He’s just - I mean, I’m - we, _we_  just can’t - ARGH! I don’t even know! I want to be with him Louis. I _do_  but he deserves better. He deserves someone who can follow him around on tour. Someone who can stay home and raise his babies. Someone who isn’t photographed with friends and rumored to be dating the entire world. I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want to make him think I’m cheating on him or not paying him enough attention. I just want him to be happy.” Tears were streaming down Harry’s face as he finally said all the words that had been shaking around his head. He’d never admitted his fears out loud before. He wasn’t sure if it was because someone could refute them or because they couldn’t.

The line was quiet as Louis thought about Harry’s response. He finally answered quietly, “isn’t that _his_ choice?”

“Of course it’s his choice Lou. He should absolutely choose someone who can make him happy and I know we get along well. Hell, I know we love each other but I love him too much to tie him down. If he chooses me, he’ll end up hating me and that would hurt me more than anything in the world.” Harry’s voice broke in his last sentence. He had every intention of adding to his argument but he just couldn’t get beyond that thought. Niall hating him would be _devastating_.

“Do you think maybe he’s hating you a bit right now since you keep running away?” Louis asked calmly. “You ran away from him in London so he followed you to LA. You ran away from him in LA; do you think he’s going to follow you back to London?” Louis asked exasperated. “He’s not going to follow you forever Harry. Either _be_  with him or tell him you can’t. This limbo thing isn’t good for either of you.”

Harry defended himself, “I can’t tell him no. He’ll get over the running. Once he meets someone else, he’ll realize that it was for the best. We’ll just go back to being best friends.”

“I can’t even talk to you. I’m not doing this again. I’m not filling in for you. I’m not defending you anymore Harry.” Louis’ voice gets harsher as he says, “call him and call him now. Don’t let him just stew in his hurt thinking you don’t love him.” With that, Louis hung up, not wanting to hear any more excuses from his friend.

Harry sat up and stared at his phone, thinking about what time it was in California (9am). Niall may or may not be awake yet. He shouldn’t have run away again. He should have just talked to Niall. He should have said what was on his mind and let Niall choose, just like Louis said. This wasn’t a conversation they could have over the phone though. Niall wasn’t going to follow him again. He couldn’t rush right back to LA again. What was he going to do?

He picked up his phone and called his best friend: his sister. “Gemma,” he rushed when she answered. “I need your help.”


	20. How Could I Ever Forget About You? (Runaway - Part 3/3 - Canon - 2K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/3/17

“How could I ever forget about you?” Niall asked himself, staring at yet another picture of Harry on his phone. In this one he was holding a puppy, staring at it with the cutest, most puppy dog face of his own. It had been three days since Harry had skipped out on their plans. Louis told him if he didn’t call the very next day to drop him. To stop pining over someone who couldn’t be there for him. Louis was right. Niall absolutely _should_  stop pining but how? How could he just forget about his first _real_  love? Louis wouldn’t tell him about the phone call he’d had with Harry but Niall knew Louis was pissed after it.

“I won’t book another plane ticket,” Niall told himself as he got out of bed. “I’m done chasing him. If he decides he wants me, he’ll have to come get me.” Niall took one more look down at Harry on his phone and considered deleting it. He’d already changed his phone background to a sunset. It was hard to even _pick_  a background that didn’t make him think of Harry. The sunset was in LA so even that wouldn’t work in the long run but at least it was a less blaring reminder.

Avoiding deleting the picture, again, Niall stuffed the phone in his pocket and jogged downstairs to make some breakfast. When he got there, he was frozen in place. Someone was already in his kitchen. Someone had the refrigerator door open and was bent over to take something out. Seconds later, the intruder turned around and jumped at the site of Niall, dropping a carton of orange juice.

“Harry,” Niall breathed out.

Harry, holding his chest, teased, “way to sneak up on a guy Niall!”

“You’re the one showing up in my kitchen unannounced!” Niall argued. He didn’t know what to feel. Harry had been here, in his kitchen, just three days earlier and run away before they’d had a chance to talk. Was he back to have that talk? Did he come back so he wouldn’t lose his friend or did he come back for something more? Niall couldn’t find the words to ask, so he just stared as Harry picked up the juice carton he’d dropped.

“I was going to make you a power smoothie or something but then I realized that would probably be a shit apology breakfast so I picked up some ingredients to make waffles. Is that OK?” Harry wasn’t even looking at Niall. He was arranging the ingredients on the counter, shuffling them around, avoiding Niall’s eyes.

“Apology breakfast?” Niall asked. Again, he didn’t know what the apology would entail but he had hope.

Harry cleared his throat and finally looked up sideways at Niall. “Yeah, apology breakfast. So, uh, waffles OK?” Niall nodded and Harry offered a small, grateful smile and set about making their food. He had picked up the ingredients for waffles including maple syrup, fresh fruit and whipping cream on his way, not wanting to assume Niall would have everything he would need. Niall watched as he cut the strawberries, trying to make them professional looking, and then beating the cream for whipped cream. By the time he was done, the food looked spectacular. It looked like something Niall could get at a fancy LA hot spot. Harry plated their food and brought the dishes to the kitchen table. He then went back and brought their glasses of orange juice over as well. Niall was still standing between the table and the stove, just watching Harry’s actions, trying to detect their meaning. “Are you going to sit?” Harry asked softly once all of the food was ready.

“Yeah, course,” Niall said, sliding into a seat in front of Harry. “It looks great H.”

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it. I mean, the looks of it. I know you haven’t tasted it yet but hopefully you like that too,” Harry rambled. Niall couldn’t help the small smile on his face. That was his Harry. His nervous, sweet Harry. Instead of putting him out of his misery, Niall let Harry rattle on about the different food items and why he’d picked them and how he’d learned to make waffles. 

Once he’d run out of stories, they sat in silence until Niall decided to ease the tension. “This is good Harry. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Thank you for not kicking me out the second you saw me,” Harry said, clearly not joking. He looked genuinely relieved.

Niall stared as his face for a moment, licked his lip and then looked down at his plate saying, “I could never kick you out. Even if you deserve it. Besides, you usually run before I have a chance.”

Harry couldn’t defend himself so he didn’t. Niall looked up to see Harry chewing on his lip and pushing his food around his plate. Niall told himself he would _not_ apologize. Harry deserved that comment and so much more. So they sat in silence while they finished their food.

Once Niall’s plate was clean, he looked up to see Harry’s eyes already on him. Niall glanced down to see that Harry’s plate was still about ¾ full. Niall pushed his plate away and then said, “so, apology breakfast?” really hoping to break the awkwardness. They were never awkward. They were _HarryandNiall, Narry._

Harry cleared his throat, pushed his own plate back, took a sip of juice and then answered, “yes, apology breakfast. I know I’ve been a real jerk Niall. I keep running away from you and I haven’t even given you a real reason for it. So, I’ve come to do that.”

Niall could feel his eyes watering. Harry was going to tell him why he didn’t want them to get together. He pushed his chair back and walked to the living room, sitting on the recliner so Harry couldn’t sit next to him. “Go on,” he said softly after Harry had followed him and sat in the middle of the couch. He kept his eyes on the carpet, not risking looking at Harry and letting the waterworks start.

“I’m scared Niall,” Harry started nervously. Niall wanted to tell him not to be scared. He wanted to tell him they could get through anything together but Niall just bit his lip, waiting for the end of their relationship. “I don’t want to hurt you, _ever_ , love.”

Not able to hold back a response to that, Niall said, “been pretty shit at that haven’t you.”

“Yeah, I have,” Harry agreed. He shifted closer on the couch so their knees were now closer together, almost close enough to touch. It was as close as Harry could get while staying seated. “Niall, I love you. I know you know that but I have to say it again in case all the crap I’ve put you through has made you think otherwise. I really, truly love you Ni.”

 _If you loved me, you’d stop this ridiculous apology and just kiss me_ , Niall thought.

“I’m afraid of what’s going to happen if we get together,” Harry continued. “I know you got jealous when I was with Taylor. I know you don’t like me hanging around Kendall - even though she’s a lesbian - and we’re not even together. What happens when we’re together and I have to kiss someone for a movie or they force one or both of us into more fake relationships? Or what happens when I’m dumb and I go away with my friends and I don’t check in enough? What about when I flirt with a stupid reporter or a fan? I’ll _hurt_  you and it’s the last thing in the world I want.” Niall finally looked up from the floor to explore Harry’s face. Harry’s completely earnest face. He believed every word he was saying right now.

“So you don’t want to date me because I get too jealous?” Niall asked incredulously. Niall had never once told Harry not to hang out with his friends. He’d never nagged him to call more or to use social media. He wanted _Harry_ , just the way he was. Yeah, he didn’t always like Harry hanging around people that wanted to sleep with him but he trusted him and would never tell him who he could be around.

“No!” Harry exclaimed. “I don’t mean you’re too jealous. I just mean, that maybe I’m too much. Like, anyone would be jealous if their boyfriend acted the way I do. It’s not fair to you.”

“So you can’t control yourself?” Niall asked with disbelief.

Harry dropped his head into hands. “I don’t know what to say Niall. I can’t be with you because hurting you, breaking up with you, it’d be too much. I couldn’t handle that.”

“And who says we’re going to break up? Who says you’re going to hurt me enough that I’d want to do that?” Niall asked seriously. He didn’t even realize what he was doing, but suddenly he was kneeling in front of Harry, his hands on Harry’s knees

Harry dropped his hands onto Niall’s and responded, “you say that now but Niall you _know_ me. Think about it. Think about how you feel when I flirt with people! You hate it!”

“You know what I hate most about it Harry?” Niall asked carefully. Harry shook his head no and Niall answered, “when it’s not with me. I know you’re a flirt and you’re going to flirt with the world. You like people. I get it. That’s how you get yourself so many friends and fans. That’s why the entire world has been asking for Harry Styles solo album for years. At the end of the day, as long as I know I’m the one you _want_ to flirt with, the one you want to take to bed, have a family with, then I’ll be happy Harry. That’s all I want. I want the real you and I want the real you with me.”

Harry pushed himself off the couch and crowded into Niall’s space. “What if we’re both touring? We won’t always be together,” he whispered.

“We spend a lot of time apart now and I still want you,” Niall argued.

“And babies. I can’t give you babies. I know you want a family,” Harry returned.

“You may not be able to give birth to our babies but you can certainly raise a family with me and when you do, _when we do that_ , I’m going to be so happy to have you be my co-parent.” Niall whispered, “my husband.”

Both of them were breathing heavier, staring into each other’s eyes. Harry was trying to decide if he should list any of his other worries while Niall was preparing himself to fight them all off. They were meant to be and Niall knew it. He’d fight Harry’s excuses all day as long as they were just fears. As long as Harry _wanted_  to be with Niall, he could support them both through the trepidation so he asked, “Harry, do you want to be with me?”

“Yes,” Harry answered without hesitation. “More than anything.”

“That’s it then. Be with me,” Niall demanded. He stood up and slid himself slowly onto Harry’s lap, waiting to be rejected. It didn’t come so he pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. From there, he waited. The ball was in Harry’s court. Niall didn’t know if he’d take it, but he’d done everything he could to encourage him.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too,” Niall responded.

Harry’s eyes moved from Niall’s eyes down to his lips. He watched Niall lick his chapped pink lips before moving in and taking them into his own mouth. Harry took Niall’s upper lip and lightly sucked on it, enjoyed the taste of Niall before pushing his tongue through the opening and dominating his mouth. Niall could barely breath he was so excited but nothing in the world would make him pull apart from Harry now. Not ever.

Later that day, Niall updated his phone background:


	21. 5SOS LA Concert (Canon - 1.5K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/3/17

__  


_You’re so beautiful_ is the text Niall receives from Harry about halfway though the 5 Seconds of Summer concert in LA. Niall’s first reaction is to smile of course. His boyfriend just texted him that he’s beautiful. The second was suspicion. _Why_ was Harry texting him that when he was at the concert?

He sends back, _you think so?_ as a way of getting more information from Harry, hopefully.

It’s about a minute until he gets the response _of course._ Niall thinks, _well, that didn’t help._ So, ignoring the show going on right in front of him, Niall texts back _is there a reason you felt you had to text me that right now?_ Niall feels a little doubt at the text and hopes Harry doesn’t take it the wrong way. He wants Harry to feel comfortable to text him random things all the time, especially compliments. He just wants to know if there is something else going on too.

Instead of words, a picture of Niall at the concert is sent back. He has a big smile, a beer, and his shirt half unbuttoned. _Is Harry jealous_? Niall thinks. He doesn’t know how to respond. _Maybe he just saw the picture and thought I looked good and wanted to tell me._ Niall chewed on his bottom lip a bit while _Jet Black Heart_ played in the background, contemplating his response. He can’t ignore it. Harry doesn’t like to be ignored. Niall decides to take a snap just for Harry. He takes a short video of him doing a kissy face and makes sure Harry is the only recipient. He puts his phone away to enjoy the concert for a bit. 

After _Good Girls_ , Niall pulls his phone out to see a snap back from Harry. He looks around to make sure no one can see his phone and opens it to find a picture of Harry’s chest. Just his butterfly. That’s it. No shirt, no words. Niall’s response was easy: _jerk. not playing fair._

Harry still has the app open Niall can tell and gets a the words _you started it_ back immediately. Niall’s eyes narrow and he writes back _how?_ Although he can still tell Harry is in their shared Snapchat window, he isn’t typing back. Niall puts his phone away again trying to just enjoy the show without thinking about his seemingly upset boyfriend. But he can’t. He can’t stop thinking about why Harry was upset. He pulled his phone back out to see the words _you didn’t invite me. and your tits are out for the world._ Niall immediately groans. Harry doesn’t go out when Niall invites him to public places. They only see each other in the privacy of their homes and occasionally the studio. Niall writes _you wouldn’t have come_ and immediately regrets it. He’s now starting a Snapchat fight with Harry in the middle of the 5SOS show. He adds, _I’m sorry. I’ll see you later. I’m going to watch the show now._ Harry doesn’t respond, even when Niall checks again a few songs later.

After the show, he goes backstage to tell the boys how good the show was and thank them for the invitation. He feels a text in his pocket, hugs them each goodbye and pulls his phone out as he exits the room. He sees Harry’s name and the text _are you going out with them after the show?_ Niall quickly writes back:  _I’m coming to yours if that’s OK?_ Harry writes back _course_ and Niall hurries to his car and Harry’s house.

When he gets to Harry’s house, he lets himself in and finds the first floor of the house empty. He goes upstairs and there’s no Harry there either. Niall frowns and retraces his steps to see if he missed a sleeping Harry on the couch or his office. As he’s downstairs, he realizes the back patio light is on and Harry is sitting at the edge of his pool in his underwear. The moonlight provides as much light as the single patio light so Niall watches his steps, removing his shoes, jeans, and shirt on his way to Harry. 

Harry seems to sense his presence because he doesn’t react when Niall sits down next to him at the pool, dipping their feet in together. Niall bounces his shoulder into Harry’s and looks up at him sideways, trying to get a feel for his mood. The fact that he’s sitting outside, alone in the dark isn’t a good sign. “What’s up, pet?” Niall asks.

Harry looks up, and he hasn’t been crying, so that’s good. But he does look sad. “I don’t like that we always have to hang out with our friends separately. And when our friends have to choose, they choose you. They _always_ choose you.”

Niall’s eyebrows shoot up. He was not expecting that. “Pet,” he starts but Harry goes on, “I know it’s my own fault. I did this. I keep us out of the public eye. I only hang out with business-y people but I just, sometimes wish it was different. That we were just regular guys who could go make-out in the middle of a concert. That friends would automatically invite as a pair, knowing we wouldn’t go separately, you know?” Harry finally turns to Niall with his question.

“Oh, pet,” Niall breathes. “Our friends love you. They don’t _choose_ me. They just know I’m more likely to say yes. I’m more likely to be willing to be seen with them out in public.” Harry frowns again, but knows it’s the truth. At least, he hopes it’s the truth.

Niall’s arms slides around Harry’s waist and he pulls him in. “I love you and I’ll always choose you.”

“You didn’t tonight,” Harry says clearly intending to continue this fight, if it can be called that.

“No, I didn’t _not_ choose you. _You_ didn’t invite me anywhere. _You_ didn’t tell me you wanted to go to the show. If you would have done either of those things, I would have chosen you.”

“Why did you wear your shirt all open like that? I thought that was just for me.”

Niall laughs out loud at that statement. “It’s because of you but it’s not just _for_ you. I only really do it with a couple of my shirts Harry. They just, you know, work. You taught me that. It’s not like you keep your tits away when I’m not around!”

“UGH!” Harry lets out a frustrated noise. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m being like this, when I became so jealous. I just don’t like to share you.”

“Believe me, pet. I understand. I don’t like sharing you either. And, to be fair, you don’t _actually_ share me. You get the parts that matter most. You know, the bedroom parts,” Niall says with a smirk then adds softly, “the heart part.”

“I like those parts. A lot,” Harry says leaning in to offer Niall a chaste kiss.

“Me too. Want to go share those parts a bit upstairs?”

“Why do we have to go upstairs?”

“Haaaaarry,” Niall drags out his name. “I don’t want to get caught in your backyard.”

“Really, Niall? Do you think a helicopter is going to come flying up here at 11:30 at night to catch scandalous photos of us making love?”

Niall glares at Harry but gets up and out of the pool instead of answering him. He then proceeds to pick up his clothes on the way back to the house. “Coming?” he calls out at the door, not pausing for an answer.

As Harry enters the house, he hears Niall singing loudly, _What I Like About You_ as he climbs the stairs. Harry hurries up, knowing whatever Niall sings reveals how he’s feeling and therefore how he’s going to act in bed. When Niall changes songs to _Vapor_ , Harry pauses to catch his breath before doubling his speed to find a very naked Niall laying in the middle of his bed. He stops singing as Harry enters and asks, “you like my tits like this?” Harry can’t help but laugh and climb on the bed saying, “yes, always. Can you go back to singing please?”

> _I want to breathe you like a vapor_  
>  I want to be the one that you remember  
>  I want to feel your love like the weather  
>  All over me, all over me  
> 

Their love making that night ended up being very slow, Niall methodically taking Harry apart and putting him back together again, ensuring him that he was the _only_ one who got this part.


	22. Safety first. What are you? FIVE? (Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 3/4/17

“Safety first. What are you? FIVE??” Harry asks exasperated. Niall was balancing on the top of a ladder, trying to stretch out and paint the top of the wall of their new home blue. Harry could see his shirt rising and was tempted to tickle the open skin until he remembered the precarious position the man was in currently.

“If you would get your arse up here with your extra few inches, I wouldn’t have to do this!” Niall yelled back, as he continued his painting, ignoring Harry’s ogling.

“Niall, we should just hire somebody,” Harry sighed for probably the tenth time. Ever since they purchased the house, they had decided they wanted to do their own home decorating. Harry thought that meant they’d choose what they want (instead of an interior decorator) and then let someone else do the actual work. Niall disagreed. Apparently _his_ version of do-it-themselves _actually_ meant doing it themselves! Niall had picked up the paint, after sending Harry several photos of color samples, and all the supplies, including the six foot ladder.. “I’ll fall off that ladder and you know it!” Harry’s statement couldn’t be argued with so Niall stopped pestering him for height help.

Harry worked on the safety of their newspaper (mostly store ads) covered floor, starting at the bottom and working his way up. It was really quite backwards when you think about it. The taller one with the back problem working on the lower bits while the shorter one had to stretch himself out. Although they’d never done work like this before, their common sense really should have kicked in. As Harry made his way around the room, he ended up below Niall’s outstretch hand and, surprise surprise, got paint in his hair. Harry, being Harry, didn’t even notice until Niall started cackling. “Pe-pet,” Niall sputtered between laughs.

Anyone would know that was a bad sign. Harry looked up in time to watch a drop of paint fall directly onto his cheek. “Niall!” he exclaimed, backing up quickly and hitting the paint can with the back of his heels. This resulted in him falling on his butt and the paint can landing on it’s side, pouring out onto the newspaper, and inevitably, the carpet. Both men had horrified faces at the outcome but neither could react for a moment. 

Finally Niall yelled back at Harry, “Harry! Get it!” as he started climbing down the ladder. Since he was watching the paint spread, he wasn’t watching his feet, missed a step, and tumbled down, landing right on top of his fiance with an “ooppffhh!”

“Is this a bad time to suggest someone does this for us?” Harry asked timidly as he felt the paint soaking into the bottom of his jeans, unable to move due to man spread across his body.

He only received a glare back from Niall which he took to mean “yes.”


	23. I feel like I can’t breathe (Canon -3K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/4/17

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Niall said between labored breaths. He was sitting on the edge of a dining room chair with his elbows on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Leaning over him, his hand on Niall’s shoulder, was his cousin Deo. “You need to relax Ni. Slow down, deep breaths.” He started moving his hand up and down Niall’s back, creating a slower breathing pattern for the upset man. “Harry would be telling you the same thing you know.” Niall looked up to glare at Deo momentarily and then turned back to the floor, closing his eyes.

“He’d be doing a better job at calming me down too,” Niall added gruffly, his breathing slowly evening out. In his head he was listening to Harry’s voice. “ _Come on, Ni. Breathe in and out. In and out. Good job love. You’re doing so well_.” Niall smiled to himself and finally opened his eyes. “OK, we need to get to LA.”

Deo jumped up and started planning their impromptu trip. Niall sat still for a few more minutes before he followed Deo’s lead and began packing a bag while Deo booked their plane tickets.

***

When they got to the hospital in LA, Niall looked like he’d been through the ringer. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes. His hair, short now, was surprisingly disheveled and he looked a bit like he was sleep walking. Deo, having slept a bit on the plane, again led the way. He approached the receptionist and Niall held back not listening to their conversation. He wasn’t Harry’s family. Harry was world famous. Would they let him in? Niall was frowning at the thought and felt his breath hitching again. They _had_ to let him in. He _needed_  to see Harry _now_. Just as he could feel the panic attack settling in, Deo had his elbow and was pulling him down the hallway. It took a moment before Niall realized they were going into the hospital, not being escorted out. He took a couple deep, calming breaths as they approached the ICU.

“OK, you can go in but I have to wait out here,” Deo said, nodding at the room in front of them. “They said only two people are allowed in at a time and Anne is in there right now.”

“Where’s Gemma?” Niall asked, concerned where Harry’s sister was when he was in the hospital.

Deo shrugged. “Not sure. They just said Anne was the only one with him right now but I’m sure she’ll be glad to see you. Go on now. We flew all night for this.” Deo gave him a nudge in the back and Niall looked at the door in front of him for a moment before walking in, not sure what he was going to see.

Anne’s back was to him and she was slouched in her chair, clutching her son’s hand in the bed in front of her. Niall’s eyes rose to see Harry in the bed, pale, and attached to several tubes and monitors. His eyes were closed and he looked quite beat up. There were cuts and bruises covering all of the bare skin escaping his hospital gown and blankets. Although he looked like he was recently in a lot of pain, his face looked rather calm, enjoying his rest.

Niall realized Anne hadn’t heard him enter so he cleared his throat softly, hoping to not have to say anything quite yet. Anne’s head turned and she looked over her shoulder at Niall, her face covered in tear tracks but, surprisingly, happy to see him. She jumped out of her seat, dropping Harry’s hand and quickly walking to Niall. She wrapped him up in a tight hug with a quiet, “thank you.”

He clung to the woman, squeezing some of his anxiousness out around her. He couldn’t tell her she was welcome. He couldn’t _be_ anywhere else. He was going to be where ever Harry needed him, regardless of what their relationship status was at the moment.

They continued to hold each other for several moments, both needing the comfort of someone Harry loved. Anne pulled away first, looking up at Niall, searching his face. Niall wasn’t sure what she was looking for but she sighed and took his hand, leading him back to Harry. She explained, “he had a surgery already but he’s going to need another one. They’re hopeful that he’s going to be OK but he hasn’t been awake very much since they brought him in. He’s been in and out of consciousness and I don’t think he really knows what’s going on. It was a drunk driver,” she added softly. She didn’t know what had been shared with Niall, or anyone else, and she just needed to get out the facts so he wouldn’t have to ask.

Niall whispered, “what kinds of surgery?” He didn’t want to upset Anne but he had to know how bad it was and what the dangers were for Harry. They were in the Intensive Care Unit, so he already knew it wasn't good.

She looked up at him as though she didn’t want to answer but looked back down at her son as she said just as quietly, “his spine. They’re also keeping a close watch on his brain. They did a scan and they’re worried about the swelling.”

Niall’s eyes expanded. He knew it was bad. Jeff, Harry’s manager and one of his best friends, had called Niall and told him Harry was in a car accident and he was going into surgery. Although it was too soon to know the details, Niall knew Jeff was scared. He wouldn’t have called Niall to come if he wasn’t worried Harry wouldn’t survive. Still, actually hearing about Harry’s injuries frightened him more than he thought possible. He found the second chair in the room, on the other side of Harry’s bed and dropped himself into it. He just stared at his ex-boyfriend, the only man he’d ever loved and let the tears cascade down his face, silently begging him to be OK.

Niall had no idea how long he’d been sitting in the room. Nurses and doctors came in periodically to check on Harry but Niall didn’t move. He vaguely wondered at one point about Deo but couldn’t let his mind linger there with Harry laying in front of him unconscious. Anne left the room for awhile so Gemma could come in and Niall _knew_ he should have offered to leave instead but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t get his lips to form the words or his legs to stand. Anne seemed to understand though and offered to get them both some tea. Gemma had been at Harry’s house taking a nap. She’d been with him all night and Anne insisted she sleep in a real bed. Niall learned all this through a few soft sentences but didn’t engage in further conversation. He kept his hand on Harry’s and his eyes moving up and down his body, looking for signs to call a nurse into the room.

A hand tightened around Niall’s causing him to gasp and his eyes to shoot up to Harry’s face. His eyes were still closed so Niall thought it was an involuntary action until he heard his name in a very scratchy, deep voice, “Niall.”

“I’m here,” he replied, leaning into the bed and tightening his own grip. "I'm here, Harry," he repeated.

“Good,” Harry sighed. With that one word, Harry drifted off again. Niall once again felt the tears falling down his face but he was so grateful that Harry knew he was here and, more importantly,  _wanted_ him here.

An hour later, Harry was taken into his second surgery and Niall took the opportunity to check on his cousin. Deo was sitting in the waiting room talking to Anne and Jeff. They all looked up as Niall and Gemma approached. The doctor had spoken to Anne so they knew Harry was going into another surgery. They had let Anne kiss him good luck as they rolled him to the surgical wing.

“Sit down dear,” Anne encouraged, patting the seat next to her.

“He knows I’m here,” Niall said softly as he took the indicated seat. “He said it was good that I’m here.”

“Of course it is love,” Anne agreed giving Niall a side hug. “He needs you.” Anne paused and then added, “maybe more than he needs any of us.”

Niall looked up, confused. There was no one that Harry needed more than his mother. He argued, “no, not more than you, Anne.”

Anne offered a small smile but disagreed. “I’m fairly certain Niall. You being here may just be enough to get him through this surgery.” If Niall thought he was done crying, he was sorely mistaken. He closed his eyes and felt Anne tighten her grip as Gemma wrapped her arms around him from other side. Niall was glad for their affection or he may have broken down sobbing.

Jeff brought food for them all and Anne forced them all to continue drinking tea. Deo offered to pick up clothes or anything else they’d like outside the hospital. Niall, Gemma, and Anne all declined and remained in the waiting room for hours. Niall had fallen asleep, his head on Gemma’s shoulder when he felt her moving it up and down to wake him up. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the harsh hospital light before noticing the doctor standing in front of their group talking to Anne. He wasn’t understanding the words in his partial-sleeping state so he figured he’d just wait until he was done and ask what the doctor had said. Once the doctor walked away, Anne turned around and hugged her daughter tightly pulling one arm off her shoulder to pull Niall in for a three-way hug.

“He’s going to be OK,” she said excitedly. “He’s going to come back to us. Our Harry is going to be OK.”

Once again, tears fell down Niall’s face but for the first time in this overwhelming 24 hour period, they were truly happy. “When can we see him?” he asked.

“They’re settling him into his room and he’s going to be sleeping for at least awhile longer but we can go sit with him, two at a time again, in a few minutes,” Anne explained.

“Thank god,” Niall said, feeling himself deflate and falling back into his seat. “You and Gemma sit with him for awhile and when you’re ready for a break or want food or something, let us know.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to go in their first?” Gemma asked. “I understand if you want to make sure he’s OK with your own eyes.”

Niall was incredibly grateful for how unselfish Gemma was but she deserved some time with her brother and Niall insisted they both go see him. Niall now fell into the seat next to Deo and turned to Jeff. “How are you doing?” he asked.

Jeff looked surprised by the question. Niall realizes he’d been a bit selfish himself, not really asking about other people’s feelings but now that they knew Harry was going to make it through, he could feel his brain returning to normal. It was no longer chanting _Harry Harry Harry_  at him, willing him to be OK. “Uh, I, uh, I’m fine?” Jeff didn’t seem sure in his answer. Niall knew how close the two were so he assumed Jeff was struggling as much as he was with Harry’s injuries.

“Thank you for calling me,” Niall said, not sure how to respond to Jeff’s uncertain answer. “I know Anne or Gemma would have gotten to it eventually but I’m really glad I was able to be here sooner rather than later.”

“Of course,” Jeff said with a quick nod.

Looking at Jeff curiously, Niall asked, “ _why_  did you call me? Harry and I haven’t spoken much since we broke up last year. Not many people would want to wake up to their ex-boyfriend by their side in the hospital.”

Jeff looked confused. He knew they were broken up so Niall wasn’t sure about the reason for it. “He loves you,” Jeff answered simply. And Niall knew that. He _did_. They didn’t break up because they didn’t love each other. They broke up because they wanted different things. Harry wanted to go public with their love. He wanted to be able to walk hand in hand down the streets of LA and London while Niall wanted more of his privacy. It was kind of ironic actually because Niall tended to show the world more about his personal life through Snapchat, Instagram and Twitter, but there were certain lines he wanted to keep. Maybe the reason he shared more about his life was to keep the fans happy, make them think they knew everything to keep them from digging into other aspects of his life. Meanwhile, Harry didn’t care if the fans were interested in their lives. Didn’t care about the conspiracy theories. He just wanted to be able to walk outside with his boyfriend. The thought clutched at Niall’s heart. He should have been here. He knew that was an irrational thought. He wouldn’t have stopped Harry from going out to dinner with his friends. He couldn’t have stopped the drunk person from getting behind the wheel of their car. _But he should have been here._

Gemma interrupted his pity party when she approached yelling out excitedly, “he’s awake!”

Deo, Jeff, and Niall all jumped to their feet. Niall hugged Jeff first, then Deo, and finally Gemma, squeezing them all tightly with his joy. Niall looked to Gemma questioningly. He desperately wanted to see Harry but he wasn’t going to take his sister away if she wanted more time with him. She seemed to know what Niall was thinking though. It was written on his face and she shooed him in the direction of Harry’s room. “Go!” she insisted.

Niall practically ran to the room but stopped immediately outside the door. He took a deep breath, straightened his hair and clothes as best he could before pushing the door open. Inside, he saw Harry with a small smile, looking directly at his loving mother who was sitting in the same chair she’d been in earlier. She didn’t look up at Niall’s entrance this time. Instead, she stood up, kissed her son’s cheek and walked out the door, letting her hand rest on Niall’s shoulder momentarily before smiling at him and leaving.

Niall’s eyes followed Anne’s departing figure for a moment before looking back at the bed holding the love of his life. There he was. Harry Styles was there with the same soft smile he’d been giving his mother a moment ago, now directed at Niall. “How are you?” Harry asked.

“What?!” Niall squealed. “ _You_  get in a car accident, have to do two surgeries and you’re asking how _I_  am?”

Harry’s smile got larger at Niall’s reaction. “Yep,” he answered simply. Although he still looked beat up and pale, he looked alive. Niall couldn’t help the joy swelling inside his body. 

“I’m great now,” Niall said approaching Harry’s bed. He took his ex-boyfriend’s hand gently and asked, “and you?”

“Better now,” Harry answered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too. I owe Jeff a fruit basket or something for calling me so quick.” Niall shrugged at his comment but seriously considered sending something as a thank you.

“I guess I do too then. Can we go in on it together maybe?” Harry asked with raised eye brows.

“What like a couples gift?” Niall asked with a grin.

“Yeah, I mean, if you want,” Harry agreed. He was biting his lip now, not sure where this conversation was going. He’d been heartbroken when Niall hadn’t wanted to come out publicly but breaking up with him had been the biggest mistake of his life. It took almost dying to realize he would prefer to live in the shadows than not live with Niall at all.

“OK, that means you can pick it out and I’ll pay for it. You know Jeff much better than I do,” Niall responded. Niall wasn’t sure how they got here so quickly, but he would gladly take Harry back. He never wanted to be apart in the first place. “Can I kiss you now?” he asked quietly.

“Please,” Harry almost whined. Niall leaned in and very softly kissed Harry’s pink lips. He pulled away before he could deepen the kiss, realizing Harry was in the hospital and needed to take things slow. “More,” Harry demanded.

“Once you’re feeling better pet.” Niall ran his hand lightly over the top of Harry’s head where the bandage was wrapped tightly. “They’ll be lots more where that came from. I promise. You just need to get out of this hospital and promise to never scare me like that again. You have no idea-” Niall started to explain.

Harry cut him off saying, “I do. I know. I’m sorry. Never again love. Never again.”

“OK then,” Niall leaned in and offered Harry another small kiss. It was very, _very_  hard to not let his tongue slip out but Harry’s health was more important than their affection. Niall sat in the chair Anne had vacated and asked, “so, what’s new?” It was very lighthearted and something he would have said on a normal day when they’d reconnected and it made Harry smile.

“Oh, not much. Got in a car accident that almost killed me. The love of my life came back to me. You know, the usual,” Harry said softly, trying to joke. He was still a bit groggy though so his speech was even slower than usual.

“I love you,” Niall responded quickly.

Harry’s smile got even wider, he squeezed Niall’s hand and reciprocated with his own, “I love you.”

They didn’t decide that day whether they were going to go public or not but they promised to discuss it when Harry didn’t have a brain injury. They also promised that whether they did or did not would have no affect on their relationship. They would make it through either way. Their lives were so much better together and neither wanted to deny it. They were in love and that was the thing that mattered most.


	24. You Can't Just Sit There All Day (Future Canon - but not really - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/5/17 - This one is different because the characters aren't named so you can pick which person is Harry and which is Niall.

“You can’t just sit there all day,” he told me.

“Watch me,” I answered blandly, staring at the TV. I reached for the floor where there was a six pack of beer sitting and took one out, taking a long pull looking at my boyfriend in the eye, daring him to argue.

Said boyfriend looked at the ceiling and sighed. “I get it. You’re upset but this isn’t how to deal with it.”

“Don’t tell me how to deal with it,” I argued. “When you get trashed in the press for your life’s work, we can debate the right way to deal with it.”

“Right,” he said dryly, “because I’ve never been trashed by the press.” He runs his fingers through his hair and sits on the couch next to me. He puts his palm on my thigh, stretching his fingers out so they can almost meet seam to seam on my joggers. “I’m sorry Babe. But not everyone hates it. There are just some prissy people in the press who just didn’t get it. Who weren’t into the sound and don’t know what good music sounds like. They didn’t listen to the same stuff we did growing up.”

“And how do you explain the lack of sales? There was a big push the first week and then, nothing. It’s like people bought it and then immediately told everyone else _not_  to,” I complained. I leaned into my boyfriend’s strong arm, needing his comfort more than I let on.

He tightened his grip on my leg and tried to make me feel better. “I can’t explain it. I can’t tell you why people aren’t rushing out to buy it. I’d buy a thousand copies if you’d let me!” He picked his hand up from my thigh and ran his fingers through my hair, up and down my scalp until I released a big breath. With that, he leaned in and kissed my temple. “The first single did well so maybe we just have to throw another one out there, something that will get people interested again. Something to build a bridge to the rest of the album.”

“Or maybe One Direction can just reunite again so I can go back on tour,” I grumbled. Of course that’s not what _he_  wanted. _His_ album was being raved about by press and fans alike. They said it was soulful and that they couldn’t wait for him to tour _solo_.

Speaking softly, he conceded, “we will babe. We’ll get back together and make another album and tour but you don’t need One Direction to be successful. You’re amazing. You and your songwriting deserve praise and I’ll shout it from the rooftops if it’ll help.”

I looked up at him, curious about his words. “So, you’d go on your interview tomorrow and talk about my album?”

Without hesitation he confirmed, “absolutely.”

I could feel my forehead crinkling as I thought about what he was saying. His manager would be _pissed_  if he went on a promo interview and talked about a rival artist’s album but it might help. Could I be that pathetic asking him to take time out of his own promotion to help me? No, as much I want to, I can’t. “No, it’s OK, babe. Thank you for the offer. I’ll talk to my manager and we’ll figure something out. Another single, more promotion or something.”

“OK then,” my boyfriend agreed with another kiss. 

The next day while I was sitting at home, in the same spot, I turned the TV on to watch my boyfriend's press and what did he do? Raved about my album. He talked about his own of course, but then also mentioned that he’s been listening to mine in the car whenever he has longer drives. He said it’s soothing and he recommends everyone buy it. He even talked about his favorite song so that _might_ have to be my next single. Subtle hinter that one.

I could be the luckiest guy in the world.

For the record, it helped. My sales spiked after his interview and he got rewarded _handsomely_ over and over.


	25. Stop Being So Cute (Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/5/17...wow this is short & cheesy.

“Stop being so cute,” Niall teased his boyfriend over FaceTime. Harry was making faces, trying to get Niall to get over his nervousness and just have fun. “I have to go get ready for this showcase. You’re distracting me.”

“You’re going to smash it. I know you are. I’m so proud of you babe!” Harry responds, ignoring Niall’s request to hang up. His smile just got bigger.

“Thank you, Harry. I love you but I have to go.” Niall really did have to go. He was supposed to leave 5 minutes earlier but preferred a little more Harry-encouragement first.

“I love you too. Call me when you’re done, yeah?” Harry requests, putting his best pouty face on to entice his boyfriend.

Instead of being swayed, Niall laughs at the face. “It’ll be late nutter. I’ll call you tomorrow. Besides other people might want to talk to me, you know?”

“What!? Who?!” Harry tried to drag on the conversation.

“Going now H, bye!” Niall quickly hangs up after making a kissing face at the screen. He takes a deep breath and puts his phone on silent, sliding it into his pocket. He’s nervous to be singing at a showcase so closely associated with the Grammy’s. If he does well, it might up his consideration for the following year’s awards. Of course, he’d have to compete with Harry but that’s not something to think about yet.

The performance was perfect. Well, not perfect because Niall never thought his performances were perfect _but_  he was proud of it. Until he had to talk to the press. “We heard you’re putting off your album until the summertime. Is that because you don’t think what you’ve written so far is good enough? It seemed like you were ready to release it soon last time we saw you.”

Niall frowned internally while trying to maintain a lighthearted look on his face. “Oh, I just want to make sure my first album is the best it can be. I’ve been working on it off and on for the last year but you know, touring the first single and all the promo got in the way of actually finishing the album. We just decided we needed more songs to choose from before finalizing it. I’m excited for it to come out, but I’m OK with waiting until summer. It’s actually kind of nice to be able to take my time on it. We’ve never done that before.”

The reporter than said, “rumor has it that your band mate, Harry Styles is ready to release his album any time now and he did a whole movie this year. Are you worried about his album coming out first?”

And there it is. Niall’s insecurities brought into the harsh light of the media. “No, not at all,” he says with a smile. “I’m proud of him and I know he’s putting together a great album. I can’t wait for it to come out. I’m sure everyone will love it.”

Niall finishes his interviews and climbs into the back of the car that was hired to take him home. He let out a long breath and pulls his phone out of his pocket wanting to hear only one voice. “Hi pet,” he breathes out at the low, tired ‘hello’ he receives. “I’m sorry to wake you. I just needed to talk to you.”

“What’s wrong babe?” Harry asks, slowly waking up concerned. "I thought you weren't calling until tomorrow."

“Yeah, I know. Nothing. I mean, the performance was good. It was just the press, as usual. One of them asked me about you and about my album being pushed back. Why do we have to compete? Why can’t we just be two separate solo singers, huh?” Niall slumped in his seat, frustrated, dropping his head onto the headrest.

Niall can hear Harry sitting up in his bed, the blankets swishing around, and a lamp turning on. “It’s natural to want to compare two similar things. We come from the same band so we’re going to get compared. I’m sorry that it hurts you love.” Harry's voice is sympathetic but he's also being unreasonable rational. Niall just wants someone to commiserate with him.

“It’s just, you’re you, and I’m me. We - we’re not that alike,” Niall pouts.

“You’re right and you are pretty damn special. When your album comes out, all talk about my album will probably cease,” Harry says with a gentle laugh. He knows that’s not what Niall wants but he’ll do anything to boost his confidence. “Your first single has done really well, Ni. I know you can’t help but second guess everything but you’re amazing baby. Regardless of how your album does, what the press says, you're amazing to the people who know you.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Niall answers quietly. His boyfriend always knows what he needs to hear. That’s why he’s always the first call when he’s upset. “I really can’t wait for your album to drop. I’ll be all over social media to see what our fans say and every interview I’m asked about it, I’ll rave, I promise.”

“I know you will love and I’ll rave about yours in return. I promise,” Harry responds quietly. 

“OK, I’ll let you get back to sleep now. Thanks for answering my middle of the night call.”

“You know I’ll always answer for you if I can,” Harry answers.

“I know. Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too. Night babe.”


	26. You’re seriously like a man-child (#OhNoNiall - Future Canon - Kidfic - 1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/6/17

“You’re seriously like a man-child,“ Harry scoffed. His husband had just walked into their living room _covered_ in mud. “Please, please take off your shoes before you take another step in this house. In fact, take off all your clothes and I’ll take them straight to the laundry. I don’t want you tracking mud all through the house!” Harry looked incredibly distressed at the though.

Niall looked at his husband and started laughing. He knew he was a mess. He’d gone golfing and fallen into the mud. The rain had stopped before he played but just barely. “Are you sure the mud is the reason you want me out of my clothes Haz?” Niall raised his eyebrows in a teasing question.

Scowling, Harry swiftly walked to his husband and started pulling his jumper over his head. “What were you even thinking playing golf in this weather? If you get sick from this, so help me Horan,” Harry ranted.

“Hey! If an Olympian, a gold winning Olympian at that, invites you to a round, you go!” Niall argues as his jumper was pulled over his head.

Harry has Niall’s jumper in his hands and he’s looking at Niall’s feet expectantly. Groaning, Niall toes off his shoes and starts undoing the zip on his golf pants. He’s bent over to pull them off when he hears, “why are you getting naked Papa?” Of course his daughter walked in while he was in his underwear, a polo Shirt, and crazy socks.

Niall finished pulling them off and then explained, “Daddy doesn’t want me to make a mess with my clothes so he’s making me take them off at the door butterfly." He shoved his pants into Harry’s arms and once free of the clothes, Niall slides past his husband and hurries to his daughter to pick her up. “How are you today little lady?”

“Put pants on Papa,” Amelia answers, wrinkling her nose.

“You used to think it was fun to walk around without pants you know,” Niall says, placing his seven year old back on the ground and following her orders to get dressed. Yelling back over his shoulder, Niall says, “and your Daddy would be pantsless all the time of he could get away with it!”

Niall knew Amelia was now showing off her own scowl, just like her Daddy. “You _wouldn’t_ Daddy! That’s gross!” Niall couldn’t help cracking up at his daughter’s reaction. Niall goes back downstairs to his family after a nice, long, hot shower. He was happy to see grilled cheese and tomato soup waiting for him. He had the best husband, even when he was nagging him.

“So how exactly did you end up completely covered in mud?” Harry asked over their lunch.

“A repeat of Augusta basically,” Niall answered with a shrug. “Without the cameras.”

“What happened in Augusta Papa?” Amelia asked.

Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry to see if he wanted to field that response since he enjoyed teasing Niall about it, even 10 years later. Harry took the hint. “Papa was at one of his golf tournaments, caddying for Rory. Do you remember Rory?”

“Yeah, but what’s caddying?” she asked.

“Carrying someone’s clubs,” Harry answered.

“Ew. Papa, you just carried someone’s clubs? You didn’t play?” Amelia’s face look disgusted and Niall couldn’t help his frown.

“It’s more than that butterfly. I helped him pick which club to use too.”

“You helped a famous golfer _choose_ his clubs? You’re not that good Papa,” Amelia responded haughtily.

“Amelia,” Harry cut in before Niall could respond. “That’s not nice. If you know about golf so much, why don’t you let your Papa teach you? On a day when it’s not raining.”

Amelia groaned. “Golf is booooring Daddy. Besides, Papa is already teaching me guitar. What are you gonna teach me Daddy?”

“How did this conversation end up here?” Harry muttered.

“To be fair Melly, Daddy has taught you lots of things like how to read,” Niall reminded their daughter.

“I guess,” Amelia muttered. “But I wanna learn something fun.”

“Reading _is_ fun!” Harry argued. He looked at his husband and daughters equally disbelieving faces and frowned, slumping into his seat. “Whatever. You both like Harry Potter.”

“The movies,” they answered simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed while Harry narrowed his eyes at them both.

“They started as books! You wouldn’t have the movies without the books!” Once Niall and Amelia’s laughter died down, Harry asked his daughter, “so do you want to hear about Papa falling in the mud or not?” Amelia immediately quieted and turned to her Daddy, nodding her head, excited. “So Papa was on TV and about to do an interview -”

“Why if he was just carrying clubs?” Amelia interrupted.

“Because Papa was famous butterfly so people wanted to hear about his Master’s experience,” Harry explained. Before she could ask another question, Harry added, “anyway, Papa slipped on the grass on live TV and that’s why Uncle Louis and Uncle Liam say ‘Oh no Niall’ every time Papa messes something up.”

Niall groaned, knowing his daughter was going to take that piece of information to heart. “That’s hilarious!” she yelled, jumping up and proving Niall immediately correct.

“We’re getting a divorce,” Niall told Harry with a straight face.

“Who will make you soup?” Harry asked innocently while Amelia giggled.

“The store,” Niall answered quickly. “They’ll make it and package it into meals for me _and_ they won’t make fun of me.”

“What’s divorce?” Amelia asked.

Inwardly, Niall groaned at himself. “I was just kidding Amelia. I’m never divorcing your Daddy.”

“But what’s it mean?”

Harry leaned back in his chair with a smirk, waiting for Niall’s answer. “Uh, it’s when people decide not to be married anymore. They don’t live together.”

“Are you divorcing me too then Papa?” Amelia asked seriously.

Sighing, Niall shook his head. “Can’t do that butterfly. You’re never getting rid of me and I really was just kidding. You, me, and Daddy will always be together.”

“Always? Even when I’m old like you?” Amelia asked with a straight face.

Biting his tongue, Niall agreed, “even when you’re old like Daddy and I.”

“Don’t bring me into this. She said old like you. I’m not even old like you!” Harry teased. Amelia snickered along with her Daddy.

“If I hadn’t just told our daughter we’re never divorcing, I’d be threatening you with it again," Niall said, pointing his spoon in his husband's direction.

“But you loooove me,” Harry sing-songed.

“Unfortunately,” Niall grumbled. “Now, what is Daddy going to teach you that’s fun?” Niall asked Amelia, hoping for something to torture his husband _just a little bit._


	27. That diamond in your engagement ring is fake! (Canon - 2.6K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/7/17

“That diamond in your engagement ring is fake!” a ‘fan’ yelled as Niall was ushered into the BBC Radio1 studio by his body guard. 

Niall could feel his cheeks darkening and his anger building inside but he kept walking. He held it in until he was safely inside a private waiting room before he yelled out, “ARGH! What is wrong with them? Why can’t I just be happy? Why can’t _Harry_ just be happy?!”

His bodyguard Basil stood there quietly, not commenting on Niall’s mini-breakdown. Ever since the world had figured out that Niall and Harry had gotten engaged, they’d received an abundance of attention. Some fans, friends and family were _thrilled_ , thinking that it had been a long time coming. Other fans wanted them to be engaged, didn’t mind that it was with a man, but wanted them engaged to someone else. For Harry, a large legion of fans believed he should be marrying Louis. They actually believed they had been secretly dating for years. Finally other fans, and so-called friends, thought that two men in general shouldn’t be married. Those were almost easier to ignore because it wasn’t about _them_ but a concept and belief they had in their own heads. The fans who didn’t believe Harry loved Niall, or that believed Niall wasn’t good enough, were the hardest to deal with. Niall didn’t know how to fight them. Telling them Harry obviously loved him or he wouldn’t have said yes to getting married wasn’t enough. He didn’t know how to prove that he was worthy. Harry was amazing. He was smart, sweet, and the most attractive person Niall had ever known. How do you prove your worthy of someone so spectacular to people who don’t even know you?

“Ready?” Niall’s thoughts are interrupted by radio DJ and friend, Nick Grimshaw. He was interviewing Niall on his morning show about the new album but also about the engagement. Harry is supposed to be here too but Niall hadn’t seen him yet. They had both been doing a lot of prep for their new albums so they hadn’t spent a lot of time together since their engagement a month earlier.

“Is Harry here?” Niall asked anxiously instead of answering Nick’s question.

Nick frowned at Niall's demeanor. He was usually happy and excited to be on air. “Yeah, I think he’s chatting Fiona right now. She’s telling him about some new diet she’s on and, of course, he’s one of the few people who will actually pay attention.“ Nick watched Niall carefully to see if he was going to pull himself out of this mood.

Niall nodded. It’s true. Harry was interested in what people were eating and _why._ He’s always willing to try something new so Niall hopes it’s nothing too crazy. “Can I see him before we start?” He doesn’t want to go on air, talking about their engagement, without seeing the man he loves first.

Niall still isn't smiling and Grimmy reassures him, “sure, sure. Come on. I’ll take you to him." Niall is led to the studio where Harry is sitting next to the show’s producer. He looks enthralled in whatever she's saying and Niall waits a moment, just watching his fiance.

Before he can announce his presence, Harry sees him and offers a gorgeous smile. He stops his conversation with Fiona politely and walks to his fiance. They hug and Harry whispers, “hello love,” into Niall’s ear. Niall tightens his grip around Harry’s body and lets out a big breath. He’s starting to feel better already. Apparently not good enough though because Harry pulls back to look at Niall for a moment, then takes his hand and leads him out of the room. They’re back in the waiting room moments later and Niall turns to see Nick trying to follow them to prep for the on-air interview but Harry closes the door before Grimmy can enter “Just a minute!” he calls through the door. “I need some time with my fiance.” Whenever he says ‘fiance,’ Harry always pauses for effect and adds an emphasis to the word to show he’s still enthralled with it. “Now, what’s wrong love?” Harry asks.

Niall loves this man. So, so much. Just the fact that he held him for two seconds was long enough to know something was wrong. “As I was coming in someone yelled that the diamond in my engagement ring was fake,” Niall pouted holding his hand up to show Harry, as though that proved anything.

“I assure you it’s not,” Harry teased, reaching out and taking Niall's hand into his own, and kissing the ring.

Niall rolled his eyes. “I know Harry. It’s just - “

Harry put his other hand (the one not holding Niall's hand) over his mouth so he could speak instead. “I know love, I’m sorry. I wish I could make them stop harassing you. Maybe today’s interview will help.” They had not spoken to any other media about their engagement, only semi-confirmed the rumor with an Instagram photo. Harry had taken a picture of the two rings together and posted them (in black and white of course) two weeks earlier. Since then, they had both been seen around the world so the rings were clearly pictured on their hands numerous times. “That’s part of the reason we’re here anyway, right?”

“I hope so,” Niall said. He leaned into Harry, took a deep breath of his cologne and added, “I love you. Even with all this crap, I still love you and want to marry you.”

“Thank goodness for that. I’d have to do some _real_ damage control if these arses were keeping you from marrying me.” Harry squeezed Niall again and then asked, “are we ready to talk to Nick?” Niall nodded into his shoulder. This still gave him several more minutes until they were on air and even longer until they had to go back outside and face the fans. Harry squeezed Niall tightly for a moment and then went back to the door to let Nick into the room. They reviewed the planned questions and gave shortened versions of their prepped answers. Once everyone was ready, they went to the studio where, after a commercial and setup, they were on-air.

Grimmy’s ‘on-air’ voice started the segment, “we are very, very lucky today that I am friends with Harry Styles everyone.” Niall couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was true. They were making this their first interview because Harry and Niall trusted Nick and knew he would stick to the questions they’d already discussed. They didn’t always prepare questions ahead of time but since this was a sensitive topic, they wanted to keep to their message. “Not only do I have Mr. Pop Star Harry Styles in studio today but he is joined by Mr. Pop Star Niall Horan. Thank you both for coming in on this very early morning. Have you both had enough coffee to keep you awake through the interview?”

Again, Niall laughed, probably louder than necessary, and answered, “yes, yes, well caffeinated Nick. Although even without the caffeine, I feel like you wouldn’t let us nap in here.”

“That _is_ true Niall. So true. That’s why I always have water siting on my desk here so I can throw it at my dozing guests," Nick joked. "Now, let’s get right to it shall we? We have a number of things to discuss today so I want to make sure you don’t duck out before we’ve covered them all. I’m going to start with the elephant in the room.”

“Rude,” Harry cuts in.

“Harold,” Nick continues, “I am referring to those silver bands you are both sporting on your left hands. Please share with our listeners what those shiny things are about.”

Harry agreed he’d be the one to share the actual news. Since it seemed like more ‘Harry’ fans were upset over the engagement than ‘Niall’ fans. “Thank you for that great introduction Nick. So these _lovely_ , silver bands on our hands (that rhymed) - “ Niall snickered, Harry preened and then continued, “they are a show of our love and lifetime commitment. Niall and I are engaged.”

“Wow!” Nick exclaims, as though he didn’t know the whole story. “How did that happen? Did anyone even know you were dating?”

“Well, yes, actually. You did,” Harry said with a grin. Nick glared at him but let him continue. “We were pretty quiet about our dating but our close friends and family did know that we’ve been dating for several years. Of course we’ve had our ups and downs like any other couple but I am completely sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with this man and, lucky for me, he agreed.”

Niall realized he should probably jump in at this point. “Yes, I was thrilled when Harry proposed. It’s not that I didn’t think we’d get married some day - I’d definitely thought about it a lot, especially more over the past year or so - but I was still surprised when he got all romantic and got down on his knee for me. Honestly, best thing that’s ever happened.”

“Better than One Direction?” Nick asked.

Rolling his eyes, Niall explained, “well, to be fair, if we hadn’t gone on X-Factor and formed One Direction. It may never have happened. So, I guess it’s more important that One Direction happened, _but_ if I had to marry him without ever being in One Direction, I’d take it.” Harry, and half of the studio crew, let out a simultaneous ‘awww.’ Harry added a kiss to Niall’s cheek which caused a light blush. Niall knew he was going to be rewarded for that answer later.

Nick explained, “for those that can’t see them right now, Harry thought that answer was so sweet, he kissed his fiance. It’s so weird to say that: ‘fiance’ when talking about you two but I’m so happy for you. I can’t wait for the wedding.”

“Who says you’re invited?” Niall scoffs.

“I was one of those ‘close friends’ who knew about you dating so _obviously_ I’m invited,” Nick quipped. “Now, is there anything else you want to say to the fans about your engagement before we move on to talk music and movies?”

Harry jumps in and says, “yes, actually. I would like to thank the fans that have been supportive of us. There have been so many great people out there who have offered their congratulations. Some people thought they could see us dating over the years. Others were surprised. Some thought we were dating other people but have accepted the truth. Unfortunately, their are still some people out there who aren’t as supportive. Those aren’t our fans. Those are people who are close minded or too wrapped up in their own beliefs to accept the truth we’re telling them here and now. So everyone is clear - I, Harry Styles, am marrying the amazing Niall Horan. He is my everything and there is nothing I want more in this world. I am a very, very lucky man and I hope everyone can learn to accept that.”

Niall realized he should have added to that but he couldn’t get himself to talk. He knew if he did the words would be laced with his emotion. He felt his eyes filling up and all he could do was clutch Harry’s hand in response. After he pulled himself together a bit, he leaned in, pushed the microphone way from their faces and whispered, “thank you” to his fiance. Harry kissed his forehead and then started answering Nick’s next questions about his new movie _Dunkirk_.

They went on to discuss their solo albums, and the One Direction hiatus before Grimmy wrapped up the interview. “Thank you both so much for coming on _The Breakfast Club_ this morning. We’re incredibly thankful that you’ve made us your first stop on the Styles-Horan - or is it Horan-Styles?”

“Styles-Horan,” Niall said quietly. It wasn’t something they had officially discussed but there was no way Niall was letting Harry become ‘Harry Horan-Styles.’ Again, Niall got a kiss on the side of his head and Nick continued.

“Great, yes, thank you for letting us be the first stop on the Styles-Horan promo tour. I’ll be looking for my wedding invitation. Have a great day gents!”

Once they were off air, Nick hugged them both goodbye and then went back to his desk to prepare for his next segment. Harry took Niall’s hand and led him out the front door with their bodyguards.

“Harry!” “Niall!” “Congratulations!” “You are both so cute!” “Can we see the rings?” “Can you kiss for us?” They were being yelled at from all directions and, in the past, they would separate somewhat when going through the crowds but Harry pulled Niall closer and yelled out to the crowd, “thank you everyone! Thank you.” He held up his left hand so people could see his ring and quickly kissed Niall’s cheek for their fans. Niall couldn’t hold his own hand up since Harry had it gripped between his own fingers but he waved with the other and smiled at people as they passed by them. As they climbed into Niall’s SUV, Niall turned to Harry and said, “that was much better than the way in. Maybe hearing it from you helped.”

“Or maybe seeing us together and _in love_ helped,” Harry offered with a cheesy smile.

“Yeah, or that,” Niall agreed with a laugh. He started the car and drove them home together. They really were starting the Styles-Horan press tour so this was their last free afternoon they were going to have for quite some time. Niall didn’t mind though since they’d be together. It was much _much_ more fun to travel the world with his fiance than without. He could get through anything knowing Harry was going to be there to make him feel better, to love him. “Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Niall asked off-offhandedly as he was driving through the city.

“No, definitely not recently. Please Niall, tell me how much you love me,” Harry teased. He was always willing to listen to Niall get sappy, though it didn’t happen all that often.

Niall glanced at Harry and then started, “well, it’s more than I love Nandos.”

“More than you love golf?”

Niall considered teasing Harry but agreed, “yes, more than I love golf. _And_ more than I love my guitars. _All_ of them.”

“Impressive,” Harry stated, pleased. “More than you love Ireland?”

“Uumm, that’s a hard one,” Niall said. “I _really_ love Ireland, Harry.”

“Don’t you _really_ love me?” Harry pouted.

Glancing at Harry’s sad eyes, Niall confirmed with a small smile, “OK, more than I love Ireland.”

“Well, I guess that confirms it then. You love me best,” Harry gloated, his grin showing off  _both_ dimples and all his front teeth.

“Definitely,” Niall agreed. “So, so much pet.” He reached over the center console so he could hold Harry's hand while driving.

“And I love you so, so much love. I can’t wait to marry you. As a matter of fact, we can just skip all this wedding prep and promo and all and just go to a courthouse and have it done!"

“Ha!” Niall exclaimed, glancing at his fiance. “You’d be so mad if you didn’t get a wedding. I know it. I won’t do that to you. Besides, think of the chance to get all of our friends and family together. It’ll be amazing. And, that whole marrying the love of my life thing of course.” Niall squeezed Harry's hand, reassuring him that was what he wanted more than anything.

“Definitely that whole marrying the love of my life thing,” Harry agreed. Softly, he said, “so, I guess we wait then. Maybe by then the world will believe it.”

Niall shook his head, “I don’t even care if they do. As long as I know I have you, they can think what they want.”

“You’ll always have me,” Harry confirmed, pulling Niall's hand up to his lips and kissing the top of it lovingly.


	28. It's your turn to make dinner (AU - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/8/17

“It’s your turn to make dinner,” Niall told Harry.

Harry, who was reading from his textbook, looked up indignantly. “I just made the pork chops two nights ago!”

Niall nodded as though Harry was being dumb. “Yeah _, two_ nights ago. Last night was my night to cook. I re-heated the leftover pork chops. So, now it’s your turn again.”

Even though he was glaring at him, Niall knew Harry would whip up something for them to eat. Harry wouldn’t force them to rely on Niall’s cooking skills. He didn’t want to _starve_ or go broke on take-away. It was just a fact that Harry was a better cook. Something Niall didn’t mind in the least. “We don’t have much,” Harry finally mumbled. “It’s pasta or you go shopping.”

Niall groaned. The only thing he hated more than cooking was shopping but he wasn’t going to let Harry get away with making pasta. Even _Niall_ could make them spaghetti and bottled sauce. Although, Harry did usually make a homemade sauce so maybe that would be OK. No, Niall decided. He’d sacrifice a trip to the store for a good dinner. He could still taste the pork chops and apple sauce Harry had made earlier in the week. His mouth salivated just a bit thinking of the flavors. “Fine,” he answered succinctly once he could feel the drool. “What should I get?”

Still huddled over his college books, Harry replied, “fish, squash, lemon, and thyme,” without looking up.

Although Niall didn’t look convinced, he nodded. He was beginning to learn not to question Harry’s ingredients. Although he wasn’t a fan of vegetables and ‘healthy’ cooking - he was discovering that even healthy food could be good if cooked the right way. “What kind of fish?”

“Unless fresh is on sale, frozen white fish. We can’t afford fresh fish and veggies.” He looked up at Niall and gave him a very stern stare. “The squash, lemon, and thyme _will_ be fresh though. OK?” Niall nodded as he put on his sweatshirt and zipped it up.

A half hour he was back with one grocery bag that he set on the counter. Harry was no longer at the kitchen table studying, though his book remained. Niall went on a search and found him in his bedroom, holding _another_ book. “Whatcha doin pet?” he asked.

Harry closed the book quickly, looking guilty, and Niall saw the cover. It was a cookbook! “You cheater!” Niall yelled excitedly. He was laughing at his accusation and didn’t actually care at all, but Harry always bragged about his cooking skills so it felt right to rag on him for it. “All this time I thought you were a master chef!” he joked.

The blush on Harry’s face was obvious but he didn’t defend himself. He walked to the kitchen and started pulling the ingredients out of the reusable grocery bag. He was surprised to find fresh trout wrapped in plastic. He tried to see the price but noticed it was ripped off. He looked up to Niall’s fake-angelic face to see him fake whistling, looking at the ceiling. “Niiiaall,” Harry whined. “I know we can’t afford this. We’re going to end up just eating pasta for a week if you keep this up.” The fresh pork chops had also been a Niall-surprise.

Instead of arguing, Niall just shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” What he didn’t tell Harry was that he had a savings account his parents put money in sometimes and he’d mentioned he was a little short recently so they’d given him a some extra. Sure, he should save the money for a car but he had a hard time saying no to good food and Harry’s happy face when he made something good. Harry took no pride in his spaghetti making so Niall had to spring for some higher priced items occasionally to see the joy he got from cooking on his face. “So, what’d you learn in that cookbook?” Niall asked, changing the subject.

Harry side-eyed Niall as he started washing the squash. “I was just checking to see how long we should cook the fish. I already told you I wanted Thyme. If I needed a recipe, I would have looked it up _before_ you went shopping.”

“If you say so pet,” Niall teased with a grin.

It wasn’t the last time Niall re-heated food for _his_ night of cooking and Harry never argued the fact. He loved to see Niall’s happy face about as much as Niall loved to see his.


	29. Here, take my blanket (Kidfic - Harry's Sick - 2K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/8/17 - International Woman's Day! I took the day off of work so they know what it's like without me. ;)

“Here, take my blanket,“ Amelia demanded, shoving her blanket into her Daddy’s lap. “You need it more than I do,” she added solemnly.

“Oh, butterfly. That’s really sweet but it’s chilly in here and you’re wearing a night dress. You should stay wrapped up so you don’t get sick like me,” Harry answered, while slowly re-wrapping the small quilt around his daughter’s legs on the couch next to him.

“But I’m NOT sick like you Daddy so you need it more.” Amelia shoved her father’s hands way, unwrapped the blanket from her legs, knelt next to him on the couch and proceeded to tuck the quilt around _his_ legs.

At that moment, Niall walked in, having overheard the whole conversation from the kitchen. “I think we have the sweetest little girl on the planet, don’t you Daddy?” Niall asked his sick husband.

Sniffling, Harry agreed, “we do but I still don’t want her getting sick. Can you take her somewhere else for a bit and maybe put some pants on her?” He was pale and had been coughing and sniffling all afternoon.

“No Daddy!” Amelia yelled, obviously upset over potentially being kicked out. “I want to stay here and make you feel better with Papa!” Amelia was looking back and forth between her two father’s using her big blue eyes to will them to let her stay.

Niall wasn’t sure what to do. He probably should do as Harry asked to make sure their little girl didn’t get sick but he didn’t want to leave either of them alone either. “No yelling Amelia. Daddy needs to stay calm and yelling doesn’t help that. Now, how about, we put some pajama pants on you and you can sit in the big chair while Daddy stays on the couch? You’ll be nearby to help him if he needs something but far enough away that you won’t be sick. Does that sound alright?” Niall was avoiding his husbands eyes, though he could feel them drilling into the side of his head.

“OK, Papa,” Amelia agreed easily. “I’ll go put fuzzy pants on!” With that exclamation, she ran out of the living room and, presumably, to her own bedroom.

“Niiiiaall,” Harry whined. “I don’t want her even this close. Do you want me to go back to bed so you can keep her here?”

“Nope,” Niall answered quickly. He leaned over to feel his husbands forehead and cheeks. Still too warm. “I want to keep you both within my sites until you’re feeling a bit better Harry. Just relax pet. I’ll take care of you both.” Niall brushed back Harry’s hair that seemed to grow twice as fast as his own.

Harry muttered, “and then I’ll take care of _you_ both when you’re sick next.”

Laughing too loudly, Niall agreed. “Maybe so but I’m not going to leave you all alone while you’re sick. Your fever is too high babe. Honestly, it’s worrying me. If it doesn’t start to fall soon, you’re seeing a doctor.”

Harry groaned before answering, “I always get sick. It’s just my body. You know that. I just need to rest a bit.” He burrowed a little deeper into the couch, showing how well he was resting.

Niall chuckled and told his husband, “that’s the real reason I’m not leaving you. I don’t trust you to relax and not break out any of your work.” Harry was a bit of a workaholic and him being sick didn’t slow him down.

Arguing, Harry grumbled, “the work still has to get done whether I’m sick or not!”

“Not today, it doesn’t. At least not by you,” Niall argued. He noticed Harry’s laptop next to the couch so he picked it up and brought it to Harry’s office, ignoring the glare he received for it. On his way back, he brought Harry some fresh tea since he'd noticed his mug was empty. When he got back to the living room, Amelia was just settling down onto the big arm chair. Glancing at Harry, he saw a new blanket tucked around his legs as well. This one was from Amelia’s bed. Harry was frowning but didn’t argue. He was probably a little too warm right now with his fever. “What movie do you want to watch Amelia?” Niall asked before settling on the couch next to his sick husband and slowly pulling the blanket off so Amelia’s eyes wouldn’t be drawn to the action. Niall stuffed it between them so she wouldn’t see it hanging off the couch.

Amelia looked confused when she answered. “Daddy’s sick so he gets to pick.”

Niall was so proud of his sweet daughter. He knew she got that selflessness from her father, though he claimed it was from them both. NIiall turned to Harry and asked, “what movie would you like then sick Daddy?”

Harry looked perplexed. “Uh. I’ll probably fall asleep before a movie is over. You can pick,” Harry told his daughter, leaning around his husband to see her sweet face.

“That’s OK Daddy. We can change it after you fall asleep. Maybe you want to watch ‘Beauty and Beast’?” Amelia suggested. It was one of her favorites. Niall suspected it was because Harry said she was so like Belle, so nice and smart. Niall figured Harry wanted to encourage her to want to read and that was one of the reasons for the pet name.

“That sounds good little Belle,” Harry confirmed with a grin. He then rested his head back on the pillow behind his head while Niall prepared the movie.

Before Belle met the Beast, Harry was asleep and Amelia was engrossed in the movie, singing along with every song. Niall didn’t know whether or not he wanted to encourage her singing, unsure if he wanted his daughter to follow her fathers’ footsteps. She certainly had a pretty voice though.

When the movie ended, Amelia got up from her chair and tip-toed to the couch where her dads were sitting. “Is Daddy feeling better yet?” She whispered to her Papa.

“Let’s check,” Niall offered, turning from his daughter to his husband, leaning in and feeling his forehead and neck. “Still seems a little sickly little girl. We should let him keep resting, OK? That’s how he’ll get better.”

Amelia nodded seriously. Suddenly she had an idea, as evidenced by her wide eyes and her bouncing up and down on her toes. “Can we make him get well cookies?!” She seemed to think she was whispering but it was alarmingly loud.

“Ssh shh my love. Yes, I think we can do that.” Niall had been doing his own work, so he closed his computer and picked up his daughter to take her to the kitchen. “What kind do you think we should make?” he asked.

“We should make the banana oatmeal ones Daddy likes!” Amelia announced excited. Niall’s stomach immediately rolled thinking of the awful things his husband claimed were cookies. He should be happy. They were healthy and Amelia loved them as much as her Daddy and Niall had _no_ interest in eating them.

“Yeah, yeah. Good idea butterfly,” Niall agreed. Niall had to search around to find Harry’s recipe while Amelia took out the ingredients she could remember. He wanted to just ask Harry but knew that a) he shouldn’t wake him and b) he didn’t want to ruin Amelia’s surprise. He tried to google it but none of the recipes he found sounded right.

“Ask Aunty Gem,“ Amelia suggested when Niall was starting to get frustrated.

“Good idea love. I’ll call her and you wash your hands and get an apron so you don’t make a mess of your jams.” Gemma, being a gem, had the recipe which she emailed Niall right away. 

Amelia, being Amelia, and Harry’s daughter, still managed to spill food all over herself even with the apron. First, there were the oats, which were fine because they made a mess on the floor but didn’t stick to her clothes. Then there was the flour which Niall made the mistake of letting her sift. _That_ ended up all over her _and_ the floor. In the end, Niall remembered why Harry was usually the one who did the baking with Amelia. He had more patience for her ‘creativity’ in the kitchen and he was just better at it. When the cookies came out, they were a little on the hard side. Totally edible still, if you liked healthy oatmeal banana cookies anyway.

“Paaaapa,” Amelia whined. “They’re too hard! We have to do another batch! These won’t make Daddy better!” She was poking one of the fresh-from-the-oven cookies, not seeming to care that they were hot. Again, Harry’s daughter.

“Butterfly, we don’t have anymore bananas so we can’t make anymore cookies. I’m sure your Daddy will still like these though. Why don’t you go get yourself ready for a bath while I check on him, OK?” Niall slowly pushed his daughter out of the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder at the mess he had to come back to clean with a frown.

“Daddy’s awake!” Amelia yelled as they rounded the corner. Instead of going upstairs like Niall had asked, she sprinted to the couch to see a groggy Daddy stretching his limbs. “Daddy! We made you get better cookies!”

Harry, blinking, and probably trying to comprehend his daughter, looked up at Niall for help. “Amelia thought you would feel better if we made you cookies. So we made the oatmeal banana ones you love so much,” Niall clarified.

“Oh! That’s really sweet darling,” Harry responded with a big smile. He was feeling a little better, as evidenced by the color in his cheeks. He reached down and pulled his daughter into his lap. “Thank you for the offer. It looks like you got a lot of cookies all over you in the process!” The flour was falling off her clothes and onto Harry’s blankets.

“I wore an apron but I still got cookies all over me,” Amelia said with a proud smile. Suddenly, she looked sad. “I don’t think our cookies are going to make you better though Daddy. They’re burnt.”

“They’re not burnt,” Niall cut in defensively. “They’re just not as squishy as you usually make them," he explained.

Harry chuckled and looked back at his daughter. “I’m sure the love you and Papa put into them will make me feel better, even they’re a little harder than usual. Now, why don’t you go wash up? We don’t want to get cookies all over the house.”

Amelia looked down at the mess in her, and now her Daddy’s, lap. “Daddy! You don’t have my blanket on! Aren't you cold?” She leaned in and copied her Papa’s actions, putting her floury hands all over Harry’s face.

“Baby! Baby!” Niall jumped in, pulling his daughter's hands off his husband's face. “Let’s let Daddy rest some more. Please do what we said and go upstairs to get ready for your bath. I’ll be up in a minute after I check on Daddy a little more.”

“OK,” Amelia pouted, climbing off Harry’s lap and dragging her feet towards the stairs.

Niall couldn’t help but chuckle at the flour now sprinkled around his husband’s face. “You’re kind of cute like that.” He took out his phone and captured a quick picture so Harry could see what he looked like. Or so he could keep it forever. Harry just stuck his tongue out at the picture when Niall showed it to him. “Alright pet. You look a bit better. How are you feeling?” Niall leaned in and again checked Harry’s temperature with his hands. Moving from his forehead to his cheeks and finally the back of his neck. “You seem a bit cooler.”

“It was the threat of you making me go to the doctor,” he grumbled.

“Not the blankets your daughter covered you in or the get well cookies she made you?” Niall teased.

“Oh, yeah, those too,” Harry agreed with a small smile. “You know you’d better get upstairs and help her or you’re going to have flour on every surface of her room.

Niall closed his eyes and groaned, realizing Harry was right. He was probably already too late. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go take care of her and the mess of the kitchen. And maybe, if you’re good, I’ll bring you a cloth to clean yourself up.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry responded with a small smile. Niall started to walk away but Harry called him back, “hey Ni?” Niall stopped and looked over his shoulder in answer. “I love you. Thank you for taking care of me and our little girl today. I’m pretty sure you two _are_ the reason I’m feeling better.”

“Sop,” Niall answered quickly with a grin. He then walked back to his husband, leaned and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. “We love you too. Now get better because I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”


	30. Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know (Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/9/17: So this is just a random moment in time.. no point to it at all. Just something I could imagine happening.

“Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?” Harry teased Niall.

Niall frowned at him and looked around. “I think they have more fleas here than you may think. I mean, seriously Harry. I think some of the _people_  here have fleas. I mean, look at that guy. His beard is down to his waist band. I’m pretty sure I saw him scratching it. There’s bound to be something alive hidden in there!”

Harry scowled at Niall and chastised him, “stop it! Don’t be rude! That man could be perfectly nice and just because he has a lot of hair doesn’t mean he has fleas! I used to have long hair and I didn’t have fleas!” Niall’s face shows no emotion as though asking ‘ _didn’t you?’_ “Stop it! I did not!” Harry argues with a glare.

Choosing to ignore Niall, Harry starts looking through the flea market booths. Niall needed more decorations for his LA house and Harry had suggested the flea market so he could find ‘vintage’ and ‘unique’ items. Niall heard ‘old’ and ‘ugly’ instead but he went along with the visit because Harry had been so excited. Niall pointed out that he could use some additional decorations for his own home but Harry said he had a very distinct style and it would be hard to find matching pieces. He promised to keep an eye out though.

“Oh! Oh! Niall look at this!” Harry exclaimed. He was standing in front of a nice, kind looking older woman with long grey hair. She had a variety of items in her booth but Harry was focused on an old grandfather clock. It was about Niall’s height, wooden and rather plain looking but could be considered elegant he supposed.

“I don’t know that it fits with my decor Harry but it is pretty cool,” Niall said. He was running his hand along it, trying to decipher the condition. The more he stared at it, the more he actually liked it. “I mean, maybe I could put it in that room that I don’t know what to do with it. Make it like a study or something.”

“Yes!” Harry yelled, much too loudly. “You _need_ a study Niall! We can put up some bookcases and get you a nice old fashioned desk. I’ll bet we could find that here!”

Again, Niall is just staring at Harry. “Hello!” Niall bopped Harry on the forehead with the palm of his hand. “Have you _met_  me Styles? What do I need a room full of bookcases for? I don’t read. Maybe we can do something else. I don’t know. What other room would make sense to have a grandfather clock?”

The nice old woman said softly, “it looked really nice in my living room. We had a fire place and some nice old couches. It wasn’t a living room like most people are used to now. It was just a place to sit and talk, warm up. No TV or radio or anything distracting. Just a place to be on your own or with the people you want to be with.”

Niall could see Harry’s eyes lighting up listening to her speak. “That sounds brilliant!” He turned to Niall and said, “you need that. You _love_  your ‘me’ time and this could go in your ‘me’ room!”

Raising his eyebrow skeptically, Niall didn’t really want to have this conversation in front of this sweet old woman. Niall’s ‘me’ time was best spent on the golf course or in front of his TV. He wasn’t really an alone-with-my-thoughts kinda guy. Instead of saying that, Niall suggested, “how about you get it Harry? I think you could make it work in your house. You’ve got that room on the first floor near your office that you haven’t decorated.”

“You mean my gift wrapping room, Niall?!” Harry gasped, alarmed at the suggestion.

Again, Niall just stared at Harry. He refused to have this conversation again. He would argue that Harry never even wrapped his own gifts, why the heck would he need a gift wrapping room but Harry had seen it in some magazine and was obsessed with the idea. Waiting for another moment, Niall turns to the elderly woman and says, “he’ll take the clock. Do you take charge?”

Harry stands there with his mouth open while Niall pays for it and arranges delivery. He doesn’t argue. 

“Successful day I think,” Niall says after they walk a bit further around the flea market without another purchase.

“But we didn’t get you anything!” Harry whines.

“Yeah, it wasn’t going to happen Harry,” Niall says with a smile. “Can we go to a real store now? I really do need a desk and a couple lamps.”

Grumpily, Harry agrees. At the ‘real store’ Harry manages to purchase several more items for his own home while Niall gets the desk he required. Again, Niall claims a successful day while Harry pouts that he didn’t get to help decorate Niall’s ‘new’ house.

“If nothing else, you spent the day with me pet and that’s always time well spent,” Niall said. He might have been trying to make Harry feel better but it was a true statement and Harry couldn’t argue it.


	31. Uncle Harry (Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 3/10/17

 

Harry and Niall are visiting Ireland on their hiatus, sneaking away for a long weekend without the press or fans noticing. They debated between staying with Maura, Bobby, or one of Niall’s friends but in the end, Harry wanted to hang out with “the little guy,” so they stayed with Greg, Denise and Theo. As usual, Harry had his camera out, capturing every smile, laugh, and surprised face he could. Ultimately, he was trying to capture the essence of the people he loved so he took shot after shot until he felt satisfied he had something worthy of each of them. 

He had a beautiful shot of Denise laughing so hard, she was bent over, covering her mouth, eyes squinting shut. Harry knows she was laughing at one of Niall’s stories of the LIC (London Irish Crew) but Harry wasn’t listening to the details. He’s sure he’d heard it before and the camera was his focus now.

Greg was surprised in his photo. Theo had just dumped his entire lunch all over the floor, really just trying to steal the attention of his Uncle Niall back from his mum.

Then there was Niall. Harry had more pictures of Niall than anyone else in the world. He easily had hundreds of photos of Niall smiling, laughing. He didn’t want to count the number of shots where Niall was sleeping. Some people might think it was creepy but Harry just loved how soft and sweet Niall looked when he was resting. And of course there were pictures of him playing guitar, singing, hanging out with friends and family. Harry had Niall and sports (playing, watching live and on TV, happy, mad and anxious). Everything that Niall did that made him happy, Harry tried to capture on film or chip. Some of these pictures were hung in their homes. Some were sent to family and friends as art or cards. Mostly they sat on Harry’s computer waiting for the day someone discovered just how obsessed Harry was with his boyfriend. Niall knew. Niall knew and he was OK with it. He didn’t mind indulging Harry in his artistic past time since he knew it made him happy. He only had one request. No digital dirty shots. He didn’t want to risk the fans finding them and putting them on blast. And he would only allow nude film pictures if Harry developed them himself. Harry didn’t mind these demands at all. He didn’t want anyone else seeing Niall naked anyway.

Theo had taken quite an interest in Harry over the years. It could be that Harry is really just a big child himself or that his Uncle Niall was clearly fond of him but regardless of the reason he _loved_ his Uncle Harry. If Harry was eating, it was time for Theo to eat. If Uncle Harry wanted to go outside for a run, Theo insisted he should accompany Harry (although clearly not running), and if Harry was taking pictures, Theo wanted to be in them. Or holding the camera with Harry. Or sitting in Harry’s lap. Harry didn’t mind one bit and took the opportunity to teach Theo how cameras work. Denise gushed over how cute Harry was with Theo and insisted on some of her own photos to remember the occasions.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end so Harry had to go back to England to continue filming his movie while Niall stayed a bit longer in Ireland with his family. Harry was down for the first few days being away from all of them, but he couldn’t decide if it was more the lack of Niall or Theo that was upsetting him most. Niall noticed Harry was a bit sad during their FaceTime chat so later that day he took some pictures of his own that he knew Harry would love. The first was Theo helping Niall cook lunch where he got to mix the mashed potatoes which ended up more on the floor than in the bowl. This picture Niall sent via text message. The second shot was a selfie of Niall laying in his bed wearing one of Harry’s shirt. He emailed it to Harry's personal account. The last one he wanted to send Harry he decided to send him in a different way. He took a picture of Theo with one of Harry’s cameras. Theo was happy to play the part, being a mini-Harry and matching Harry’s social media profiles. Niall had Denise update Theo's Instagram profile and sent Harry a message telling him to check out Theo's newest pic. When Harry saw it, he knew there was only one response. He took his own selfie, a close up of the grin he couldn't wipe from his face. His fellow cast and crew kept asking him why he was so happy and all he would say was that he loved his life, especially his family.


	32. Show Me What's Behind Your Back (Harry's Birthday - Canon - 3K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted late 3/10/17...I wrote this before Harry's birthday and before he proved me wrong but it would have been so romantic.

“Show me what’s behind your back, Liam,” Harry said sternly.

Liam’s eyes expanded and he took two steps back. “I can’t do that and how do you always know when I’m hiding things anyway?” Liam narrowed his eyes at Harry suspiciously.

“You’re a terrible liar,” Harry confided and took three steps toward Liam. “Anyway, what is it? You’re antsy today.” 

Liam looked down at the ground between them, disappointed at his inability to keep a secret. He answered, “I’m not supposed to tell you for a half hour. Can you _please_ just wait?” He looked up and tried his infamous Liam Payne Puppy Dog Eyes.

Eyeing Liam up and down, Harry asked, “so does that mean you’re going to stand there for a half hour with your hands behind your back?”

Shrugging, Liam looked around and answered, “I could sit on the sofa if you’d promise not to peak.” 

“Is it for my birthday?” Harry asked with a gleeful smile. He _loved_  birthday surprises, whether it was for him or someone else.

“Of _course_  it’s for your birthday,” Liam responded, laughing.

Once again Harry eyed Liam, trying to decide if he wanted to tease him a bit more. In the spirit of his birthday, he decided to be nice and gave in. “OK, OK, I’ll wait.”

Since Liam didn’t fully trust Harry, he turned slightly and backed his way to the couch, sat down and pushed the package in his hands a bit further behind him so he wouldn’t squish it. Harry watched closely but didn’t attempt to ruin the surprise. He moved to the chair perpendicular to him and asked, “so why are we waiting a half hour?”

Liam just responded, “cause,” without elaboration. He looked very uncomfortable and like he _really_  didn’t want to be doing this.

Again, taking pity on Liam, Harry asked, “so how is Cheryl?”

Liam looked a bit relieved and answered, “she’s doing fine. I’m missing her though. I’ll be going back in about two weeks so I’m looking forward to it. Her.”

They continued to chat about Cheryl, Liam’s album, Harry’s album and overall get caught up on each other’s lives. Since the beginning of the hiatus they had only seen each other a handful of times and Harry was surprised when Liam had messaged him a few days earlier, asking if they could hang out for his birthday. Harry, oddly enough, didn’t have any plans so he agreed. Normally Harry had a birthday lunch or dinner with friends and the past few years he had big celebrity-filled parties, but he (and his manager/friend Jeff) decided to go low key this year. Harry was actually a bit confused about it though. It was the year he was going solo, so it seemed to him he should be mixing it up with famous people more but Jeff insisted on no big party.

Looking at his watch, Liam announced, “OK, it’s been a half hour,” looking very relieved. He took the package from the couch behind him and handed it to Harry. It was a small, flat box, beautifully wrapped in bright, flowerly paper with pink ribbons curled on top.

Harry was pleased already with the wrapping, never mind what was inside. He assumed it was from Liam, but when he opened it, there was no present. He frowned and looked at a note card that said: ‘ _Have dessert first - go to your favorite yogurt place!_ ’ Harry looked at Liam thoroughly confused. “Huh? I don’t understand. You’re telling me to go get yogurt? Now?”

Nodding, Liam stood up and said, “yep, let’s go. What place is your favorite?” he asked.

“Uh, I guess I like _Go Greek_  a lot?” Harry loved frozen yogurt and made it a regular part of his diet. He wasn’t sure if he really had a favorite but he guessed he went to _Go Greek_  more than other places.

Liam led Harry to his car and drove them, following Harry’s directions. When they got to the yogurt shop, they walked in and Harry was surprised to see Jeff waiting with a frozen yogurt sitting on the table in front of him along with another beautifully wrapped package. Jeff stood up and handed over the yogurt, covered in strawberries. “For me?” Harry asked, again surprised.

“Yep, for you. You know I wouldn’t put strawberries on a yogurt for myself!”

Harry sat down in front of Jeff and enjoyed his yogurt while he stared at the next box. This one was dark purple and light purple stripes and white ribbons. He looked up at Jeff and Liam to see if they were watching him but they were chatting away, letting him enjoy his dessert. He reached slowly across the table and almost had his fingers on the gift before Jeff’s hand darted out and grabbed the box, pulling it back. “Uh uh uh,” he teased. “Finish your dessert before you get your next box.” Harry glared at him but focused back on the deliciousness he was eating.

Once the yogurt cup was empty, Jeff pushed the box to Harry “Go ahead,” he prompted.

Harry slowly pulled the ribbon off and opened the top of the box to find another note card that said, ‘ _Lunch time! Go get your favorite salad!’_  Harry realized again the name of the destination wasn’t listed but _this_  one he _knew_. _Habana Cuba_ was one of his favorite places and he loved a few of the salads. He jumped up from his seat and asked his friends, “are you joining me for lunch?”

“Starved,” Jeff confirmed, emphasizing his statement by holding his stomach.

Jeff got in his own car and Harry followed Liam back to his vehicle. When they got to the restaurant, Harry wasn’t that surprised to see Glenne holding a table for the four for them. She stood up and hugged Harry, “happy birthday darling!”

“Thank you Glenne,” Harry replied. “Please, have a seat. Let’s enjoy our lunch!” Everyone settled down and enjoyed their meal over pleasant conversation. As long as it had been since Harry had seen Liam, it had been a longer time for Jeff and Glenne. They certainly weren’t close but, all being dear friends of Harry, they had seen each other quite a bit over the past several years.

Once lunch is complete, Glenne produces a box seemingly from thin air. It’s gold with gold ribbons and Harry grins at the newest box set in front of him. He stares at it for a moment, contemplating the contents and who is behind this scavenger-birthday surprise but moves beyond his thoughts and pulls the ribbon and top off. Inside there is, surprise, another note card. This one is gold and says, ‘ _You deserve something pretty. Go to your favorite clothing store._ ’

Harry is smiling to himself. He likes a lot of stores but whenever there are new lines, he _has_ to visit _Yves Saint Laurent_. Although he wasn’t surprised to see someone he knew waiting, he _was_  surprised to see Louis with _3_  boxes for him. He was glaring at him, as though Harry had made him wait there. Louis sighed as they approached and said, not very cheerfully, “happy birthday Harry. Here,” Louis thrust the three packages at Harry. He added, “oh, wait,” as he pulled the top, smallest box back and then nodded his head at the other two. “Go on.”

Harry took the larger package and handed the middle sized one to Liam to hold. These two packages were in black with gold ribbon. The larger box was opened to reveal black board swim shorts. Harry frowned at the odd present but smiled because he realized he loved them. He didn’t even realize YSL _made_  swim shorts. He tucked the shorts under his arm, handed the empty box to Jeff and reached for the medium box Liam was holding. When he opened this box, Harry found a new pair of sunglasses. They looked like aviators but they had deep blue lenses. He saw they were called ‘Classic Surf’ and grinned, appreciating them immediately. He almost forgot about the third box until Louis shoved it under his nose. “Not done birthday boy.” Sliding the sunglasses on his head, Harry took the box and opened it to reveal a blue note card. In white writing it said, ‘ _go to the place you feel the most calm.’_ Harry had a harder time with this one. Several thoughts went through his head but he crossed them all off as quickly as they appeared until _the beach_  appeared. He pictured California’s waves and nodded. “We’re going to the beach!” he announced and his small crowd followed him out of the store.

At the beach, they were greeted by James Corden, Ben Winston and their families. After they all hugged, James suggested a friendly game of volleyball. James, Ben, and Harry against Glenne, Jeff, and Liam. Louis decided to play babysitter and mock them when they made mistakes or fell in the sand. Harry took a couple of minutes to change into his new shorts and pulled his nice button-up shirt off so it wouldn’t get all dirty. The others were already wearing shorts so they didn’t need to make any clothing adjustments. They laughed and enjoyed their game until Harry dove for the same ball as Ben and they collided, shoulder to shoulder. James and Ben’s wives decided for their husbands safety, they were done with the game. Although Harry was a bit disappointed his beach time was going to end, he was excited to see what was coming next! He was relaxed and happy more so than he’d been in years.

Ben produced a new package for Harry. This one was covered in stars and only had a simple bow on top. Harry opened the box to find a card with the words ‘ _Find me at the place you find yourself._ ’ Harry’s first reaction was that he should be going home to Holmes Chapel. That was where he felt like he remembered who he was the most. His mother and sister were incredibly grounding for him. It’s not like they were going to put him on a plane in the middle of his birthday though. Next he thought of his LA home but realized he felt more lonely there than anything else. Then Harry’s grin revealed he’d figured out his destination. He was going to the music studio. “Come on!” he told his friends but he heard a few objections and turned around to hear, “Sorry, mate.” “We need to get the kids to a playdate.” “I have to go pick up Freddie.” “We’ve got some errands to do.” Harry felt a bit let down that his friends were leaving already. He was having too much fun for it to be over. It wasn’t even 4pm yet!

Liam jumped in and said, “don’t worry Harry. You’ve still got me! Let’s head to your next spot. What is it by the way?”

Harry smiled at Liam, thankful his friend was still along for the journey. “The studio.” Harry changed back into his black jeans and outrageous YSL shirt, hugged all of his friends goodbye, and skipped to Liam’s car, ready to find whoever put all of this together. A few names passed through his head but they were all in England so it didn’t seem likely they were his secret planners. Maybe his mom had arranged it or his PA. She was very sweet. Harry decided not to dwell on it and just appreciate it all until the planner was revealed.

When they get to the studio, Harry sees his very own precious Mercedes sitting outside the building. He’s instantly confused and a bit concerned. _Who drove his car without his knowledge?_  He climbs out and realizes the car he’s getting out of is still running. He turns to Liam questioningly but Liam just says, “happy birthday Harry. I hope it was and continues to be a good one for you. Call me tomorrow, yeah?”

"But you're not coming?" Harry asks a little nervously. Obviously this is the plan but he's feeling a little abandoned at the moment.

"Not this time. Don't worry. Someone is waiting for you inside!" Liam waves and backs his car out of the parking spot.

Harry waves and heads inside the studio. He walks in slowly, not sure where to go. He sees the first studio has an occupant and looks through the little window to see a singer he doesn’t recognize and keeps walking. The next studio is empty so he ducks in to make sure there are no surprises in there. The third studio has a sign on the door that says ‘ _Come Here Pet_ ’ and Harry instantly knows who is behind the door. There is only one person who calls Harry pet.

As he pushes the door open, Harry lets out a breath with the name of the occupant, “Niall.” Niall is sitting on a stool with a guitar in his lap. His smile is bright and he starts singing ‘Happy Birthday’ immediately. Once he is done, he stands up and sets his guitar down on it's stand, walking to Harry slowly with a small, shy smile on his face. “Of course it was you,” Harry said as he waited for Niall to approach. “Who else knows me as well as you do?” When Niall got to Harry, he stood a few inches away and looked up, waiting for something more. Harry leaned down and softly kissed Niall on the lips and said, “thank you.”

Niall’s smile expanded and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “You’re welcome pet. Did you have fun today?”

“It was amazing. It’s a good thing I didn’t know you were in the country though or I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy everything I was doing today. I would have wanted to skip to right this minute. All I want for my birthday is you,” he said with a cheesy smile.

A chuckle was released next to Harry’s ear. “Here I am.”

They pulled apart and Harry said seriously, “you took some chances today though with not having actual locations listed. I mean, the frozen yogurt? I go to several places around here.”

Niall raised an eyebrow and asked, “you went to the right one, didn’t you?”

Harry nodded. “How did you know?” 

“I know you,” Niall said simply with a casual shrug.

Harry sighed and agreed, “yeah, you do. So, what’s next?”

“So, I was thinking I should play my new song for you and then we could head back to yours and have a nice, quiet, romantic dinner. What do you think?” Niall looked up at Harry expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“You know me better than I know myself so, of course,“ Harry agreed. He sat back on one of the stools in the room, waiting to hear Niall’s newest song. Even though most of Nialls music was acoustic, slower and more sentimental, this song was fast and dirty. A sort of ‘Temporary Fix,’ ‘Never Enough’ and ‘No Control’ mix. Titled _Hands,_ Harry knew it was about him. 

> _Soft, Hard, Holding, Squeezing, never get enough  
> _ _Long, Strong, Twirling Pinching you make it so rough  
> _ _So rough, so rough_

 “It’s amazing, Ni. That song will absolutely be a hit,” Harry gushed. He then reached out and grabbed Niall’s guitar with one hand and took Niall’s hand with his other. They walked closely together until they reached the entrance of the building. At the door, they regrettably pulled apart and walked to Harry’s car which Harry let Niall drive home.

Once they made it back to Harry’s house, Niall took the lead and made Harry wait in his entryway while he prepared something. “Just a minute pet!” When he came back a few minutes later, he smiled, took Harry’s hand and guided him to the dining room which was ready for dinner. It was also covered in lit candles (Cranberry-Cinnamon he thought) with no other lights on. It was dim but absolutely beautiful and amazingly romantic. “Niall!” Harry gasped. “How? I didn’t- I just - it’s _so_ gorgeous Ni. How did you do all this?”

“A few elves,” he teased.

“OK, but you were really messaging them all day, right? Like, they knew where they were supposed to go if I said the wrong place?” Harry questioned.

Niall burst out laughing. “You think I trusted them to not tell you? Oh no pet. You were on your own. If they ever got somewhere and no one you knew was waiting with a package, they would have called me at that point but I knew you’d be fine without my intervention.”

“A bit of luck there too I’d say. I mean - the place I can most be myself? I could have come here,” Harry said.

Niall was shaking his head before Harry stopped speaking. “Actually, I said the place you _find yourself_. Yes, you write at home too but you dive much more into the songwriting process when you’re at the studio. You always come out of there with epiphanies.”

“I love you,” Harry answered. How did he get so lucky to have such an amazing guy in his life? Such a romantic person who knew him better than he knew himself and _still_ loved him. “So much.”

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear how much I love you too.”


	33. Wolves (Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/12/17 -- I want to write all of MITAM but I've only made it through about half. This was done about a year ago I think.

_[‘Harry Styles is a smitten kitten with Nadine Leopold’](http://www.glamourmagazine.co.uk/news/celebrity/2015/01/09/harry-styles-dating-nadine-leopold-victorias-secret-model) _ Niall reads the headline on his phone. Every day there is a new headline about Harry.  Headlines about who he’s dating.  Headlines about who he’s partying with and who wants to have meetings with him.  Rumors constantly floating around about when he is going solo and how he is so separated from his band mates.  It’s all bullshit.  Niall gets frustrated every time he reads another story about Harry. Where are the articles about his charity work?  Where are the articles about how sweet he is and how much he loves his family?  Even about his song writing?  Everyone just wants a little piece of _The Harry Styles_.  They’re like wolves seeking his attention by tearing into his throat, leaving him clearly bleeding beyond repair.

__I hear them calling  
In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart  
They come straight for your heart 

Niall goes searching for Harry, finding him curled up on a couch in their dressing room. “Hi pet,” Niall says running his fingers through Harry’s hair.  Harry’s eyes are closed but he pushes his head up into Niall’s hand.

“Hi Ni,” Harry says.  


“You ok?”  


“Yeah,” Harry says softly in a way that Niall realizes he just doesn’t want to talk about what’s bothering him. Niall will let it go this time, pulling Harry’s head up so he can set it in his lap. Niall continues to pet him as he goes back to his phone.  


[_‘Harry Styles’ First Tweet in 2015 Was All About Burgers_ ’](http://www.justjared.com/2015/01/02/harry-styles-first-tweet-in-2015-was-all-about-burgers/) Niall sees.  ‘Why? Why is that a flipping headline?’ Niall thinks.

__In the middle of the night when the wolves come out  
Headed straight for your heart like a bullet in the dark  
One by one, I gotta take them down 

Niall is thinking about how to make Harry feel better.  He knows Harry needs some time out of the light.  Time where the press doesn’t follow his every word, his every article of clothing, and his every hug.  He needs a break.  Harry will deny it but Niall knows it’s true.

Niall puts his phone down and kisses Harry’s forehead.  Harry finally opens his eyes and mumbles, “what was that for?”

“You’re beautiful,” Niall says simply.  Harry looks confused so Niall adds, “I’d do anything for you, ok?”    


_Your beauty could start a war  
As you walk in the door_

At that Harry finally smiles and says, “I know.  I know if I let you, you’d take care of everything.”  

Niall starts running his hand down the front of Harry’s shirt, just caressing his chest.  “Would you be mad if I tweeted about you?” Niall asks.

“What kind of tweet?” Harry’s frowning, considering what Niall would say.

“I just want to tell them all to back the fuck off. That you’re perfect and they’re trying to ruin that.”  


Harry laughs. “We both know I’m not perfect Ni”

“I know no such thing," Niall responds stubbornly./p>

_One by one, I gotta take them down  
But they run and hide, ain’t goin’ down without a fight_

Harry smiles up at Niall, pushes himself up and shoves his face into Niall’s neck.  He’s safe and warm and protected there.  Always.

_I keep on holding tight now  
Cause your body’s telling me don’t let go _

“Please don’t Niall,” Harry finally says from his safe place. “I just want them to forget about me for awhile.”

_[‘Harry Styles Seated For 10 Hours Beside Fan On Plane’](http://www.inquisitr.com/2637776/harry-styles-seated-for-10-hours-beside-fan-on-plane-as-she-takes-12-snapshots-of-herself-with-1d-lothario/) _ Niall sees lighting up his phone. Maybe he should turn off his Harry alerts but then he wouldn’t know if something was published he had to see quickly.  


“Ok pet,” Niall says as he moves his arms so they’re holding Harry’s body as close as possible to his own. He can feel Harry’s heart beating against his own chest. “Anything for you,” Niall whispers. “But one day.. one day I may not be able to stop myself with those idiots.”  


__We’re gonna be starting up trouble  
I know, I know, I know  
It’s bringing my demons out 

“One day I may let you take a swing.”  That comment actually made Niall stop breathing for a second.  Harry was such a kind person that for him to admit he wanted Niall to fight for him hurt.  


__I wish it wasn’t true  
But the whole world’s tryna get a piece of you  
And my heart keeps fighting in this battle of fools  
Gotta make it through, gotta make it through 


	34. I had a bad dream (Kidfic - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/12/17

“I had a bad dream again,” four year old Amelia whimpered as she climbed into her fathers’ bed.

Niall was spooned into his husband Harry and shifted onto his back so he could pull her in between them. Once she was settled he asked, “was it the one about being lost darling?”

Amelia shook her head and then buried her face into her Papa’s chest. She mumbled her answer, “the one with the monster.”

Harry was frowning behind her. He was rubbing her back and was trying to ask Niall why she was dreaming about monsters. They were very careful about what they let her watch on TV. Niall wasn’t understanding Harry’s expressive eyebrows and odd mouthing of the words. He gave up trying and asked, “what Haz?”

Frustrated, Harry asked Amelia, “sweetie, what made you dream about monsters? We don’t have any monsters here.”

“Where are the monsters then Daddy?” Amelia asked, still pressed against Niall’s chest. Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry, wondering how he would answer this question.

Unfortunately, Harry didn’t have an answer ready. He fumbled with an answer, “we-ell, sweetie, there are no monsters. That’s not a real thing.”

Amelia shot up in bed and glared at her Daddy. “Yes, there are! Don’t lie to me!”

Harry’s mouth dropped open while Niall was struggling not to laugh. “No, honey,” Harry explained. “They’re made up for movies and books and stuff.”

“But you called that man on TV a monster!” she yelled. This time Niall was the shocked one. His mouth fell open as he remembered the discussion he and Harry had been having about politics. They were watching the new American President on TV and listening to the policies he was planning to enforce and Harry _had_  called him a monster.

Niall decided to help his confused husband. “Amelia, Daddy didn’t mean he was a _real_  monster. See, there are different kinds of monsters. There are fake scary monsters like King Kong and vampires but then -”

“What are King Kong and vampires Papa?” Amelia asked. She was now leaning against Harry’s chest and watching Niall’s face carefully as he explained about different monsters. Amelia slowly reached behind her and grabbed her Daddy's arm, wrapping it around her waist to feel more secure.

“Oh, um, they’re not real baby. They’re things people made up to put in books and movies,” Niall explained.

“But why would people want to watch scary monsters?” Amelia wanted to know.

Niall took a breath, trying to come with an answer and Harry decided it was his turn. He leaned down so he could peer around his daughter's head. “People like to read about things that could never happen sweetie. It’s kind of like how we pretend to fly sometimes. When I pick you up and we pretend you’re flying by yourself? People want to imagine the world is different than it is and sometimes that means making it worse than it is. They want to figure out how to fix problems that don’t exist.”

“I don’t understand, Daddy,” Amelia says looking back and forth between her two fathers.

“Me neither Daddy,” Niall adds with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Harry sighs and says, “they’re not real and no one wants them to be real. It’s just make believe. It’s good to have an active imagination sweetie. It’s just important that you know what’s real and what’s not.”

“So what are the real monsters like? Will they hide under my bed or in my closet?” Amelia wasn’t sure which father to look at for an explanation this time so she darted her head back and forth, waiting.

Harry and Niall stared at each other, each waiting for the other to jump in. Niall was blinking at Harry, clearly conveying ‘this is _your_ problem.’ Harry returned the blink with a glare and then turned back to his little girl. “Real monsters are just mean people. They’re not going to hide under your bed or in your closet. They’re people that might hurt you in the real world. We don’t have monsters in our house. You’re safe here. Always.” With that declaration, Harry decided the conversation was over so he picked Amelia up and held her up above his head so she was facing him where he was laying on the bed. “Are you ready to sleep little girl? You can stay in here with us for tonight if you want but you’re going back to your safe bed tomorrow, OK?”

Amelia was giggling at being held in the air and nodded at her Daddy’s question. “OK, Daddy. I’ll sleep here tonight. We’ll talk about monsters again tomorrow.” With that statement, Harry put her down and she pulled the blankets up and crawled under them, pushing her back into her Daddy and reaching out to pull her Papa closer. “Goodnight Daddy and Papa.”

“Goodnight baby,” Niall said with a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. “Can’t wait for that chat tomorrow,” he added looking up at his husband who just offered a guilty smile.

“Goodnight again lovelies,” Harry responded, kissing the back of his daughter’s head and kissing the air above her head for his husband.


	35. Where am I going ? Crazy. Wanna come? (1.2K)

“Where am I going?” Niall echoed his fiance’s question. “Crazy. Wanna come?”

“Uh oh. What are you up to?” Harry asked, concerned about his future husband’s mental health.

Niall sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair. He was sitting at their dining room table with papers scattered in front of him. He had one shoe on, the other on the floor ready to go on his second foot but he paused when Harry entered the room and asked where he was going. He gestured at the papers cluttering the table and said, “I’m working on these stupid seating arrangements for the reception. Why do we even have to tell people where to sit? Why can’t they seat themselves?” Niall groaned. “I was going to take a break from this and just go for a quick walk to clear my head, maybe get some tea. So, wanna come?”

Smiling sympathetically, Harry agreed. They had divided the wedding tasks in a draft-like manner. They’d gotten a wedding planning book and initially decided what they should do together. The rest of the items they split, picking one at a time for the _other_ person to take. (This ensured all the big tasks were assigned early.) They were only a few rounds in when Harry had pawned off the seating arrangement on his fiance. Niall didn’t see what the big deal was so he gladly accepted it and gave Harry the task of arranging their flowers. He regretted it now. So, so much.

They settled in the coffee shop with tea and scones in front of them. They had a window seat so they could see people on the streets bundled up from the cold. Although Niall had planned this walk as a little getaway from his task, he wanted nothing more than to vent about it to Harry. “Why can’t Louis sit with Briana _and_ Eleanor?” he asked, frustrated.

Biting back a smile, Harry answered, “because Briana and Eleanor don’t much care for each other Ni.”

“But, but, one is Louis girlfriend and the other is the mother of his child! Shouldn’t they be _used_ to hanging around each other?” Niall argued.

Harry shrugged. “El asked that they not be sitting together.” He’s looking at his tea, swirling it around in his cup rather than look at Niall’s irritated face.

“So where is Freddie supposed to sit?” Niall asks, yanking Harry’s cup from his hand and placing it onto the table, hoping he’d look up.

Harry doesn’t look up. Now he’s playing with his hands on the table top. “I would think with Briana. I mean, if he doesn’t sit with Briana, then she’s going to be a bit lonely, don’t you think?” Harry finally glances up at Niall’s face to see if he agreed. Niall wasn’t reacting though so he went back to playing with his hands and added, “I know she’s friends with Jennifer and Molly. Can you have them sit at the same table?”

“And Tommo won’t mind that his kid isn’t with him?” Niall asked skeptically, ignoring the second part of Harry’s statement for the moment.

“I don’t know if he will or not but either they all sit together, which El doesn’t want, or Freddie sits with his mum. I think those are pretty much the only options.” 

Niall leaned back in his chair, grumbling. If he would have realized how hard this task was, he would have either put it on their shared list or given it to Harry _long_ before the flowers. Harry was never going to give him the flowers anyway. It was a waste of a round really.

“And Lou and Tom?” Niall asked, moving on from the Tommo situation temporarily.

“Oh, yeah, please don’t put them together,” Harry implored. “Lou will have my head if she has to sit with him for the reception.”

“It’s just like Tommo and Briana! They have a kid! They can’t just request to _not_ sit with each other. Then _we_ have to decide where their kid goes and _that’s not fair!”_ Niall’s breathing has gotten heavier as he is wrapped back up in this ridiculous task. “Josh and Sandy?” Niall asked quietly. “Why exactly can’t _they_ sit together?”

Harry’s furrowing his brow and looks confused. “I don’t know. Who said they can’t? They’re close friends, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Niall sighed, “that’s what I thought but apparently not so much anymore. I got a text from _Jon_ that told me they should probably be separated. He didn’t tell me why and I didn’t think to ask at the time because I was dealing with _your mother_ and trying on tuxes.”

Offended, Harry exclaims, “hey! Don’t be mean to my mum! Your mum wasn’t available to come but mine was happy to help. Don’t be grumpy at her just because she agreed with me about the vests!”

“It wasn’t _just_ the vest. She made me try on 10 different suits before she let me get _the first one I tried on_ ,” Niall argued. He then took a big bite of his scone to calm him down.

“She just wanted to make sure it was the right one,” Harry responded with a one shoulder shrug.

“Right,” Niall answered thickly. “Fine, whatever. That’s done. So, what do I do about your family? We have 8 seats at the table and you have 10. Your mum, dad, step-dad, dad’s girlfriend, Gems, her boyfriend, Amy, Mike and their others. So who am I supposed to move to another table?”

Chewing on his lip, Harry considers the options. He picks his tea cup back up and drinks a bit before decided, “you should ask my mum.”

Narrowing his eyes at his fiance, Niall says sternly, “ _no_. You and I are going to get this done and we’re going to get this done _today_.”

“That’s not fair!” Harry exclaims. “This is _your_ task, not mine!”

“Yeah, well, it should have been an ‘ _our’_ task instead. It’s too complicated and I don’t know everyone’s relationships well enough so you’re helping me,” Niall decided.

“So, this coffee trip was really just a way to twist my arm then?” Harry asks, his head cocked to the side.

“Naw, I just decided now. Thanks future hubby,” Niall added with a smile, finishing his scone and licking the clotted cream off his finger tips.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall and told him, “fine but you have to help me convince our friends to setup the wedding while we’re getting dressed that day.”

“Done,” Niall declares. He pulled out his phone and composed a text message to several of their friends: _We need you at the wedding venue at 11am to help setup. Thanks._

“Niall! You have to ask them!!” Harry complains. “You can’t just _tell_ them to show up. They’re our guests too you know.”

“Yeah, well, they’re our friends first and you know they won’t argue. They want the free food,” Niall responded with a sly grin. He knew the food they were supplying was going to be great so his friends better work hard to earn it!

“You’re terrible,” Harry grumbled, settling back into his seat and finally able to finish his tea.

“You’re marrying me so I guess that makes you extra terrible,” Niall teased. He finished his own tea, picked up their trash, leaned down and kissed his fiance. “I love that you’re extra terrible.” Harry just shook his head, following Niall to the garbage and then taking his hand for the walk home, discussing how to split his family.


	36. The kids, they ambushed me! (Kidfic - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/16/17

“The kids! They ambushed me!” Harry exclaimed. He was laying on the ground and he had three kids crawling all over him: one was laying on his side, one crawling up his middle and another laying across his chest.

Niall just looked at his husband and laughed. “Do you need rescuing Haz?” he asked, only slightly serious.

“I might!” Harry squeaked as one of the kids landed on his groin. Niall couldn’t help the laugh he let out but dropped the bag of bread he had on the table and jogged into the living room to help his husband. Harry saw Niall approaching and stuck his arm out but one of the kids, Freddie, decided the arm was up for him. He flung himself forward, knocking Harry’s arm backwards to the ground with Freddie’s, not so little anymore, body on top. “Ugh!”

“Oh, that sounded like that one hurt,” Niall commented with a frown. He reached down and pulled Freddie up first. “Freddie - go wash your hands bud than you can help me make lunch.”

“I don’t wanna! Uncle Harry is more fun than making lunch!” Freddie yelled, struggling to try to get Niall to drop him. 

Niall held strong and stuck his face in Freddie’s and said sternly, “don’t make me tell your dad that you wouldn’t help with the chores when we asked.”

Freddie’s eyes got big and he nodded quickly. Niall put him down and Freddie ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. Niall knew that Louis put a big emphasis on manners when they were outside the family home so he was going to use that to his advantage often.

Next, Niall straddled Harry, reached down and pulled off Liam’s little girl Maisie. “OK, Maisie. Playtime with Uncle Harry is done. Please go find Freddie and wash your hands. You can help me with lunch too.”

“But Uncle Niiiiiiiall,” Maisie whined. “I wanna play with Uncle Harry some more. He’s fun!”

“I know he is dear but Uncle Harry needs a break and, more importantly, we all need to eat lunch. So, please do as I’ve asked and wash your hands.” Maisie pouted but did as Niall said, slowly stomping to the bathroom behind Freddie.

Niall looked back down at his husband to find one child remaining. “Think you can handle your own child?” Niall asked with a smirk.

“No,” Harry said solemnly. Their little girl was curled up on his side, head on his shoulder.

“Please don’t make me go Daddy. They’re too loud,” Amelia pouted. She desperately wanted to hang out with her older ‘cousins’ but they were both a bit more rambunctious than she was and she could only keep up for small periods.

“Oh sweetheart,” Niall said sympathetically. “You can take a break from them. Daddy, can you take Amelia upstairs for a bit while I make lunch with the other two? I’ll call you both down when it’s ready.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed. He slowly sat up, pulling his daughter up with him.

Niall walked back into the kitchen to find the refrigerator open and two heads poking into it. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Looking for lunch!” Freddie explained. He was pulling out items as he spoke. He had jelly in one hand and strawberries in another. Maisie reached behind him and grabbed the pineapple juice with two hands and pushed it onto the counter.

Niall found them amusing but had to stop them as he saw them going back for round two. “No, no, no, I already have food picked out and ready for lunch. We’re having sandwiches.”

Both Maisie and Freddie groaned at Niall’s statement. “Sandwiches are boring!” Maisie explained.

“Yeah!” Freddie agreed.

“Right,” Niall said. He walked behind them and pulled the items from the counter and started to put them back. “But I’m the adult and I’ve decided that’s what we’re having since there are 5 of us to feed. Do you want turkey or veggie?”

Both of them had been exposed to a lot of healthy food, though neither were vegetarian, so they really could pick either. “Turkey!” Maisie said. “Veggie and cheese!” Freddie requested.

“OK, Freddie, please get the lettuce and tomatoes out from the crisper. Maisie, you can get the turkey and cheese please.”

Niall got the plates down and started to prepare the bread with the appropriate mayo/mustard combinations depending on who it was being prepared for. Once the sandwiches were ready, Niall used the strawberries Freddie had pulled out and asked Maisie to pluck the tops off while Freddie poured drinks for everyone. 

Once their meals were ready, Maisie and Freddie carried the food to the table while Niall went to get his husband and daughter. When he got upstairs, he found them both passed out in Niall and Harry’s bed. It had been a long day already. Freddie and Maisie had been dropped off the night before so that Liam and Louis could do a ‘couples’ weekend with their spouses. They weren’t coming back until the next day so they still had another 24 hours of pretending they had three kids. Niall looked at Harry enviously but decided to not wake him. Maybe if he let Harry nap now, he could get one in later.


	37. Call or Delete (Canon - 1.5K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/17/17 - St Patty's Day - After the great outage of ao3 (OK, not SO great, but I was waiting on it to come back up to post)

Niall is stuck in traffic listening to Nick Grimshaw’s radio show. When he tweets that to the world, and Nick of course, Nick (and his social media team) respond almost instantly asking him to be on the show. Niall can’t do it that morning but decides to take Nick up on it the next day since he’s apparently not saying no to any invites these days.

When Niall gets to the studio, Nick welcomes him like a long lost friend. Nick had always been closer to Harry but they’d hung out together quite a few times. On air Nick suggests they play a game and, well, Niall is always up for a game. “Which one Grim?” he asks.

“I was thinking ‘Call or Delete’ Ni,” he answers with a sly smile .

Niall loves to hear other people play that game. He especially loves when Nick comes up with ridiculous reasons for calling them but he’s not sure how he feels about being on this end of things. Of course Nick suggested it on air so Niall knows he can’t be a bad sport and say no, so he says yes.

Nick explains the game for new listeners. Niall scrolls through his address book, without looking, until Nick says stop. Whoever Niall stops on, he must announce the name and either call this person, for whatever ridiculous reason Nick says, or he has to delete them from his phone. Niall prepares his address book and considers cheating a bit. If he _started_ on Harry, there’d be no way it would land on him. Niall has a few other concerns in there but Harry’s definitely the biggest one. Who knows what Harry will say if he doesn’t know they’re on air? While Niall is contemplating cheating, Nick is reading him and deciding to change the rules a bit. “Give me your phone Horan,” he says reaching out.

“What? Why?” Niall asks slightly horrified.

“You want to cheat and I won’t have that so we’re going to play fair. I’ll have my producer scroll until I stay stop.” Niall sputters but has no real reason not to give up his phone, so he does so begrudgingly. When Nick says stop, his producer hands the phone to Niall to read the name. ‘Celine’ he sees. No fucking way he thinks. “Niall, dear, this is where you tell us who we’ve landed on,” Nick says pointedly.

Niall considers naming the next person but knows the producer saw the name so answers, “Celine,” out loud.

“Oooh,” Nick says clearly recognizing the name. “Well, Ni, would you like to call her or delete her from your phone forever?”

Niall would really prefer option 3: don’t call her, don’t delete her and in fact don’t even talk _about_ her on air but Nick wouldn’t let him get away with that so he says out loud, “call her.”

As Grimmy gets ready to set up the phone call, Niall panics a little and says, “no, wait, delete.” Grimmy raises his eye brows at Niall a little surprised. “Ok, Niall,” Nick says slowly. “Go ahead.”

Niall swallows and deletes her number. “OK, done,” he says, showing the phone to Grimmy, knowing he won’t be trusted.

“Now Niall, _why_ have you decided to delete this girl rather than call her? Did something happen between you two?” Nick pries.

Niall pauses before answering slowly, “no, nothing happened. We’re friends but honestly I just don’t trust you to make me do something embarrassing so I’ll just get her number back later.” Niall laughs at Nick’s outraged face.

“Niall Horan. That is not the point of this game! You delete people you have no reason to call not people you don’t want to talk to on air!"Nick chastises. "We’re having another go,” Nick says while yanking Niall’s phone out of his hand and handing it off. Once again Nick tells his producer when to stop and when he does, he has a smile on his face that Niall instantly knows is bad. He recognizes the name.

When Niall gets his phone back he sees it: Harry.

He doesn’t have any pet names for him or emojis next to his name. He knew it’d be too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. He knows he can’t delete Harry. Nick would _never_ let him so Niall tells Nick the name to his glee, “Harry.”

“Harry?” Nick asks playfully. “Harry who? Would I know this Harry?” he asks.

“Yes, Nick,” Niall says seemingly patiently. “Harry Styles, my band mate.“

“That’s perfect mate!” Nick says laughing. “Now what are we going to call Mr. Styles about?” Niall tries to think of something fast before Nick cuts in but Grimmy already has an idea, “I’ve got it! You should call and ask Harry when the band is getting back together!”

Niall is horrified. First, he has to call Harry and who knows what he’ll say _then_ he has to ask a question about something Niall _knows_ he’s uncomfortable talking about. He definitely would not want this conversation aired for the world. Niall thinks fast and answers, “I don’t think our management company would love us to be talking about that stuff on air without, you know, their consent.” Niall says proud of himself. Nick frowns as he realizes Niall got him through legalities.

“Fine. Then how about you ask Harry to bail you out of jail?” Nick offers. Niall groans. Harry would be pissed, even more so at Nick once he realizes what’s going on but it was better than talking about One Direction he supposed so he dials Harry, praying he doesn’t pick up.

“Hey Babe,” Harry answers.

Niall fights instinct to answer with his own pet name and just cuts right to the chase. “Harry, I need your help.”

He sounded a bit pathetic even to his own ears so Harry responded quickly, “What’s wrong?” obvious worry in his voice.

“I, uh, I got picked up. I’m in jail right now. I need you to bail me out.”

For at least 10 seconds there is silence until Harry says, “You’re on Grimmy’s show aren’t you?”

“Damn it, Harry!!” Nick yells. “It is totally plausible that your boyfriend gets locked up and of _course_ he’d call you.”

Nick doesn’t realize he’s referred to them as boyfriends but both Niall and Harry do. Niall panics for a second but Harry cuts in with, “it’s 7am Grim. What are the chances Niall’s doing something that dumb out in public this early?” Nick laughs at that and Harry adds, “Besides, I’m in Urk. I don’t know how much help I’d be. He’d call Willie or Deo first. He’d call me when he was safe at home to tell me the story so I wouldn’t have to worry.” Niall knows Harry is completely right. He would _want_ to call Harry first but he’d probably call Deo, Willie if he wasn’t working. He’d get a lecture from Willie but at least Niall knew he would help him quickly. Deo would probably be with him but if he wasn’t, he would be laughing too hard to help for awhile.

Niall agrees with Harry out loud and Nick frowns at Niall in response. “Why didn’t you say that when I suggested it?” Nick whines.

Niall shrugs and answers, “didn’t think that much into it. Besides I already rejected one of your ideas.”

Grimmy continues to glare at Niall but speaks to Harry, “Love, when will I see you again? I miss you. We have to do dinner. You have to tell me all about being a movie star.” Harry laughs at Nick and tells him he’ll be done filming soon so Harry will call him to set something up. “You’ll come too, right Niall?” Nick asks.

“Not if you’re gonna make me call or delete anyone else in my phone!” Niall says mostly-faking anger and exasperation.

Nick agrees and let’s him go not too long after. When Niall leaves the studio, he calls Harry back who answers, “I’m not on the radio again, am I?”

Niall smiles, “no, love, just me. No other ears listening on this side.”

“Thank goodness,” Harry says. “How did the rest of the show go?”

“I deleted Celine.”

“Oh,” Harry answered not sure what else to say.

“Yeah,” Niall says. After an uncomfortable silence, Niall continues, “thanks for catching on quick about the jail thing. I wasn’t sure what my crime was gonna be yet. I must have been put in the slammer the night before. Why would I be up so early and in jail already?” Niall asks.

“Early morning golfing incident, Niall. Someone wouldn’t let you have your tee time so you clocked em. Or you ran someone over with the golf cart. _Or_ you started yelling at a pap tailing you and instead of just letting it go, pulled over to start a fight.”

“You think highly of me, don’t you?” Niall asked sarcastically.

“I do,” Harry responded seriously. “But I have to go love. Thanks for calling. I’ll call you later when I’m on break from filming ok?”

“OK, love you. Bye pet.”

“Bye baby.”

“Thank you for not answering the phone that way.” Harry just laughed and they ended their call. 


	38. You're not interested, are you? (Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 3/18/17

Niall feels his eyes narrowing without him telling them to. “You’re not gay are you?” Niall asks instead of just calling him a liar.

The man laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not really into a particular sex. I just like what I like. So, yeah, I’m into dudes too.”

“Well,” Niall decides, “you don’t know Harry very well then because he’s not too goofy to still be hot.”

“Who’s not too goofy to still be hot?” The voice immediately causes Niall’s face to flame up.

“I think your ex-boyfriend wants another go at you mate,” the man says standing up and patting Harry on the shoulder. “Just raving about how hot you are; questioning my sexuality and all. Anyway, I’m outta here. Later Niall, Harry!”

Harry is standing in the doorway in a nice, fairly subdued, suit. “How are you Niall?” he asks, ignoring what the man had said on his exit.

Niall knows a follow up is coming so he tries to head it off. “Listen, about that -” Niall starts.

Before he can finish his sentence, Harry is shaking his head and saying, “don’t worry about it. I know you were probably just being nice and he took it too far.”

How was Niall supposed to respond to that? “Uh, well, I mean, he was saying you were airbrushed in your GQ pictures and that’s just ridiculous. I was just, you know, clarifying. Don’t want people spreading lies about you.”

Harry laughed and made his way into the room, sitting next to Niall on the couch. “You know as well as I do that those _were_ airbrushed. My skin is never that clear!” Harry picked up the magazine to examine the cover photo a bit closer to see if anything else was “fixed” for print.

Niall can feel himself getting ready to argue again but realizes he’d just be digging a bigger hole. He holds it in for all of 30 seconds before he breaks. “Maybe they removed some blemishes but it’s not like they had to fix your body.”

Harry slowly looks up from the magazine as though he’s seeing Niall for the first time or as if he’s come to a realization. He starts, “this is probably silly of me, but, um, -”

“You’re not silly,” Niall cuts in.

Niall can see Harrys face color slightly and then he continues, “do you, um, do you think you might want to, um, you know, have like, a, uh -”

“Oh for God’s sakes Harry, yes. Yes I want another go,” Niall says exasperated. Before can even process what he’s said, he has a lap full of suited up Harry. “You’re going to get wrinkled!” Niall says as he pulls him closer. “So, so wrinkled,” he adds before going in for their reunion kiss.


	39. Niall I'm Hungry (Canon - Mayish 2016 - Part 1 of 2 - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/19/17

Harry is bored in a financial meetings about his new company so, instead of paying attention to the very important details, he decides to look through Twitter to see what’s going on with the fans. He knows Jeff and the rest of his team are paying attention to the meeting so he doesn’t feel _too_ guilty. As he’s scrolling through he sees a time hop photo of Niall barbecuing from 3 years ago. He exits Twitter and sends him a text, “Niall I’m hungry. When will you barbecue for me?”

He doesn’t have to wait long for a response of, “Harry, I’m in LA. Ask Grammy to BBQ for you.”

Harry frowns. He didn’t know Niall had left London. He stands up, realizes his financial planner is in the middle of a sentence and freezes for a second. When he stops talking Harry excuses himself with a “very important call. Sorry,” holding his phone out as evidence. He escapes down the hallway to an empty boardroom and calls Niall.

“What do you mean you’re in LA? When did you leave?”

“Almost a week ago,” Niall grumbles. He’s pretty annoyed that it took Harry a week to realize he wasn’t in the same country anymore.

“But Ni, I start shooting soon. When are you coming back?” Harry is obviously pouting now but Niall is having none of it.

“You didn’t even notice I was gone Harry. What’s it matter?”

Harry doesn’t know what to say. “You don’t want to see me?” he asks softly.

Niall sighs, “I always want to see you, Harry. But you’ve been pretty busy between preparing for this film, setting up the new company, apparently writing and visiting everyone else you know in London.” Niall realizes he sounds bitter but it’s about time he made his feelings known. “I tried to call you Harry. You didn’t call me back.”

Harry swallows. He realizes that Niall called but he didn’t leave a message or even leave a text in it’s place. “I didn’t realize you wanted me to call you back. You should have-”

“I should have what Harry? Begged you to get in touch with me?”

Harry can feel his heart breaking at Niall’s words and tone. “I’m sorry Niall. I.. I should have reached out. I guess I just thought you’d be here.”

“We’ll I’m not," Niall responds petulantly.

“When will you be back Ni?” Harry asks softly.

“I don’t know. I might just go straight to Ireland.”

“Are you avoiding me?” Harry asks, hurt obvious in his voice.

“I don’t revolve around you Harry.”

“Are you avoiding me Niall?” Harry’s voice starts to rise as he becomes more upset.

Niall sighs and though Harry can’t see it, drops his head in his hands. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes and he doesn’t know what to say. “I miss you Haz,” he decides to answer softly. “I just wish you missed me as much.”

  



	40. Niall, I'm Hungry (Part 2 of 2 - Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/19/17 - I couldn't just leave you hanging on the last part. I thought about combining them but you needed the gut punch that Harry got AND it's how I posted it on Tumblr. ;)

Harry feels like the air has been knocked out of his lungs. He takes a few deep breaths and then says, “that.. that’s preposterous, Niall,” he stutters. He slowly continues, “I miss you more than I can put into words. I promise you. Please come back and let me prove it to you.”

Niall doesn’t know what to say. He wants to believe Harry. On some level he does but time and time again he feels forgotten so he tries to find words that won’t hurt Harry but still share his feelings. “Haz, I know you miss me. And you love me but it’s not enough. I mean it _is_ enough for us to be friends. I just… I can’t count on you like I want to be able to. I want to know that I can call you anytime day or night and, no, you may not answer but you’ll get back to me. I don’t feel like I should have to leave you a message telling you that I just want to talk. I just want to see you. I want to be a priority. How often does Jeff have to wait around for you to call _him_?” Niall's tone is biting, hurt hidden in anger.

“Niall, it’s not the same. Jeff is my _manager_ and I have to talk to him constantly. I want to talk to you. I promise. I just get overwhelmed sometimes. I have so much on my plate and I want to share it all with you Ni. I want to tell you about the company and the shooting plans. I want to tell you about the songs and Gemma and my mom. You’re the _first_ person I want to tell all of this to.” Harry pauses to take a breath and choose his words carefully, “Niall. I’m sorry. I know I need to do better and I will. I _will_ do better for you if you’ll let me. Please let me.”

Niall licks his lips and thinks about his plans for the next week. He was supposed to meet some LA friends that night and he had a meeting planned tomorrow to talk about sponsorships for the open but he really wanted to see Harry in person and see if he could follow through in his promise. If he left now he’d be back by morning and he could try to spend tomorrow with Harry. Then he realized what he just thought. He had to squeeze himself into Harry's schedule. He wouldn’t do it again. “Haz, I appreciate the effort. Why don’t we just catch up after you’re done filming? It’s not like your schedule is going to slow down enough to fit me in anyway.”

Harry answers quickly, “I will fit you in Ni. Anywhere. Do you want me to fly to LA? I’ll make it work.”

Niall is surprised by Harry’s answer and part of him wants to tell Harry, ‘yes, come to LA’ but he knows that’s not fair. He doesn’t really have to be there in LA right now and Harry really should be in London. “No, Haz. Don’t come to LA. If I come home, you promise we’ll hang out?”

“I promise on anything Ni. I’ll even barbecue for you.”

“No need for threats,” Niall says chuckling. “Ok, I’ll come home but Harry?”

“Yes, Niall?”

“I want to believe you. I do. Just so you realize I’m not talking about one dinner. I want to be a part of your life Harry. All the time. I want you to call me and tell me about exciting things or new things or even boring things. I want to know everything. I don’t want to be left behind again.“

“Niall I will call you so often you’ll start rejecting my calls.” Harry pauses and then says softly, “please don’t reject my calls.”

Niall actually laughs at that and says, “never Haz. I’ll never reject you in any way. OK. I’ll come home. I’ll send you my flight info when I get it.”

“I’ll pick you up.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll get a car.”

“ _I'll pick you up_ _Niall_ and thank you. I know I’ve been an inconsiderate jerk and I promise, I _promise_ I’ll do better.”

“OK Haz. Goodnight. See you tomorrow.”

“Night Niall. I love you.”

“Love you too, pet,” Niall says softly and hangs up. He barely puts his phone down when it starts ringing again with Harry's face. “Harry. You don’t have to start immediately. You can go a few hours between calls.”

“I just wanted to say I miss you.”

“I miss you too Harry. Now goodnight! Get some sleep so you can get me updated in everything Harry E. Styles tomorrow, OK?”

“OK, OK. Love you still. Sweet dreams Niall.”

Niall just smiles and hangs up. He really loves that crazy man.


	41. I want a pet (Canon - short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted very early 3/20/17

“I want a pet,” Harry says simply. Niall is currently sitting on the couch, watching a golf tournament and only glances in Harry’s direction without a response. “Niall, I’m serious,” Harry adds.

Niall sighs, lowers the volume on the TV and asks, “why? You’re my pet. We don’t need another one. We don’t have _time_ for another one.”

Harry plops himself on the couch, scooting next to Niall so their legs are pressed together from ankle to hip. He’s been dropping subtle hints for a few months that he wants to expand their family but Niall didn’t seem to be catching on. Or he was catching on and just refusing to acknowledge it because he didn’t agree. “Please Niall,” Harry said as seductively as he could. He was biting his lip and staring imploringly at his husband’s face.

Looking at Harry’s bitten lip always leads to more and Niall immediately turns off the TV. “Just tell me why,” he implores. “Am I not enough? Are you not going to go back to work?” Harry had released his solo album, as did Niall, and they both took a break after: a _real_ break, not like their so-called hiatus. They both worked their butts off on that hiatus and this time around they’re taking more time for their friends and family. They were newlyweds. They’d only been married for six months so surely Harry couldn’t need more already.

“Of course you’re enough! It’s not like that Ni!” Harry was scrunching up his face at Niall’s questions. “And I will go back to work eventually. Just not yet. I want focus on _us_ , our life and our family.”

“Do you really want a pet or do you want a kid?” Niall asks bluntly.

Harry’s eyes expand at the question. He wanted a kid. He _desperately_ wanted a kid but he didn’t think Niall was ready for that yet. He figured if they started with a pet, any kind of pet, they could work up to adding additional humans to their family. Convince Niall he was a great pet dad, then a great kid’s dad. Harry wanted it more than anything. _ANY_ thing. He didn’t want to lie to Niall. They didn’t do that. But he didn’t want to scare him either. He took a breath and whispered, “a baby.”

Niall nodded a couple of times and then said, “OK, then. Let’s talk about that. Do you want to adopt or have a little Harry or Niall?”

Once again, Harry is surprised. Niall doesn’t sound scared. He sounds like he’s ready to make decisions. Harry doesn’t even know what he wants. He just knows he wants another human for them to love together. “Either one,” he finally decides to answer.

Niall tilts his head to the side as he regards his husband. “You’ve been dropping hints about this for months You didn’t think about it in that time?”

Harry lets out a burst of laughter and asks, “you knew?!”

“You’re not subtle babe,” Niall says seriously. “I was just waiting for you to seriously talk to me about it. Did you think I didn’t want a family?”

“I didn’t know honestly. I mean,” Harry hesitates and prepares his words carefully. “We talked about it ages ago as a ‘someday’ scenario but I didn’t know if it was too soon. If we are too young.”

“Louis has had a kid for three years, Haz,” Niall reminds him.

“Not on purpose,” Harry answers with a shrug.

“But he’s doin alright. I think we’d make pretty damn good dads. Don’t you?” Niall asks honestly, curious how Harry would respond.

Harry’s smile answers for him but he adds, “I can’t wait to see you taking care of our child, Ni. Walking him or her to school on the first day. Teaching them guitar and footie. _Wanting_ to teach them golf and having them laugh at you. I imagine it all the time.”

“You imagine our kids laughing at me?” Niall asks confused.

“All the time,” Harry says with a laugh. “With you as a dad, they’ll have great senses of humor. And they’ll be so smart. And kind. And everyone will want to be their friends.”

“You imagine all that?” Niall asks with a small smile and a fond look.

“There’s nothing I want more,” Harry clarifies.

“OK, then,” Niall nods. “We have some important decisions to make. Like adoption or an egg or however that’s done. Think we could convince Gem to give us an egg so we could combine it with my sperm so we could have both of us?”

“That’s a lot to ask but I’m sure she’d consider it.”

Niall shifted so he could put his thigh over Harry’s, straddling him on the couch. “Maybe we should start practicing, huh?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Harry starts slowly and then realizes Niall just wants to have sex. “Oh, right, yes, let’s do that. Then maybe we can make some decisions.”

“Lots of decisions about you being a daddy. An amazing, sweet, kind, loving daddy,” Niall says as he leans in to seduce his husband, not that he ever needs to do much to seduce Harry He’s _always_ up for it. :)


	42. I'd kill for a coffee (AU - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/21/17

“I’d kill for a coffee. Literally,” Niall growled.

“Umm, please don’t kill me,” Niall heard a deep, but still thin sounding voice behind him. Based on the voice, Niall thought the man would be small and weak but he turned around to see someone very different. This man was gorgeous. He was tall, taller than he was and strong. Niall’s eyes fell on the biceps that were held tight to the t-shirt the man wore. Niall didn't understand how he wasn't _freezing_. He had a long sleeve jumper on and he was still cold. “Here, you can have my coffee,” the model said pushing his cup into Niall’s face.

Niall couldn’t help but stammer in reaction. “Uh, no, that’s OK. No - uh, no one is gonna die. I just, um, need some caffeine. Like to stay alert and stuff. I’ll wait my turn.”

The stranger looked curiously at Niall. “You know this isn’t a coffee shop, right? You’re not waiting in line for coffee,” he said amused. He made a show of leaning back and looking towards the end of the line which decidedly did  _not_ end at a coffee shop or any other restaurant.

Niall ducked his head down to hide his blush before he answered, “yeah, I, uh, I know. I’m here to get tickets to SNL, I hope anyway.” He couldn't keep his eyes to the ground for long. He wanted to keep looking at this handsome man so they darted back up bashfully watching and waiting for the man's response.

“Oh good. I was worried you were delusional and lost,” the man teased. He took a drink of his coffee and asked, “big fan of Saturday Night Live?”

“Um, only sort of," Niall admitted with a shrug. I’m actually a bigger fan of Ed Sheeran and he’s the musical guest tonight but of course you probably already know that.”

The hot stranger grinned. “I did, yes. How long have you been waiting?”

Niall looked at his watch and answered, “about two hours.” Suddenly he realized this man had _not_ been behind him for two hours. “Uh, what about you? I didn’t notice you before.”

The man looked at his own watch and responded, “oh, about 10 minutes I guess.” His smile made it obvious he thought Niall believed he was waiting for tickets as well.

“So, you’re,” Niall scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to keep this man here if he wasn’t in line. “Uh, just passing through and teasing us cold, tired people with coffee?”

The man nodded, “yep, basically. Now are you going to take it or not? I don’t think I’m ready to die yet.” He held his cup out to Niall in offering.

Niall blushed, shook his head and answered, “I couldn’t kill you if I wanted to.” He pushed his hands further into his jeans pockets, as though proving he wasn't going to take the drink.

“Oh? So you don’t want to kill me after all?” Niall shook his head no. “OK then, I’m Harry.” Harry held his coffee in one hand and reached out to shake Niall’s with the other. Niall pulled out his hand quickly, grateful to touch the stranger. Harry's hands were nice and warm, just another reason for Niall to get a bit warmer than his already heated cheeks let on.

“I’m Niall,” he said as he accepted the warmth, reluctantly dropping Harry's hand. “So, uh, what brings you by then? If not SNL tickets?”

“I am actually heading inside,” Harry said very softly. He apparently didn’t want the long line of people waiting hours to realize. “A friend of mine is going to be on the show. He’s doing a rehearsal right now.” Harry paused, tilting his head and thinking over what he wanted to say. His lip was between his teeth and Niall wanted his lip there instead. As his eyes continued to watch Harry’s mouth, he realized he was speaking. “Would you like to join me?”

Nialls eyes darted from his lips to his eyes to see if he was serious. He appeared to be. “Yes!” Niall exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. He didn’t know if it looked like he wanted to see the SNL rehearsal or spend time with Harry more but he was getting both so he’d try to keep his cool. “Please,” he added softer, calmer.

Harry’s smile lit up his face and he stuck his hand out again, this time for Niall to take it in his own. He did, with a big gulp, and stepped out of line. “I’m sure we can get you some coffee inside as well,” Harry promised.

Niall _did_ get his coffee and he got to see Ed Sheeran (Harry’s friend) perform and, most importantly, he got a new boyfriend out of it. Getting out of bed to get SNL tickets in the cold morning was the smartest decision Niall has ever made in his life.

 

 


	43. Here's a Cup (Future Kidfic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/24/17

“I’m sorry Mr. Horan but company policy only allows one person in the room when collecting a sample,” the nurse stated for the third time.

“Styles-Horan, and right, I heard you,” Niall said brushing off her words, “but I’m not making my son or daughter while watching some gross porno or trying to get off to a random naked person in a magazine. Don’t you think it’d be a better circumstance for me to be with the man I love, the father of the baby we’re creating here? He’s my husband so it’s not like it’s some dirty affair or fling. See the ring?” Niall shoves his hand in her face and she promptly backs up with a frown.

“We can’t have multiple people in the room Mr. _Styles-Horan_. We have to be able to verify who the specimen is from,” she continues to argue.

Niall pulls his hand away and drops it palm-down onto the counter. “We’re pairing my sperm with his _sister!_ No way we’re going to allow a mix up here. I can even promise he won’t be an issue. He can keep his pants on if it makes you feel better.”

“Please Mr. Horan. As you said, he’s your husband. Surely you can _think_ about him enough to complete your business.”

“Styles-Horan,“ Harry reminded her gently. He then turned to Niall and agreed, “could think of our honeymoon.” Niall swiftly turns his pleading face into a glare and changes the aim from the nurse to his husband.

“Shut up Harry,” Niall says through his teeth. He then turns back to the nurse and asks, “I don’t do this often but maybe there’s something we can do. I mean, we’re half of One Direction! He’s Harry freaking Styles! An autograph? Money? What do you want?”

The nurse looks worn down and frustrated. “I understand what how you're feeling and what you’re saying Mr. Styles-Horan and I sympathize, I do, but it’s company policy.”

“Babe -” Harry tries to cut in.

“Your boss,” Niall jumps over Harry’s attempts to concede. “Who is that? Clearly you don’t want to get in trouble and I can appreciate that. I don’t want to get you in trouble either.” He’s been pleading, and bribing, and he doesn’t want to try threatening but he’ll do what he needs to to get his husband to come with him for this awkward situation. It never even occurred to him that Harry _wouldn’t_ be permitted or he might have had more time to prepare and been able to let it go. The only thing he could think now was that they were creating their child. Harry _had_ to be there.

“My supervisor is on lunch. She’ll be back in about 45 minutes. You could be over and done by then if you just went now.” She was standing behind the counter looking imploringly between both men.

“I could be over and done much quicker if you let us both go back,” Niall argued, quickly bringing his bright smile back, hoping it would win her over. When she didn’t budge, or even respond, Niall turned back to Harry asking with his face for him to _say something._

Harry stared at Niall for several seconds, weighing his options. He clearly just wanted Niall to go take care of business and ejaculate in a cup but Niall didn’t seem keen on that idea and Harry had to live with him. He turned to the nurse and debated on dimples or pout. Niall had tried both unsuccessfully so Harry wasn’t sure what more he could do but he knew he wasn’t getting out of there without a fight from Niall if he didn’t try. He went with dimples first. _Kill em with kindness._ “I’m so sorry about this,” Harry started, flashing his dimples quickly then offering a small pout. “I completely understand where you’re coming from and I don’t blame you for not wanting to break the rules.” Harry felt Niall kick him lightly in the shin but he ignored him and continued speaking like molasses, “if you let us go quickly, I promise I can get him out in 10 minutes. We can even go in and out separately if you’d like to make it less obvious.“ Harry leaned over the counter a bit, speaking softly and sharing a secret with her. “I just know he gets a bit uncomfortable sometimes and I’d like to make this as easy as possible. You know it’s hard to be a gay couple trying to start a family. The judging you get from people and the actual logistics. I mean, like he said, the egg is from my _sister_ which is a bit weird innit? My husband and sister will have a kid and I’ll have had no part in it.” He backs up a bit and puts up his hands as he defends his statement, “not that I want to have a part with my sister but you know -”

“OK!” the nurse practically yells, throwing her hands in the air. “Go, go. Mr. Horan - Styles-Horan, you go first and then Mr. Styles, Styles-Horan?” She doesnt seem sure about the name anymore but rushes past the question to explain, “I’ll bring you back. Just, just wait here.” She looks flustered and barely a step from throwing them out of the clinic but Niall is grateful and says nothing more to push her in that direction. He got his way and he’d show Harry how grateful he was for his rattling on when they got home. He was serious about his husband keeping his pants on in the sperm room! No mix-ups needed.


	44. The Voice (AU -1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/26/17... hmmm does this need another part?

“Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying,” Niall complained. “You didn’t sing well enough for Blake to keep you on his team but you still did well, clearly, or Adam wouldn’t have stolen you!”

“But Blake chose that song for Lindsey’s voice! How was I ever _supposed_  to beat her at an Adele song Niall!?” Harry whined. In the Battle Rounds, he had to sing ‘Under the Bridge’ with Lindsey Parker, a 15 year old granted a voice beyond her years. She didn’t have as much control as Harry or as much gravelly depth, Niall believed, but she could reach soaring high notes and of course, she was _very_ pretty and young. ‘Potential’ was a word that was tossed around by all of the coaches about her. _  
_

“Not to mention, she tried to get me to drink coffee before our performance Niall! Who drinks coffee before singing?” Harry asked, outraged.  


“Well, you _had_ mentioned that you were a bit tired. And by, ‘mentioned’,” Niall put the word in air quotes, “I mean you wouldn’t stop complaining about staying up all night long practicing. You can’t really blame her for thinking caffeine might help.”  


“But _coffee_ , Niall?” Harry’s face displayed the disbelief and anger he hoped Niall felt as well. “Tea, yes, coffee, no. It’s - it’s - she was trying to sabotage me!”  


Instead of agreeing, Niall just dropped his head into his hands and begged, “please, please, please just stop. You’re on Adam’s team now. We’re team mates! Just - just let it go! If you want to rub it in anyone’s face, rub it in their faces by being awesome. By killing it with your next song! You get to sing ‘Teenage Dirtbag’ this week!” Niall looked up at Harry and urged him to get excited and gain his confidence back, “you’ll smash it mate!”

Harry slumped down next to Niall on his bed in their shared hotel room. “You’re right,” he agreed miserably. “I need to forget about Blake and Lindsey and just be _awesome_. I can do that,” he tried to convince himself. The truth was that he wasn’t sure. Not being chosen in the Battle Rounds had left a chink in Harry’s confidence and he wasn’t quite ready to pound it out yet.

Sighing, Niall coached him, “Harry, you _are_  awesome. You are. I promise. I’m not lying because we have to share this room or because you’re the only person in the competition also from the UK. I heard your audition. Hell, I heard your last song! You’re so, so good. I don’t know if _I_ can beat you so I’m kind of pissed Adam was the one to steal you.” He raised his eyebrow at Harry as though he was challenging him. “Why couldn’t it have been Alicia?” Niall muttered, once again dropped his head in his hands, groaning at the thought of being put up against Harry.

Wrapping his arm around Niall’s shoulder, Harry took Niall’s place consoling, “stop it! You’re amazing Niall. Honestly, you don’t have to worry about me. You’re going to make it so far in this competition. You’re probably going to win it! I mean, you’ve got such a sweet voice and you make everyone smile, you’re _such_  a nice person and you’re gorgeous.” Harry’s eyes expanded at his last admission. He hadn’t meant to say that part out loud. He had been praising Niall in his head since he’d first seen the boy the day they both auditioned for The Voice and he was trying _very hard_  to keep those types of words in his head. They had to share a room and he didn’t want to make it awkward. No one on the show knew he was gay because he didn’t want it to affect their perceptions of him.

Niall turned his head toward Harry and let his hands fall down to his lap. With his head still bent over, he whispered, “did you just say I’m gorgeous?”

Harry automatically scooted away from him, pulling his hands back to his own lap. He couldn’t lie. Niall had _heard_  him. Maybe he could brush it off like he called men gorgeous all the time. “Uh, yeah, I mean, you are so it’s not like I’m saying something you don’t already know.” He kept his eyes trained on Niall’s hands, waiting to see if they were going to reach out and punch him.

They didn’t. One slowly reached across the open space between them and landed on Harry’s entwined hands. “Thank you,” he responded softly. “I think you’re pretty damn gorgeous yourself.”

Harry’s eyes darted up to Niall’s immediately with a gasp. “Uh, you do?” He tried to remain calm. Maybe Niall was just praising him because he’d been praised. His heart was hammering in his chest as he waited to see what would happen next, how Niall would would react now.

“How could I not?” Niall asked, a grin taking over his face and his eyes getting softer, sweeter. He shifted over so he didn’t have to reach across any open space and pulled one of Harry’s hands free, slipping his own fingers in the open spots. “Do you want to practice your song?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, please,” Harry agreed. He wasn’t sure but he thought Niall might _actually_  be gay and into him! Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Harry squeezed his hand briefly before standing up to get his music ready to rehearse. He’d take it slow. Maybe sing to Niall and keep praising him, see what he gets back. His first goal is to win the competition but winning Niall might be just as sweet.


	45. Niall's New Haircut (Canon - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/27/17

["Link to The Mens Groomer Instagram Video"](https://www.instagram.com/p/BJ3-X6xj8I4/?taken-by=themensgroomer)

“Niall,” Harry said sternly on the phone.

“Yes, pet?” Niall responded calmly. He was relaxing on his couch, feet up on the coffee table watching TV when his boyfriend decided to call.

“You went to the doctor about your vocal cords and what did he say?” Harry's question is obvious and leading.

“That my idiotic boyfriend should stop asking me stupid questions that he knows the answer to to make a point?” Niall shuffles further down in the couch cushions. Harry's right but he won't admit it.

“Niaaaalll,” Harry whined. “You’re supposed to be resting your voice.”

“Right. Then… why are you calling me?” Niall wanted to stick his tongue out at the phone but they weren't FacetTiming so it felt pointless, even if it was slightly self-satisfying.

Harry realized Niall was right and paused. “Um. Well, you, um - you posted that video for Jason. And you were like, yelling." He was speaking slowly, trying to justify himself. "Doing that loud announcer voice thing and I just don’t want you to strain your vocal cords any more. You have to conserve your voice for your album." Petulantly, he added, "and you didn’t tell me you were getting your hair cut. Jerk.“

Niall laughs at the hypocrisy. “Payback baby. Remember the almost foot you chopped off your head without telling me ?”

“Don’t be spiteful, Niall. Also, I’d like a picture of the actual cut please.” Niall could hear the gleeful smile in Harry's voice.

“Why? So you can get off to it before I get home?” Niall asked, letting his body react a bit too quick to his own words.

Harry gasps. “No! I didn’t ask for a naked picture Niall! Just your newly cut hairs!”

Niall laughs at his boyfriend but promises to oblige him. “Fine, pet. As soon as we hang up. Is it going to be the new background on your phone?”

“Maybe. Oh. Gotta go. Love you. Thanks for the picture and stop talking so much or I’ll have to find a way to punish you. Bye love!” Harry quickly rattles off.

Niall tries to cut into Harry’s goodbye but he’s hung up before he’s had a chance. Niall pulls up the camera on his phone, makes a kissy face and ensures his hair is visible before taking a picture to send, knowing Harry would smile at it every time he opens his phone until he gets a new picture of Niall.


	46. I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies! (Kidfic & Dancing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 for the day because they're both so short - 3/27/17

“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You can’t just give me wet-willies,” Harry chastised. Niall was cracking up behind little Freddie, loving the fact that he’s hearing Harry say those words. Harry glared over Freddie’s shoulder, not that Niall noticed since his eyes were closed, while he was rocking himself back and forth in his laughter, trying to be discrete.

“But my daddy gives wet-willies to Uncle Liam all the time!” Freddie argues. “It’s not fair. _He_ doesn’t get in trouble!” Freddie is now pouting and Harry has absolutely no comeback. Louis _should_  get in trouble. His father is immature when he wants to be and how can Harry tell his _son_ that?

Harry tries to explain it, “well, Freddie, your daddy does it to Uncle Liam when he wants to tease him. It’s something that’s special between the two of them. It’s not nice to go around giving people wet-willies that aren’t expecting them.”

“So, if I give _you_  wet-willies, it can be between _us_  Uncle Harry!” Freddie exclaims excited. He’s jumped off the couch where he was sitting next to Harry (perfect wet-willie range) with a giant grin on his face.

“That’s true!” Niall cuts in between his laughs. “That would be _very_  special Uncle Harry!”

Between his teeth, Harry grits out, “don’t help, Niall.” He took a deep breath and turned to Freddie to say in his sweetest possible voice, “how about we come up with something new for us! Then it’ll be _extra_  special!”

“But I wanna do wet-willies like my daddy! They’re fun!” Freddie yells with a big grin. 

Harry has a pained look on his face as he tries to come up with another solution. In the end it was Niall who, surprisingly, came to his rescue. “Hey bud, how about you do wet-willies with your daddy since he likes them so much! I don’t think Uncle Harry appreciates them as much as Uncle Liam. You want to come up with something you both like to be your thing, right?”

Freddie doesn’t look sure about Niall’s answer. His brow is furrowed as he thinks it over, looking back and forth between the two men sitting on the couch. Finally, he lets out a huff and agrees. “ _Fine_. What do _you_  want to be our thing Uncle Harry?”

Surprised by Freddie’s response, Harry flounders to come up with an answer. “Oh, uh, well, we can tell fun jokes together?!” Harry suggests hopefully.

Staring at Harry blankly for a moment, Freddie responds with a shake of his head. Then he turns to Niall and asks, “do _you_ have a thing for us?”

Niall grins and says, “how about dancing? You like dancing crazy with Uncle Harry don’t you? Maybe you can come up with your own special dance? Something you can do every time you see each other!”

Harry is unsure about the suggestion but waits to see Freddie’s response. Once again, Freddie tilts his head back, tapping his chin in an obvious replica of his father, as he thinks about the option Niall has provided. All of sudden he jerks his head down to look Harry in the eyes and exclaims, “let’s do it!”

Surprised, Harry agrees quickly. _Anything_  is better than wet-willies he thinks. 10 years later he may change his mind as he and Freddie once again entertain their friends and family with _their_  dance. Niall knows the truth though. Harry practices before he sees Freddie every. single. time. And he’s pretty excited they have a “thing” that might make him closer to Freddie than any of his other “uncles” in One Direction.

  
  
  
  
  


And Narry dancing…

  
  



	47. Niall's Crew Friend (Canon - 1.5K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/29

[ ](https://kirrylovesnarry.tumblr.com/image/146116445842)

 

Niall _sort of_ made friends with a member of the Dunkirk film crew on the tube. He couldn’t really say they were friends because they never got pints, never spoke about their families, in fact they never met outside pf that short tube ride but Niall considers him a bit of a friend because of his closeness to Harry. Not relationship-close, but literal proximity. When they first met, the crew member had introduced himself to Niall saying that Harry had mentioned him and then just raved about Harry on the set. Niall asked a lot of questions about how Harry was acting on set and what people’s opinions of him were and this crew member could see how involved and interested Niall was so he offered his phone number as a way to keep Niall up to date. Niall accepted and now a couple times each week he’d get a text on Harry and a picture or two of him on set. Niall made sure to remove those from his phone right away so they wouldn’t sync to his cloud. He didn’t want his new friend getting in trouble for illegal on-set photos.

So, now that Niall’s phone is ringing and it’s his favorite member of the Dunkirk film crew calling, he’s concerned since they don’t actually talk. “Hello?” Niall rushes to answer.

“Hey, Niall. Don’t worry, I know it’s weird I’m calling but I just didn’t want my text to come across incorrectly.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Of course you can call. Is everything ok?” Niall asks clearly concerned.

“Well, yes and no. I mean mostly yes. It’s just I think Harry has hurt his back and he’s not telling anyone. He’s been caring around these big packs during filming and everyone keeps asking if he’s doing OK with it but he just keeps soldiering on. But I noticed in between takes he seems to be rubbing his back and doing a bunch of stretches. Today I just saw him put his cold water on his back instead of like an ice pack.”

“Stubborn git he is,” Niall sighs. “Thanks for calling. I’ll see what I can do. Maybe I can pop in for a quick visit?”

“I’m sure he’d love that! I can send you a copy of his schedule so you can try to arrange around that although I’m sure he’d be proud to show you off on set. You should see how often he drops your name and stories into conversation. He’s really proud of you Niall.”

Niall is now blushing a little thinking of Harry being proud of him and showing it off. He definitely needs to go take care of him if he’s not taking care of himself. “Thank you so much. I'll make the arrangements and let you know.” Niall then reviews his own plans and decides he can move around some things to head out the next night.

Niall manages, with help of course, to get into Harrys room to wait for him. He’d done some shopping and had everything he could think of to make Harry feel better. When Niall hears Harry opening the door, he gets up, stands in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and puts an angry look on his face. When Harry walks in he is obviously stunned to see Niall but then his face changes to concern over Niall’s anger. “NIALL! You’re here! I missed you! What’s wrong?” Harry walks immediately to Niall, dropping his bag and wanting to pull Niall into a hug but holding off because of his frown.

Niall starts on his rant, “What the hell Harry? You’re carrying around big ol’ packs on your back all day and not bothering to tell anyone about your back problems? You think a couple stretches and a cup of ice will really fix your pain?!” Niall pauses as he sees Harry’s eyes expand.

Harry stutters, “how - how did you know? I mean, yeah, it’s kind of heavy and I know I should have done more to take care of myself but it’s just temporary.” Harry grabs the back of his neck, looking at the floor and continues, “I won’t have to carry it for too much longer. But, wait, how did you KNOW?” Harry finally meets Niall’s eyes which have finally softened up.

Niall pulls Harry in and says, “I have my ways, pet but for now, let’s just fix you up, huh?” He hugs Harry tight, kisses his neck and pulls away to get his bag of tricks. “First I need you to strip so Dr. Horan can assess the damage,” Niall says with a smirk looking at Harry over his shoulder. Harry immediately starts pulling his shorts off, forgetting to start with his shoes. He then pulls his sweatshirt and t-shirt over his head, leaving him in his underwear, socks and shoes. Niall looks up then, laughing, “pet, I think you missed a couple things.”

Harry looks down and realizes, blushes lightly and toes off his shoes and socks. He then looks up innocently at Niall and asks, “where do you want me doctor?” Niall growls softly at Harry's tone and just points at the bed. Harry lays on his stomach with his face turned into his folded hands and waits for Niall.

Niall takes his bag and puts it on the bed next to Harry and slowly climbs on top of him, sitting on his butt. “Is this OK? Do I need to move back?” Niall asks.

“No, you’re perfect,” Harry says, wiggling slightly under Niall.

“Hey now! None of that until we get you feeling better!” Nialls says lightly swatting at Harry’s thighs. Niall leans forward, running his hands over Harry’s back, feeling how warm it is. He grabs some oil and brings his hands back, slowly rubbing it in pressing softly into the skin. Harry moans so Niall knows the pressure is enough to start and works over Harry’s full back. Once Harry seems boneless, Niall digs a little deeper into the knots which he feels Harry tense up against. “Relax, pet. I know it hurts a bit but I need to get these knots out.” Harry doesn’t answer verbally but just sighs and shifts his face to the other side. Harry occasionally groans at the pain but Niall works him over until it feels like most of the knots are gone. He then gets up, grabs a washcloth, dampens it with some warm water and returns to his spot on Harry’s butt. He runs the cloth over Harry’s entire back to remove any residual oil so he can move onto the next part of his plan. Harry hasn’t moved in awhile so Niall glances at his face to see him fast asleep.

Niall kisses Harry's shoulder, gets up and gets himself some water and grabs the Ben-gay. As he settles back onto Harry, he feels Harry stir and turn his head to look at Niall. “Hey,” he says in a rough, sexy voice. “Your hands are too good. I guess I fell asleep. I’m surprised your still on top of me.”

Niall laughs and explains, “I’ve got more work to do here but even if I was done, you think I wouldn’t be laying on top of you in some way?”

Harry only smiles. He knows Niall wouldn’t actually lay on top of him when he was worried about his back. “What are you doing now?” Instead of answering, Niall opens the tube and moves it near Harry's nose so he can get a whiff of the smell. “Nooo,” Harry whines. “I’m not that old,” he snuffs.

“Oh, but you are. Hold still, this will really help.” Harry pouts but let’s Niall apply the tingly cream. “There!” Niall says as he finishes. “You’ll be back to your age in no time.”

“So funny Niall,” Harry says as he turns over with Niall still sitting on him. Of course because of where Niall was sitting, it’s a little uncomfortable for both of them and Harry pulls Niall down to his chest. “Thank you,” he says softly. “I always appreciate when Dr. Horan comes to visit,” he adds cheekily.

“Well, I don’t,” Niall says frowning. “You really need to take care of yourself Harry. I bet if you tell them it’s too heavy, they’ll lighten your pack. No one wants you to get hurt. Definitely me included.”

Harry kisses Niall quickly on the lips. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to worry. I’ll be OK. I’ll take better care of myself.” Both men notice Harry doesn’t agree to ask for a lighter bag. Niall sighs and let’s it go for now. He doesn’t want to spend his one night with Harry fighting. “So, Dr. Horan what else do you have in that bag of yours?”

Niall sits up and starts listing off items, “lotion, change of clothes, lube, toothbrush, plus water, dinner, ice, and ice cream in the fridge. So, where should we start?” Harry pulls Niall back down into their first proper kiss of the night and says, “right here.”

 


	48. Did You Just Hiss At Me? (AU - Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 3/30

“Did you just _hiss_ at me??” Niall asked flabbergasted, his mouth literally hanging open, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, I did,” Harry confirmed with a strong nod. “If you weren’t acting like our stubborn cat, maybe I’d treat you more like a human.” He stood with his arms crossed in front of Niall, waiting for his reaction.

Niall was dumbfounded. They fought. A lot. But they had never resorted to _hissing_ at each other. “Harry.” Niall didn’t know what else to say. This was another dumb fight where neither was right or wrong. Or they were both right and wrong. Either way, it wasn’t worth actually fighting over so Niall started laughing. “You _hissed_  at me!” Harry wasn’t sure of the reaction he was going to get but he was thrilled when Niall’s boisterous laugh filled the room and offered his own smile. “An actual f**king hiss!!! Ugh, just when I think you can’t get any weirder. Seriously.”

“Hey!” Harry whined. “That’s not nice!”

“You _hissed_ at me Harry. I’m allowed to call you weird for that,” Niall said through his continued laughter. He was bent over, not believing their fight ended that way.

Even though Niall was still enjoying the tease, Harry got quiet. He didn’t like to be called weird. It probably stemmed from his childhood when he got teased in school. First he was too short and skinny. Then he was too tall and skinny. He always said things that the other kids didn’t understand. His mother said he had an active imagination but Harry always questioned whether that was a good thing or not.

“OK, I’m going to go to bed now,” Harry said, stretching his arms out and producing a yawn. “See you tomorrow Ni.” Harry started to walk down the hallway to his room. He knew Niall didn't mean to be mean, but it still hurt Harry's feelings. He'd need the night to get over it.

Niall recognized a fake tired act when he saw one. “Hold on,” he said to get Harry to turn back around. Harry paused but didn’t turn, waiting for Niall’s next words. "What's going on? We just finished arguing. Don't tell me we're having another one."

"I'm fine. Just tired. Goodnight," Harry said as he started walking towards his room again.

Niall quickly hurried to his best friend's side, putting his hand on his shoulder to halt his steps. "Tell me," he implored.

Harry debated his next action but finally answered quietly, "I don't like being called weird."

Niall took a deep breath and the laughter was officially gone from his body. “I’m sorry I called you weird Harry. In my mind it’s not an insult. In _my_  mind being weird is the best thing you can be.” Niall dropped his chin on Harry's shoulder. “Being weird means you’re the most creative. The most likely to think outside the box. Problem solve and shit. It’s a _good_  thing when I call you weird, I promise.” Niall slipped his arms around Harry’s waist, waiting for a response.

Harry took his time answering, listening to the words Niall had just said in his head again. “You think I’m creative and good at problem solving?” he asked shyly.

“How could _any_ one not think you’re creative Harry? You write amazing poetry and songs. The world would be lucky to hear your talents. As for the problem solving, you _were_  the one who just stopped our stupid fight with a hiss. I mean, who thinks to do something like that?” Niall’s smile is bright as he feels Harry’s mood change. 

He can see Harry’s mind at work again. “Maybe I hissed at you because I like your laugh,” he says before he turns and kisses Niall firmly on the lips. 

Niall is in shock. They’d never kissed before but not for lack of want. Niall had wanted to kiss Harry from the day they met. Unfortunately, they were roommates in college and that’s not something you want to jump head first into. The repercussions would be substantial. When Harry kissed him for the first time, Niall was frozen. After several seconds of no reaction, Harry pulled back in shock. “I’m so sorry, Niall. I really, I just thought -”

Niall wasn’t going to let him finish that sentence. He hissed at him, causing Harry’s eyes to go wide and giving Niall a chance to steal his own kiss, one Harry returned after he recovered from the shock of the situation.


	49. Hide n Seek (Niall's Instagram) (Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/1/17

Niall posted his newest Instagram photo labeled “Thursday” and showing Niall standing in his closet.  Within 5 minutes he had a text message on his phone, “Too easy. Hat” from his band mate Harry. Niall laughed out loud. He knew Harry would think he was showing him his hat, but no, that’s not it.  

Niall wrote back, “you’re right. That WOULD be too easy. Try again.” Niall waits for his phone to vibrate again with a response. He’s staring at it thinking Harry got pulled into shooting or a meeting and was starting to give up. “A watched pot never boils,” Niall thinks. “That’s a dumb saying. It doesn’t matter if you’re watching or not. Water is going to boil and Harry is going to answer.”  

Just as Niall puts his phone down on the table, giving up, he feels the vibration and looks at his newest text, “tricky tricky Niall. Is it something obscure? One of my shirts hanging up? One of the OTHER hats hanging in the back? It’s too bright out for me to make those out!”

Niall is smiling at his phone, proud of himself for besting Harry. “Aw, that’s sad. I guess I win,” he writes back.

Immediately he gets the response, “I do not accept defeat Niall. I just need to go inside to look at the picture better.”

“I feel like we need a time limit on this little game of ours.  If you don’t get it in the next hour, I OFFICIALLY win,” Niall texts back. Niall sets a timer on his phone because, yes, this was THAT important.  

Harry must have done the same thing because in exactly 57 minutes Niall gets a response, “UNDER THE BAG BEHIND YOUR FOOT ARE THE TICKETS I SENT YOU FOR GLASTO!!!!!!!!!”  Niall’s jaw is literally hanging open. How did he get that?  That’s not possible. Did Harry have the ability to read his mind? There really is no other explanation.  Niall immediately texted his 10 closest friends to ask them what they saw under the bag. Only one, who attended Glasto as well, got the answer correct. Others, who also attended had different versions of “no clue mate” and “paper?” Once he received a few of those responses back, Niall wrote to Harry: “I hate you.” Niall knew he was kidding but there was no other response that seemed appropriate other than a selfie sticking his tongue out, which definitely almost happened.

 

In every Instagram photo Niall posts, he gives Harry a shout-out and a bit of a riddle.  In the picture by the stairs he had a candle Harry had given him. In the selfie with Conor it was the hideous shell necklace Harry had sent with the tickets. In the soccer aid picture, their were his soccer shoes (not the ones the Soccer Aid people had given him, but the custom pair that Harry had ordered to better support his knees).  The guitar pic was obvious. In every one of these pictures, Harry had responded almost instantly stating what item in the picture belonged to him or that he’d given Niall. It was Niall’s way of proving to Harry that even when they weren’t together, Harry was always with him. Apparently even more than he realized since Harry was in his head, could somehow read his mind.

“I love you,” Niall then sent.  He couldn’t end their interaction with spite. You never know when you’re having your last communication with someone and Niall wanted Harry to be sure he knew just how much he loved him and missed him. Realizing the text wasn’t enough, Niall took a selfie only for Harry.  In it he gathered up everything Harry-related he could find.  He grabbed a couple of Harry’s hats and sunglasses, put one of his shirts on while holding a couple more. He put himself in front of his nutri-bullet and propped up a couple of framed photos on the counter. Then he took the cheesiest selfie he could, smile so wide, Harry would practically be able to see his tonsils. “All the love,” Niall titled it.

 


	50. It’s six o'clock in the morning, you are not having vodka (Canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/1/17

“It’s six o'clock in the morning, you are _not_ having vodka!” Harry chastised. He had just walked into Niall’s flat, dropped his brown leather bag on the floor and found Niall sitting on his couch with a half-full bottle of vodka in his hand. There was a glass on the table top but it looked like he’d given up on it in favor of the straight liquor.

Niall jumped off the couch, spilling the bottle over his carpet in his surprise. “You’re here!” he yelled. He was frozen in his spot for a moment, as though he was trying to figure out if Harry was real or an alcohol induced hallucination.

Harry saw the confusion and stepped forward into Niall’s space, placing his hands delicately on his boyfriend’s hips. “I am,” he answered softly. “Right here.” With the comment, Harry gently kissed Niall’s face and then immediately made a disgusted face. “How much of that have you been drinking?!” he demanded. He kept himself from immediately wiping his mouth so Niall wasn’t offended.

Niall’s eyes got wider and he looked down at the still leaking bottle at his feet. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized he should pick it up before it made more of a mess but he couldn’t convince his limbs to do it. Harry read his mind, or was just not drunk, picked up the bottle and set it right side up on the table. He then looked back at Niall’s face, concerned. “Niall?” he asked again.

Niall shook his head, trying to rid himself of the drunk haze. “Ha-rry,” he answered slowly. “You are - you’re he-ere? But,” Niall shook his head again. He was finding it hard to understand what was going on and respond to the situation. “You missed your flight,” Niall finally got out. He continued to blink at his boyfriend, hoping for an explanation.

Harry nodded slowly. “I did. Then I caught the _next_ flight babe.” Niall’s frown was adorable but Harry wasn’t tempted to go in for another kiss. “Did you think I would just not come because I missed the one I was scheduled for?”

Chewing on his lip, Niall looked up at Harry bashfully. That made sense. Why didn’t Niall expect Harry to take the next flight? He shook his head again, resulting in a pain he wasn’t expecting. “Uggh,” he groaned, holding his head. “I just - I don’t remember. I was just so _sure_ you couldn’t come.” Niall sat back on the couch, holding his face up in his hands while he thought back to the night before. Harry had called him to tell him he didn’t make the flight and not to worry about him. He said he’d be fine. Niall had taken that to mean he wasn’t coming. But _why_? Niall’s head jumped up as he remembered. “You have a meeting! You were only coming early to see me!”

Harry bit his lip and even Niall could see the amusement in his eyes. “The meeting is at 2pm Niall. As I said, it’s only 6am. Plenty of time for us to catch a nap together, yeah?”

Niall offered a sleepy, happy smile and nod as he put his hands on the cushions on either side of him. He was willing himself to stand up and just needed a little encouragement. Harry could see the struggle, so instead of waiting any longer, he leaned over, put an arm under Niall’s knees and another behind his back and lifted his very drunk boyfriend off the couch. “Let’s get you to bed love. You’re going to need some pain medicine and water too. Oh, and you have to brush your teeth before you sleep or I’m not sleeping next to you.” Niall dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder and was snoring before they got to his bedroom. Harry sighed, placed him gently onto the bed and then went to clean up the vodka. Once the living room was cleaned up, Harry got the water and medicine for Niall, grabbed his luggage and got himself ready for bed. Even though he _hated_ the smell of alcohol on other people’s breaths, he wasn’t going to sleep far enough from Niall that he wouldn’t smell it. It wasn’t worth it.


	51. Secret Love Song (Little Mix Song/Pitch Perfect AU - 1.7K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/4

Niall Horan was the co-captain of his collegiate all-male a capella group _Pulse Point_ with his boyfriend Liam Payne. The group was a legacy at their college, having won three of the last five national championships and 13 of their last 20. They were very competitive and very hard to get into. Each year when auditions were held, they drew a large group of interested freshman but only took five in order to maintain an even distribution.

Harry Styles tried out for _Pulse Point_ his freshman year but was not one of the five men selected so instead Harry joined _This is How We Do It,_ a co-ed group. Three years later, a senior now, Harry is a co-captain with Louis Tomlinson, who was also rejected by _Pulse Point_ three years earlier. Although Harry had been a bit let down that he couldn’t join the famous group, he was happy to just be a part of any clique. Louis was not so happy. He loved his new group but his goal through college was to beat _Pulse Point_ and prove to them that he should have been selected from the beginning.

Both groups were getting ready for a local performance in the school courtyard that they were using as practice for the upcoming tournament that would qualify them for the quarterfinals. Liam Payne decided instead of practicing, he would get in the heads of his competition. “Louis,” Liam said, raising his eye brow, stopping right in front of the shorter man.

“Payne,” Louis answered, glaring at the man who he considered his biggest rival.

“What romantic bullshit are you guys singing this time? _My Heart Will Go On_ with _Thinking Out Loud_?” _This is How We Do It_ was a big fan of sappier performances, trying to pull on people’s heartstrings. This had a lot to do with Harry being a co-captain.

Louis glowered and said, “actually, we decided to go another route this time. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Meanwhile, while Louis and Liam tried to trash talk each other, Harry slowly inched his way closer to Niall. “Horan,” he said, like he was planning to bate him as well.

Niall didn’t look at Harry, just answered, “Styles,” and bit his lip, watching Liam and Louis go at it.

“I’m guessing you’re going to need to go back to your boyfriend tonight since he’s going to be so upset after he sees our performance.”

Niall chuckled and finally looked over his shoulder at Harry. “Probably,” he said quietly so the rest of _Pulse Point_ didn’t hear him. “You’re still not telling me what you’re singing?” he asked.

“Nope,” Harry said popping the ‘p’ with a smirk. “Like Louis said, you guys will just have to wait and see.”

Niall said, “can’t wait,” with a wink and a small smile just for Harry.

_This is How We Do It_ was called to the stage. One of their female leads began singing Little Mix's 'Secret Love Song':

_When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor_  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can’t it be like that? Cause I’m yours.  


Harry then started singing 98 Degrees 'The Hardest Thing', with the rest of the group providing the instruments with their voices:

_We both know that I shouldn’t be here_  
This is wrong  
And baby it’s killing me, it’s killing you  
Both of us tryin’ to be strong  
I’ve got somewhere else to be  
Promises to keep  
Someone else who loves me  
And trusts me fast asleep

Together they sang 'Secret Love Song':

_We keep behind closed doors_  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It’ll never be enough

As they finish their mix, Harry chances a look in Niall’s direction off stage. He’s biting his lip so hard, it’s sure to leave a mark. Harry knows he can’t look too long since he's still on stage, so he brings his eyes back to the audience, offering a smile at the conclusion of the devastatingly sad songs.

As they exit the stage, Harry hears Liam bating Louis, “what the hell was that? You think you’re going to win any competitions with that beat-less, centered around your soloist romantic crap?" As Harry brushes Niall’s shoulder with his own, he hears Louis laugh and comment, “you think that’s what we’re singing at the tournament? No way! We didn’t want to give away all of our secrets. This was just a chance to get the newbies in front of a crowd, build up to actual competition.”

“What a waste,” Liam grumbles, obviously upset at _still_ not knowing what they're performing in the tournament.

_This is How We Do It_ sticks around to watch their competition sing. _Pulse Point_ did a mix of “Cheap Thrills” by Sia and “Ride” by twenty one pilots that, unsurprisingly, seemed to impress everyone.

By the time they left the stage, Harry was gone. He didn’t need to see Niall and Liam singing and dancing together on stage any more than necessary. He’d seen plenty over the past three years. 

Although it was already dark, Harry went to the lake in the middle of their college campus to decompress. He loved Niall. Some people may think he’s crazy for loving someone he can’t have completely but Harry still had hope. They had so much in common and Harry knew he had a piece of Niall’s heart. They couldn’t hang out in public because of their a capella rivalry but they managed to sneak off together under the pretense of studying way more frequently than people with their grades should claim. It’s not that their grades were bad, they just escaped together _a lot._

Harry was watching the way the water rippled with the breeze when he felt a presence next to him on the bench. “I didn’t think you’d make it tonight,” Harry said without looking at his companion.

“I’m fairly certain I _had_ to come tonight after your little performance,” Niall said. “Why did you do that Harry?”

“Does it matter?” Harry asked, finally turning to Niall. “It’s not like it’s going to do me any good to sing any more sappy love songs to you and no one suspects we’re even friends, never mind that you secretly love me.”

Niall swallows and begins watching the moon reflection in the lake. “You know I can’t say that Harry,” he says softly after a minute.

“No,” Harry says clearly. “I know you _can_ say it but choose not to. Just tell me something Niall. Am I wasting my time? After we graduate, are you going to follow Liam to New York?” Liam had received a prestigious internship at a law firm and he wanted his boyfriend to come with him. Niall hadn’t decided either way. At least he hadn’t told Harry if he’d decided.

“I don’t know,” Niall said carefully. “I- I don’t think so.”

Harry snapped his neck back to look at Niall, surprise evident on his face. “Why not?” he asked hopeful.

Niall just stared at Harry’s face, searching it for answers he didn’t have. “I think I need to find my own way. I’ve been in a relationship with Liam for almost three years. Before I came here, I had a high school boyfriend for another three. Maybe I just need some single time. See if I can be me without someone holding my hand the whole time.”

Harry nodded, even though his heart continued to hurt. He understood where Niall was coming from but he was really hoping he was staying for Harry. “Even if we’re not _together_ , I’d still like to be here to hold your hand.”

Niall looked up at Harry a bit surprised. Although Harry never held it against Niall that he didn’t get into _Pulse Point_ , Niall always had a little doubt at the back of his mind that he was being used. If he was distracted, maybe it would give _This is How We Do It_ an edge. Harry never did anything to inspire that thought though. He never asked about their set lists or gave Niall advice about _Pulse Point,_ he just worried about Harry’s actions since they weren’t actually dating. Honestly, their time together was great. It was laid back and Niall always felt comfortable around Harry. They would talk about music, their families, classes, even their friends sometimes. Niall knew more about Louis than he did some of his actual friends and he wasn't supposed to be able to stand the kid. Niall and Harry would be great friends if it wasn’t for the fact that they kissed occasionally. Niall told himself he would stop kissing Harry at least once each week, but he just couldn’t resist Harry’s puppy dog eyes or his sexy thighs. 

“So, if we stopped kissing, you’d still want to be my friend?” Niall asked unsure.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall. “I can’t believe you’re actually asking me that. Of course I’d want to be your friend, even if you stopped giving me those adorable, pouty lips or stopped slapping my bum.”

Niall moved closer to Harry so their sides were touching. “I’m going to break up with Liam,” he said softly. “After the next competition. It’d be weird to lead the group right after a break-up. I don’t want to make it awkward for everyone.”

“O-O-O-K,” Harry said slowly. Niall had mentioned breaking up with Liam before, but usually when they were in the middle of a fight.

“No, I mean it,” Niall said fiercely. “I need to grow up. I need to learn to be on my own.” Niall looked at Harry and said, “I would like us to stay friends though. Maybe we’ll have a someday.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Don’t wait for me though. If you find someone available who's amazing, snatch them up. You deserve the world Harry. I’m serious.”

Harry smiled at Niall, took his hand and said, “but what if I’ve already found someone amazing I want to snatch up?”

Niall put his head on Harry’s shoulder and just said again, “don’t wait for me.”

“I make no promises,” Harry said, leaning his head on top of Niall’s.


	52. Forgotten Night Pt 1/4: How Drunk Was I? (Canon - 1.5K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/7

“How drunk was I?” Niall asked, a bit desperately. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in his London home, head pounding, and he couldn’t remember the events of the previous evening _at all_. He held the phone against his ear and his forehead against his other palm. He was lucky he got his head off of the pillow

Liam responded with a hearty laugh and asked, “well, what do you remember?“

Niall sighed and explained, “I only know I was with you because of our text conversation. You’re the last person in my texts and you said you were walking in and would find my table. Was it just us? Where were we?”

Pausing, Liam responded, “oh. You don’t even remember who else was there?” Dread filled Niall's limbs at Liam's tone.

“What about this conversation are you not getting?” Niall responded, obviously irritated. 

Sensing Niall’s impatience, Liam asked, “what’s the last thing you remember?” as though he couldn't find his keys and he wants him to retrace his steps.

Niall had to stop and think for a minute before telling him, “umm, I was at my house having a pint, watching the game.” Niall laid back down in his bed, staring at the ceiling as though it would offer some insight. He couldn't keep his head up on it's own  _and_ have this conversation.

There was silence on the other end of the line, like Liam was expecting Niall to say more. When he didn’t after several moments, he responded, “right. OK. So you don’t remember _any_ one coming over?” He didn’t seem comfortable with this conversation but Niall was going to get every piece of information he could from him. It’s unnerving to have a whole night just _disappear_.

“No!!” Niall growled. “I just _told_ you that’s the _last_ thing I remember!” He took the phone, put it on speaker-mode on his chest and threw his arm over his eyes.

“OK, OK. Calm down. Just making sure.” After several seconds of silence, Liam said slowly and softly, “um, you should call Harry.”

“Harry? Styles? What? Why?” Niall shot up in bed and his phone went flying across the floor. He didn’t understand. He hadn’t seen Harry in over a month and they’d barely spoken in that time. Why would _Harry_  know what had happened the night before?

“Cause he was at your house and the bar last night. I think it’d be better if he filled you in. I’m sure he knows more since he was there before and after me.” Niall could tell that Liam knew more than he was letting on but he was more concerned about the fact that Liam said Harry and him were together _after_  he’d left. 

Niall slowly stood up and moved across his bedroom floor to pick up the phone. He leaned over, picked it up and asked, “before _and_ after? How late did you leave?” He then took tiny footsteps back to his bed and dropped back down on his bum. Clearly he couldn't have this conversation on his back.

“Uh, like 1:30.”

Niall was surprised. “We were still at the pub at 1:30?” It’s not that he didn’t enjoy late nights out with his friends but he barely hung out with his band mates so having a late night out with them (other than Louis) was unexpected. Maybe it’s why he was so drunk.

“Yeah, I think you were getting ready to go home though.”

“….together?” Niall asked cautiously. He didn’t know if he really wanted the answer, but he knew he needed it.

Nervously, Liam told him, “that’s the impression I got, yeah.“

Taking a deep breath, Niall asked desperately, “tell me what you saw. How were we acting? I need more info before I talk to Harry.” He started to rub his eyes, as though they could be cleared enough to see the night before.

“Does, uh, I don’t want an answer to this but, uh, does your, uh, bum hurt?” All Niall could do was gasp but he thought about it and no, his bum _didn’t_ hurt. Thank goodness. “Um, I’m not really comfortable with this, Ni. This is between you two. I don’t want to assume anything.”

“ _Liam_. You _know_ us. You know how we act. Just, was I like, um, like all over him? Or him on me?” Niall started pulling his bottom lip out, jittery thinking of what could have occurred.

Liam coughed and then said, “uh, yeah, you could say that.”

Niall groaned and then exclaimed, “fuck! Not this a-fucking-gain. We aren’t, like we’re not, you know, dating or anything. I’ve barely seen him since this whole hiatus started. He’s got his movie and his album and who gives a fuck about his former band mates!” He jumped up and started pacing his room, pulling on his bottom lip.

“Niall,” Liam warns, “ _talk_ to him. Don’t assume anything and please don’t put me in the middle. This is a HarryandNiall thing. Not a HarryNiallandLiam thing.” Begging, Liam adds, “please,” in the most pathetic voice he can manage.

“OK” Niall agrees with another sigh, stopping in the middle of his room. “Just, is there anything else you can tell me? To prepare me?”

“Fraid not bud,” Liam answers like a dad trying to tell his kid he has to learn to be a grown-up on his own. “Good luck. Call me if you need to talk. You know, after calling _anyone_ else that might actually be useful.”

“Thanks, asshole,” Niall responded harshly.

“Just saying. Try, uh, one of those Irish friends of yours. I’m sure they can help.”

“Yeah, I’m sure my friends who only sort of know Harry would be more helpful than our common friend,” Niall answers sarcastically.

“Yeah, well, go with your strengths. Harry’s not my strength. He’s yours. How about Gemma? You’re friends with her. She speaks Harry as well as you do,” Liam offers.

“I hate you,” Niall responds. His eyes start searching around his room, looking for signs that Harry had been there. He finds nothing. 

“Love you too, Ni,” Liam says with a smile in his voice. “Good luck. Seriously though, call me if you need to.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Liam,” Niall says softly, not really wanting this phone call to end. Once this call is over, he has to call Harry and find out what the _hell_  happened the night before.

“Sure thing.”

Niall hangs up and stares at his phone for a minute before looking at his texts again. There _must_  be one from Harry if he came over. _Nope_. _Sure isn’t._ Call log? Ah yes. A call at 4:35. They didn’t get together with Liam until about 8:30 so Harry must have come over in those four hours. Niall must have started drinking as soon as Harry called. It’s the only explanation for his blackout.

Niall wasn’t ready to call him back so he put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs to make himself a hangover cure. He pulled out his Nutribullet and made a smoothie with as many greens and bananas as he could fit in. He then sat himself at the kitchen table and downed it quickly, hoping the hangover would leave just as quickly. After the smoothie was done, and the hangover remained, he decided to look at social media to see if he had posted anything on Twitter, Snapchat, Facebook, or Instagram. He didn’t see any clues there. Niall put it off as long as he possibly could but if he wanted to know what he forgot, he’d have to call Harry.

Going back to his call log, Niall dialed the third last call in his log. (Liam was obviously the most recent and apparently Deo at some point the night before.) Holding it up to his ear, Niall took a deep breath and let it ring for a moment before realizing he could he hear it in both ears. _Harry’s phone was in his house._

Niall hurriedly clicked ‘Call End’ on his screen and dropped the phone on the table, staring at it with his mouth open. _How? Why?_ Niall was finding it hard to even think complete thoughts. Not sure how much time had past, Niall stood up and decided it was time he found Harry _or his phone_ somewhere in his home. Niall first ventured to his living room cautiously, thinking Harry might have passed out there. _No sign of a sleeping lanky man._ Next Niall tried his guest room. _No incredibly attractive drunky dozing._ Niall wasn’t sure where else to look so he went upstairs to at least brush his teeth. Wouldn’t want to talk to _someone_ with his breath tasting and smelling like death. In the bathroom, Niall got the shock of his life when he found his band mate hungover in his bathtub. Niall stood there a moment, surveying the scene. Harry was naked in the tub with a towel as a pillow. _What the fuck?!_

“Harry,” Niall said softly at first. “Styles, get up. Get dressed for fucks sake.” His voice was rising at Harry’s unresponsiveness. Niall was actually a little panicked all of a sudden. He grabbed Harry’s arm and shook it, not so gently. “Harry!”

Harry startled awake. “Wha? Ni? What’s wrong?” He looked like a baby deer stuck in the headlights of an on-coming car.

“You’re naked in my fucking bathtub and I don’t have any idea how you got here. Or why!!” Niall was pacing the bathroom floor now, not sure how to process this information.

“Oh,” Harry answered with a yawn. He didn’t seem alarmed at all and slowly stretched his body out, showing off even more of his glory to Niall. Not that Niall had never seen it before, but it was more than he wanted at the moment. He thinks.

“Well?” Niall echoes irritated. He stopped in front of the tub and asked, “what do you mean ‘oh’ Harry? What are you doing here? Do you remember last night?“

“Sure,” he answers casually with a one-shoulder shrug. “You don’t?” He looks curious and not at all concerned.

Realizing Harry wasn’t in a hurry to get up and cover himself, Niall drops himself on the side of the tub and throws a towel over Harry’s middle. He then turns away, towards the bathroom sink, and answers Harry. “No. The last thing I remember is being home watching the game. But apparently you came over, we went to the pub with Liam and then we came back here. Together. Why were we together last night Harry? You called me at like 4:30 I saw but I don’t remember the call.”

Harry finally sits up in the tub and sounds anxious when he asks, “wait. You don’t remember last night at all? Me coming over. And us talking. Us, uh, kissing?”

Niall swallows a lump in his throat and shakes his head. “Nothing so, um, what did we talk about? Why did you call? And come over? And how did Leemo get wrapped up in this?”


	53. Forgotten Night Pt 2/4: I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me (Canon - 1.5K)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/8

“I’m bulletproof…but please, don’t shoot me,” Harry pleads with big, worried eyes looking up at Niall.

Niall’s mouth falls open and then he frowns. “What the hell are you talking about Haz?” He should be used to Harry’s random statements but it’s been awhile.

Harry decided to finally stand his naked body up and get out of Niall’s bathtub. He still didn’t rush to put on any clothes. He just leaned back on the sink counter across from Niall and crossed his arms. Staring at the ground, Harry shared, “the world is constantly taking shots at me; at us. Who we’re seeing. How we’re dressing. Who we’re talking to. Who we’re _not_  talking to. What we’re standing up for or _not_  standing up for and sometimes it’s fine. Sometimes I can just ignore it; realize there’s a bigger target on my, on _our_ , backs because of our fame.” Harry makes a face at the word but continues his explanation, now looking up at Niall. “Sometimes I can’t. Sometimes the shots that are fired _hurt_.” Harry looks hurt now as he stares in Niall’s eyes, willing him to understand the words he’s throwing together. It makes sense in his mind but he knows not everyone _gets_  him. Not everyone speaks Harry. But _Niall_ does. Niall has always been able to understand the ‘crazy’ that he spits out. Harry needs Niall to understand more than ever. “I’m getting ready to release my first single and my first solo album and I’m a bit panicked. That’s why I called you yesterday.” Harry decides he can’t look Niall in the eyes any longer and focuses on his crossed arms. “I needed someone who wasn’t going to fire any shots. Someone who could comfort me, that I could relax around and didn’t have any expectations of me.”

Niall thought he understood. He narrowed his eyes and said, “so, you called me because I don’t have expectations of you? You thought, oh, Niall is always there, he can boost my ego!” Niall is getting angry now. He thinks he understands _perfectly_  why Harry called him. 

“No, no, no,” Harry argues, standing away from the counter and putting his hands up, palms out, to calm Niall down. He speaks faster than most people ever hear him when he says, “it’s not like that Ni. I didn’t call you to boost my ego. I called you because you’re my rock. Because when everyone else in the world riles me up, you calm me down. “And,” Harry sees that Niall is listening and pauses to take a breath and explain better. “And, I know I haven’t been a very good friend this year. I know I’ve been shit at calling and answering texts and even responding to the group email chain. It’s just, it’s _hard_.” Harry looks pained now. He’s licking his lips and slowly approaching Niall as though he’s a big dog and he doesn’t want to startle him into biting off his nose. 

Niall stands and wants to back up but there’s no where to go. He looks to either side of Harry to figure out the best escape route but the fact is Harry’s in _his_ bathroom. There’s no where to go. It’s best to just talk it out and go on with their lives. Resigned, when Harry is right in front of him, Niall asks, “what’s hard?” He knows what’s hard. He’s living the same post-One Direction, trying-to-go-solo-life-thing that Harry is but he has to ask.

“Do you know how many articles there have been about me going solo?” Harry asks quietly. Niall has no clue why he would even ask that, never mind _know_ , so he just shakes his head. “It’s been mentioned in 672 individual articles or snap story things so far. At least according to Jeff. He thinks its good that 672 people felt like my future music was a big enough _thing_  to specifically write or snap about. ‘The next David Bowie’ one of them said. How the hell am I supposed to live up to something like that? I kind of just want to crawl under a rock, let them release it and come out sometime later once I know what people think.” Harry suddenly looks miserable. He looks at the ceiling and brings his fingers up to his mouth to start playing with his lower lip. Niall is just seeing him for the first time; seeing how pale and sickly he’s looking. “I know some people will like it and I know some people will think it’s shit. I _know_  that so I don’t know why I’m so stressed about it. It’s not like I didn’t want One Direction’s music to do well but I’ve never had this kind of stress over it.”

Niall takes a deep breath, reaches up and takes his friend's elbow, leading him to the connected bedroom, picking up the pile of clothes at the sink on the way. He nudges Harry’s arm so he’ll sit down on the bed, dropping his clothes in his lap. “This is why you called me yesterday?” Niall asks softly.

“Yeah,” Harry answers back, just as quietly. He's holding his clothes to his stomach and he’s reverted inside himself. Niall can only rub his back in consolation.

“So, you came over and I’m guessing you said something similar yesterday. Then what happened?” Niall settles on the bed, his thigh pressed to Harry’s securely, comfortably. 

“We drank,” Harry answered with a wry laugh. “That’s why we both feel like death. Speaking of, can I get some breakfast?”

Niall jumps up, thankful for the distraction. “Yeah, course. I made myself a smoothie before I even realized you were here. I’ll make you one too. Get dressed. You can borrow a shirt from me so you don't have to wear that one again. Come on pet,” Niall said, reaching down to grab Harry’s bicep and pull him to his feet. Niall didn’t notice Harry’s proud smile at the nickname. Harry sluggishly dressed himself in black jeans and the plain blue t-shirt Niall gave him before following Niall out of his room and down the stairs. He plops himself in a chair at the kitchen table while Niall cleans out his Nutribullet and made Harry a smoothie similar to the one he’d made himself earlier.

Once Harry looked a little more himself, and Niall felt a little less like dying, he asked, “so what did we do while drinking? Or after drinking? Or, I guess really after you spilled your guts.”

“You were nicer to me yesterday,” Harry told him matter-of-factually. “I said all that and you told me you understood and were feeling similarly about your music. Then you asked to hear my album so I played the whole thing for you. Do you realize that you literally can’t remember my entire album Niall?” Harry seemed more distressed over that fact than anything else he’d said yet.

“Sorry?” Niall asked more than stated with a shrug. It’s not like he _wanted_ to forget the whole night. Or, maybe he did. Either way, he _was_  a bit disappointed to not remember Harry’s first solo album.

Harry sighed and announced, “then you kissed me. You said my album was perfect. I’m quoting you there,” he says, pointing at Niall who is stunned. _He_ initiated their kissing?! “After that you pushed me away. I mean, we made out for a bit. I think your body was ready for bed but your head said no. Instead you suggested we go out. You wanted us to be in public so you wouldn’t jump my bones I’m pretty sure.” Harry had a little smirk on his face, slightly dampened by the fact that Niall can’t actually remember any of this. 

Niall feels sick again. He knows what Harry is saying is true. He can vaguely recall the feeling of wanting to ride Harry long and hard. Niall feels it a little now but Harry is still talking so he concentrates on his words. “You called Liam. I think he was our chaperone or something. He was excited to come out with us until he realized why he was there. Then he kept making excuses to leave and you told him he couldn’t even though you were practically in my lap.”

“Shit! Were we seen?” Niall exclaimed, concerned about pictures of him hitting on Harry all over the internet.

“Don’t think so,” Harry answered, shaking his head.

Niall slumped into his seat, muttering, “thank god.”

“I guess I should go,” Harry said quietly. He looked hurt as he stood up and Niall didn’t know what he did wrong.

“But we’re not done! What happened next? How did you end up in my bathtub? You know I have a guest room. Even a couch would have been better!” Niall stood up as well, practically begging Harry to stay and fill in the rest of his gaps.


	54. Forgotten Night Pt 3/4: I’m late (Canon - 1.1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/10

“I’m late,” Harry mumbled but Niall didn’t buy it.

“You’re late? For what?” he asks, looking for more meat to his flimsy excuse.

“Don’t worry about it," Harry answered gruffly. "Nothing else happened last night. Your bum is safe,” Harry added as he was walking across the kitchen and picking up his coat that Niall hadn’t noticed earlier, laying over the back of a chair.

Niall was still seated at the kitchen table and he picked up Harry’s dirty smoothie cup to have something to hold, a distraction. Without looking at Harry he asked, “so is that it then? Another month before I hear from you?” He looks up at Harry’s back as he stalls putting on his coat. “Another three until I see you and a year until you share anything meaningful with me?”

“Probably, yeah,” Harry agrees, as he finishes sliding the coat up his arms. “Bye Niall,” Harry says quickly as he escapes out the front door, without a look back.

“What the hell?” Niall asks out loud. Even with Harry’s explanation of the night, Niall has no clue what just happened. He considered calling Gemma but she wouldn’t know what happened yet. Maybe he could call her later. He couldn’t wait until that evening to talk to someone so, even though he’d complain, Niall decided to call Liam back.

“Whyyyyyyy?” Liam answered the phone with a whine.

“Because apparently Harry spent the night and I didn’t realize it until I called him and heard his phone ringing here. So we talked and he told me some stuff but not enough so, even though you don’t want to, you’re going to tell me everything you know Liam.”

“But this doesn’t have anything to do with me!” Liam argued petulantly.

“Well, it does now. So, start from the beginning and tell me everything you know about last night,” Niall demanded.

Niall knew Liam was having an internal battle, debating whether he should continue to argue or just give in. He was smart. With a sigh, he said, “so, Harry seemed a little sad but also kind of happy too. It was kind of a weird ebb and flow but coexistence. Like he was happy to be with you, kept laughing at everything you were saying but then you’d ignore him for a bit, either paying attention to me or the tele or the waitress or anything really and he’d get all mopey. He kept trying to get you closer to him and for the most part, you’d let him pull you in for a bit and he’d be happy but then you’d pull away and it was a bit of a cycle. I know you heard his album and he was through the roof excited that you liked it. Said you were the most important critic. When I asked to hear it, he told me the release date. I think he was joking but I’m not really sure to be honest.” Liam kind of drifted off for a minute, trying to gauge Harry’s seriousness from the night before.

“Right,” Niall confirmed. “'Perfect', I think I told him. I don’t really remember much sadly.”

“You remembered _some_ thing?!” Liam asked excitedly.

“Not much. More just a few feelings here and there. Not solid stuff. I _do_ remember being proud of his songs though. I think they showed off his voice well and the lyrics seemed to strike a cord,” Niall laughed at his own pun and thought that Harry would have appreciated it. Liam didn’t seem to, given his lack of response.

"He better send it to me,” Liam muttered.

“Right, we’ll deal with your Harry issues later. Me first,” Niall demanded. “So, I heard his album, he wanted my attention, I sometimes gave it to him and sometimes pulled away. What else?” Niall listed out the details Liam had shared but so far didn’t see a reason for Harry’s abrupt exit or for him to end up in his bathtub.

“I mean, that was basically it mate. He just seemed to want to be alone with you and, I mean, you kind of seemed like you wanted to be alone with him too sometimes but then it was like you would shake yourself out of it and focus on something else. _Any_ thing else.” Liam took a deep breath, which Niall knew meant he was going to say something he didn’t feel comfortable saying. He asked, “is there a reason you would want to distance yourself from Harry?”

And Niall was stunned a bit. He shouldn’t be. There’s no reason that Liam shouldn’t ask a question like that but it still left him stuttering for an answer. “I - I, well, I mean, it’s Harry. So, like, we shouldn’t be all close and stuff out in public. I mean, to start. Then there’s the whole, you know, _Harry_ bit of it all. Like he’s hot and cold. He wants to be my best friend one day and then the next he ghosts. How can I get close to someone I don’t know is going to be there the next day?” Niall can hear Liam responding but Niall’s too caught up in his own thoughts to hear what he’s saying. _Was Harry trying to be part of his life? Or did he just need validation on his album? If that’s the case, why did they make out? And, if he wanted him physically so badly, why didn’t Harry sleep with him the night before? Why did he end up in the bathtub!?_

“Niall!” Liam yelled.

“Oy! What? Ow!” Niall responded back, getting knocked out of his thoughts.

“Did you hear anything I said?” Liam asked, exasperated.

“Uh, no. I was just thinking about what you were saying earlier and what I was saying and just trying to figure out why Harry ran out of here so fast and some other stuff.” Niall’s voice got softer during his explanation and he needed to get off the phone. He needed to talk to Harry. “I should go, Li,” he explained.

“OK, yes, you should but just let me say one more thing, OK?”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed.

“Harry loves you. Like, I don’t know if he wants a romantic relationship with you. It certainly seemed that way last night but you’d both been drinking so it could have been a bit off. I know he wants you in his life though and he may have some bad priorities sometimes but he’ll _always_  want you in his life. Just, remember that, OK?” Liam was speaking so softly, so gently and Niall could feel the sympathy he had for Harry. He understood more than he claimed, Niall thought.

“Thanks Liam,” Niall responded. “I think you’re right. I’ll give him a call now and see if I can get him to come back over to mine and finish his chat with me.”

“Good lad,” Liam praised. “I’ll talk to you later then. Good luck.”

After hanging up with Liam, Niall had a sense of deja-vu. He called #3 on his phone, and heard the ringing in his house. Harry had left without his phone.


	55. Forgotten Night Pt 4/4: I’m late (Canon - 1.6K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 4/12

“I locked my keys in the car,” Harry explained. He was sitting on the ground, leaning on the driver’s side door in front of Niall’s house. Niall had decided to deliver Harry’s phone to him at home and finish their talk but he didn’t get far before he found his run-away band mate.

“What happened to being late?” Niall asked with an eyebrow raise. He slowly walked toward Harry, stopping in front of him.

“You know I wasn’t late for anything,” Harry answered miserably, his eyes firmly on Niall's body and  _not_ his eyes.

Sighing, Niall asked, “so you were just going to sit out here until I eventually came out? Not planning on coming back in for your phone?” Niall waved the phone around as evidence.

“I couldn’t go back yet,” Harry whispered. His eyes dropped from Niall's body to his own hands.

Niall had to swallow the lump in his throat when he realized _Harry was scared of him._ He bit his lip and looked around his gated yard, trying to find the right words to make this better. They weren’t there of course so Niall slowly moved to Harry's side and dropped down next to him, leaning against the back half of the car, his knees bent in front of him. “I’m sorry if I made you feel unwelcome,” Niall started genuinely. “I love you Harry and I want you to come around. I _want_ us to be friends.” Harry made a noise in his throat that Niall couldn’t distinguish. “What do _you_ want?” he asked less gently.

Harry wasn’t answering right away. His long legs were sprawled out in front of him, his hands curled together in his lap and he was now staring at the grey, overcast sky. “I don’t know what I want,” he finally answered quietly.

“So you don’t know if you want to be my friend?!” Niall asked, his voice rising uncomfortably in his throat. His eyes were sharply staring at the side of Harry's face looking for a reaction.

Harry refused to look Niall’s direction but flinched at his words. “I know that I want you in my life Ni,” Harry clarified.

“As your when-it’s-convenient friend? As your former band mate? An _acquaintance_?” Niall's anger is palpable as he questions Harry's feelings.

Harry groaned and dropped his head against the car door. “No, not like that. I love you too Ni. I want you in my life. It’s just harder for me I guess.”

“You know not _everything_ is harder just because you’re Harry Styles, right?” Niall scoffed. He was getting tired of this ‘pity me’ act real quick.

“Can I have my phone please?” Harry asked softly. “I should call someone to open my door.” Niall silently handed Harry his phone and listened to him call his assistant. Apparently she had a spare key to his car and would drive out there to meet him. Harry thanked her and hung up the phone, now staring at it as the background screen faded. They sat in silence, not sure what else to say. Harry said he loved him, sure acted like it the night before, but wouldn’t even say he wanted to be _friends_ now.

Minutes past. Niall refused to look at his phone to see how many. He looked all around the yard like Harry had been doing but finally let his eyes fall on his companion. He saw that Harry’s face was a little bit pale again and, worse, Niall saw the tear tracks down his cheek. He felt something crack inside of him and he scooted over to Harry, gently taking his hand. “Tell me what I’m missing here, H.”

“I love you,” Harry answered immediately.

Niall offered a small chuckle as he disagreed, “no, I know that pet. I told you I love you too.”

“No,” Harry’s voice was thicker. “I love you in a different way than you love me.”

Niall squeezed Harry’s hand reassuringly. “Tell me how you love me then,” Niall requested.

“You’ll push me away,” Harry responded instantly, blinking the water from his eyes quickly.

“Never!” Niall answered back just as quick with a tighter squeeze of his hand.

“You already did,” Harry whispered. He finally turned to look at Niall and Niall saw the matching tear tracks on his other cheek. Niall brought the hand not holding Harry’s up and brushed this thumb down one cheek to clear the track and then over the other, his eyes solidly on Harry’s pale face.

“What are you talking about H?” Niall asked, letting his eyes finally look into Harry’s grey, clouded eyes. He hated when they looked this way. He wanted them to be vibrant green all the time. His eyes were a very clear indication of his mood. Generally the greener they were, the happier and more at ease Harry felt.

Harry seemed to be struggling for an answer. He turned away from Niall again and said, “I tried last night. I know I should have said something sooner. I was just always so busy and you,” Harry visibly swallowed before adding, “you were always with someone. Everyday it seemed there was a new picture of you with your friends. You didn’t need me. That’s why it was so hard to reach out to you, to text or call. I didn’t want to feel like I was forcing myself in your life. I thought that with my album coming out, that you’d want to hear it, so you would be OK with me coming over but I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Harry looked genuinely upset and Niall had no idea what he’d done to make Harry think he wasn’t welcome in his life.

Niall pulled Harry's hand to his lips and quickly kissed the knuckles before telling him, “you’re welcome anytime Haz. You don’t need an excuse to see me. If you want to come hang out with my friends, great; they’ll welcome you. If you want some Narry time, we can do that too but,” Niall stressed, “you have to tell me. I’m not a mind reader. Not even for you.”

“It used to feel like you were,” Harry responded with a small smile, looking at Niall’s lips, instead of his eyes. “Sometimes it felt like you knew me better than I knew myself. I think that’s why this is so hard. We’re not there anymore. I’m not your best friend. I mean,” Harry fumbled over his words, “I know I wasn’t ever your best friend. I know that’s Deo but, I mean, we were really close and now we’re not.”

Niall was starting to understand what was going on. Harry was feeling jealous and left behind. The night before he’d been trying to reinstate himself in Niall’s life. “You _are_ one of my best friends Harry. Please don’t feel like you ever haven’t been. Deo could never understand fully what we went through but you lived every bit of it with me. Like I said, I love you Haz. I’m sorry I pushed you away last night. Do you know why I did though?" Niall leans forward, trying to get Harry to look him in the eyes.

“Cause I’m a shit friend?” Harry asked, his eyes back on the clouds.

Niall wanted to say yes but he knew that wasn’t the right approach right now. “Because _you’ve_ been pushing _me_ away. I’ve called you and texted you and, since the hiatus started, it’s like you haven’t wanted to have anything to do with me. Like you were better than me, than the band.” Niall saw Harry bite his lip and frown but he didn’t respond so he continued. “Last night, it didn’t feel real. It felt like I was a temporary stop. Or, you know, fix. I didn’t want to become that for you. Not in that way. I’m happy to do what I can to make you feel better when you’re upset but this has to be a two way thing. And I don’t want to see you just when you want something. I want us to talk and see each other regularly.” Since Harry was still not looking his way, Niall shifted onto his knees facing his friend, and brought a hand up to turn Harry’s face towards his own. “I want you in my life Harry.” Harry’s smile was weak but he was looking at Niall so that was something. “Tell me how you love me,” Niall requested softly.

Harry’s breath hitched. “I, uh, love you like a man who wants to kiss someone all the time. Like a man who wants to hold hands,” Harry adds, looking down at their joined hands. “Like a man who regrets any bad thing they’ve ever done in life just to make you happy.”

Niall couldn’t stop himself if his own mother walked up to them right now. He pushed forward and latched his lips onto Harry’s. Their bodies were pushed together tightly, uncomfortably, given their spot on the ground in front of the car, but Niall wanted to be as close as possible right then. He shifted a bit so his leg went over Harry’s lap and he could wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. His tongue caressed Harry’s in a way he’d never felt before. He somehow felt _love_ in his tongue, his embrace.

“Then I think we might love each other the same way then,” Niall said softly, breaking the kiss for a breath but keeping the rest of them pressed together.

Harry looked like he was in awe. Of the kiss or the words, Niall didn’t know but he knew if he could get Harry to open up a bit more, they’d make this work. They both wanted it too much for it not to.


	56. Why Don't We Write Together? (Canon - 1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr 5/23/16 - Posted on A03 4/15/17

**Secret weekend visit in London, Niall’s house (May 2016)**

Harry and Niall are cuddled on the couch catching each other up on their various activities (Dunkirk costume fitting, Irish Open, etc) from the previous week. “What about the song you registered, Ni?” Harry asked.

Niall looked up over his shoulder at Harry, confused, “What are you talking about Harry?”

“I saw on Twitter that you registered a new song," Harry said, raising his eyebrow in question. He had an arm around Niall and he tightened it to ease him a bit.

Niall pulled away slightly and looked at the coffee table instead of Harry. “Oh yeah. I helped write that a bit ago.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Harry followed Niall's body and lifted his chin toward his own face. “Why are you shy about it? Is it about me?”

“Umm, no. Not you, Harry,” Niall says shaking his head and looking down again. He obviously doesn't want to elaborate.

“Niall, what is it?” Harry shifts so he's facing Niall's profile, hoping to see more of his face.

Niall gave another one shoulder shrug and responded timidly, “I, um, I just I helped Jake and Chris.” He licked his lips and then reached forward for his phone, unlocking it and swiping through his messages.

“Ooookay. So, what am I missing here?” Harry asked. He reached over and put his palm over the top of Niall's iPhone to pull his attention back.

Niall sighed. “I guess I just kind of, you know, like empathized with it.”

Harry pauses, trying to recall the name. “What’s the title again?”

Niall frowns and says the title quietly, “Don’t Give up On Our Love.”

Harry instantly reaches his arms back out and pulls Niall into his lap, letting his chin rest on Niall’s shoulder. “Do you think I’m giving up on us?” he asks quietly, concerned.

Niall answers just as softly, wrapping his hand around Harry’s arm in his lap, “no. Not really. I just know we’ve been spending a lot of time apart and I guess I’m just worried that maybe it’s too much. Maybe I should be making more of an effort to follow you.” He takes a peek up at Harry's face to gauge his reaction.

Harry frowns, tightens his grip around Niall and asks, “so, do you think _you’re_ giving up on us then?“

Niall jerks away from Harry so he can face him better and exclaims, “no, Harry! No." he re-emphasizes. "I just think maybe we’re making it harder on ourselves by being so far apart all the time.”

Harry wants to reach out and pull Niall back but he resists. Instead he asks everything that pops into his head, “Niall, why didn’t you say something? When did you write this? What do you want to do?”

“Harry, I really didn’t write much on it. It was Jake’s idea. I just helped on it. I guess I was a little nervous. Or sad. I don’t know.” Niall is getting a little flustered now and he’s not sure what to say. After thinking a bit and Harry patiently waiting, he offers, “maybe we just need to spend some more time together.”

“We can do that. Let’s share our calendars and make sure we can get together at least every two weeks. For an overnight. At least.” Harry does as he suggests and reaches to the coffee table and quickly opens his phone to the calendar app.

Niall smiles, pulls the phone out of Harry's hand and sets it back down so that he can cuddle back into Harry’s chest, “yes, please. We'll fix that up later. For now I just want to enjoy our time together."

Harry tightens his grip around Niall once again and asks, “why don’t we ever write together anyway?”

“Because you’re a genius and you’d show me up.” Niall now has his head leaning on Harry's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall trying to figure out if he’s serious. “You don’t believe that, do you?” he asked cautiously.

“That you’re a genius song writer? Of course I do.” Niall chuckled but kept his eyes closed, not displaying any more information.

Harry glows at Nialls statement and then realizes he didn’t full answer his question so he switches to a frown. “No, I mean the making you feel bad part.“

Niall smiles, opens his eyes and looks back up at Harry as he says, “naw. Not entirely. I guess it would just be weird to write with you because you’re most of my inspiration. I don’t know if I could form the right words with you right there knowing it was about you. We could maybe finish songs more with each other if you want.”

“I would like to share more of my song writing with you Ni. It’s just another thing we can share but,” Harry smirks, “I don’t want to embarrass you, making you go on and on about how much you love me in front of other people knowing it’s us you’re talking about.” 

Niall groans and shakes his head. “Yep. Definitely not writing with you and other people. Maybe we can do one just on our own though. Maybe a duet?” Niall shifts so he can keep his head on Harry's shoulder while still maintaining some eye contact.

Harry’s eyes expand and he asks, “does that mean you want to sing on my record with me?”

“I don’t know about that Harry. For so many reasons but it’d be nice to have, wouldn’t it?” Niall squeezes Harry's hand that's sitting on his stomach.

Harry hugs Niall, nuzzles his nose into Niall’s neck and says, “yes, it would be. Can we start now?”

Niall says, “I have a better idea. We should get more inspiration.” Niall gets up and turns himself around to strattle Harry, kissing him hard.

Harry pulls away and says, “I can agree to that. Later we write. Now we kiss,” and leans in again.


	57. I'm not wearing a dress (Kidfic - 1.1K)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr 3/28 - AO3 4/21

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Niall argued. He was standing in their bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest, frown on his face.

“It’s not a _dress,_ Niall,“ Harry explained with a sigh. “Its a grass skirt and its traditional Hawaiian wear. Also, they don’t seem to like shirts so you’re lucky I’m letting you wear a tank top to cover your chest. I know you don’t like showing off your pretty little nips to the world.” He held up the grass skirt costume he’d gotten for his husband, admiring the shell necklace he got to match Moana’s father.

Niall was groaning looking at the costume. “Why can’t I just steal one of your shirts and put on some shorts? That’s authentic too. You know, except for the fact that your shirts are ridiculously expensive silk or summat.” Niall made a face at the crazy patterned shirts Harry still liked to wear, even after all these years.

Harry turned away from Niall and hung up the costume in their shared closet, moving his attention to the bag of leis that needed untangling. “I think you should wear the blue and pink one,” he said as he sat on the bed and pulled out the lei he wanted Niall to wear.

“Course you do,” Niall grumbled as he sat next to Harry. “I see you changing the subject and I don’t approve by the way. Why exactly do I have to wear the skirt??”

Harry continued to pull the blue lei from the rest and briefly looked up at his husband. “Because we’re going as a family in Moana. Did you see anyone with a floral shirt in that movie Niall?” Niall couldn’t answer affirmatively so he just glared at Harry and reached into the bag of leis to try to untangle the purple onewhile he thought of another argument. “You know Amelia loves that movie and would be upset if we weren’t authentic.”

“I don’t think my tank top is authentic and you’re not wearing Maui’s tattoos,” Niall responds petulantly. The leis are ridiculously tangled and Niall is wondering where they came from in the first place. Clearly Harry hadn’t just bought them at the store or they would have been nicely tied together.

“That would be disrespectful Niall. Remember when all those costumes were removed from the shelves because Maui’s tattoos were his own story and no one else should wear them. My tattoos have their own story and I can still be Maui with them.” As an aside, Harry added, “Amelia agreed anyway. Would you prefer to be a chicken?“ He seemed like he was joking but Niall took it seriously. He knew if he told Harry that’s what he wanted, he’d support him.

Niall took a breath and chewed his bottom lip for a minute contemplating the proposed costume. He dropped the almost untangled lei and pulled his phone out to look at chicken costumes. It’s not that he was uncomfortable showing off his body, it’s just that - well - _he was uncomfortable showing off his body_. He wasn’t as tan as his husband or half the other people in LA and he didn’t see why he should emphasize that fact. Of course, wearing a chicken costume probably wouldn’t stop people calling him “chicken legs” when he wore skinny jeans. “Fine,” he grumbled, agreeing to the grass skirt. At least Harry wasn’t nagging him to go shirtless - hadn’t even suggested it actually. Was he being nice or did he not want to be seen with his pale chested husband at Amelia’s friend’s Halloween party and trick-or-treating around the neighborhood? Niall looked down at himself. He was wearing a t-shirt and he glanced at Harry to see he was focused on untangling still so he twisted his body away a bit and started to pull his shirt up, just enough to see his stomach. Was he not working out enough?

“What are you doing babe?” Harry asked from behind him.

“Nothing,” Niall predictably answered, dropping his shirt down. He’d look in the mirror later.

“Uh huh. Nothing, huh? Yes!” Harry had successfully freed the blue lei and now focused back on his husband, carefully wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. “Were you looking at your little belly Ni?”

“You think I have a belly?” Niall asked distraught. He raised his shirt back up to look down, frowning. He started patting and pinching it, trying to figure out if the pudge was because he was sitting or was real fat. He dropped the shirt down in defeat, feeling self-conscious.

“Everyone has a belly Ni. What’s wrong babe?” Harry ran his hands under Niall’s shirt, brushing lightly over his stomach. Niall flinched a bit and pulled away, knocking into Harry who worriedly whispered, “did I say the wrong thing? Did I make you upset? You know I think you’re perfect, right?”

Niall wasn’t sure that was true right now but he knew he’d upset his husband if he admitted it. Then again, Harry was of the belief that everyone was perfect but that didn’t mean he was _attracted_ to everyone. Niall decided he needed to know. He spoke quietly, still facing away from Harry, when he asked, “did you decide I could wear a shirt because I don’t like to be shirtless in public or because you didn’t think I should be seen like that?“

Instead of answering immediately, Harry pulled one of his hands from Niall’s stomach and reached for his chin, gently turning it over his shoulder so Harry could see his eyes. “I’m sorry if you thought I was taking a dig at your or something. I think you’re the most beautiful man in the world though so I’m not sure why you would think I wouldn’t want to show you off. You’re gorgeous babe.” His voice was so sincere that Niall couldn’t question him anymore. He let out a sigh of relief.

He turned his body back towards his husband and buried his face in his neck. “Sorry, sorry. I know. I just get - you know - sometimes. I think I’ve been a bit down on myself since we’ve started to get to know Amelia’s friends parents. They’re all like young, hot, vegan work-out like crazy, tan, California people and sometimes I feel like I should be doing more.” Harry starts to respond but Niall looks up and freezes the words before he can respond. “Maybe I can start running with you in the morning.”

Niall knows Harry wants him to workout more. They’ve talked about it and Harry insists it’s for health reasons only but Niall questions his looks even more frequently since he stopped being in the media eye so frequently. He has fewer fans come up to him these days and he’s grateful for the increased privacy but can’t stop doubting himself. Harry is looking at him with such care and love right now and it makes Niall question why he ever doubted his husband. “You know I’d welcome you on my runs Niall. I just don’t want you thinking you have to do it to stay attractive or something. Quite honestly, you could weigh 300 pounds and I’d love you as much as I do now.” And Niall believes him.


	58. Do you really need all that candy? (Kidfic - 1.2K)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr 3/29 - AO3 4/22

“Do you really need all that candy?” Harry asked his husband, who was currently knelt in front of their coffee table, picking pieces out of their child’s candy bucket. It seemed there was almost as much candy in a little pile on the table as there was still in the plastic pumpkin.

Niall looked up with a KitKat in his hand and explained, rationally, “Harry, I’m just testing it to make sure it’s safe for Amelia.” 

“All of it?” Harry deadpans, his eyes scanning Niall’s stash to see what he wanted to steal for himself. He wouldn’t overdue it but a couple of chocolates improved the mood every now and then.

Niall put the KitKat in his mounting pile and went back to fingering through the pumpkin, discarding duplicates and ‘healthy’ food like trail mix. “Different types from different neighbors.”

“If that’s your logic, then shouldn’t you just eat it all then?” Harry asked with a smirk, stealing the KitKat Niall had just put down. Niall was too slow to stop Harry so he glared at his husband for a moment before plucking another one out of Amelia’s candy. This one he put at the bottom of his other candy, hiding it from his husband’s sticky fingers.

“You want her to cry?” Niall asks, now that the chocolate has been replaced.

“We can buy her fruit instead,” Harry offers. Niall knows he’s kidding because they’d spoken to Amelia about how the Halloween candy would be dealt with before they ever went trick-or-treating. She would get 1 candy to take to school with her lunch, 1 candy after school and 1 candy after dinner until it was gone. Harry actually thought that was more than she should get (he wanted her to take 1 piece per day), but Niall insisted she eat it a bit quicker so it wasn’t just sitting in their kitchen. Harry didn’t realize he’d be stealing half of it ahead of time making the candy dwindle even faster.

“Don’t you understand Halloween at all???” Niall teased. He decided he’d taken enough of his daughter’s candy and gathered up the bottom of his t-shirt to create a bowl for ‘his’ stash of the goodies. He slid the candy off the table and into his shirt, standing and taking it into his office, with Harry following curiously behind, and dropped it into one of their awards. He turned around to see a grin that Harry was desperately trying to hide while shaking his head. Although Niall knew that meant Harry would be stealing from _his_  candy, he let it slide. He probably didn’t need to eat it all anyway. Especially after the talk they’d just had the previous week about his body issues. Niall groaned to himself as he realized how much candy he took. He definitely needed to start running with Harry.

When they got back to the living room, Niall picked up Amelia’s pumpkin bucket and brought it into the kitchen and set it on the counter where she could see the outside, but couldn’t actually reach it. She wouldn’t realize half of it was gone that way. “Yeah, it’s a silly holiday to dress up and eat sugary food,” Harry finally answered Niall’s earlier rhetorical question. 

Niall quirked an eyebrow for a moment at Harry’s answer before remembering his question. He didn’t feel like arguing anymore so he just leaned in and kissed Harry’s quickly on the lips. “Love you,” he added to further distract him.

And distracted he was. “Niall, where are you going?” Harry asked as Niall started back for the stairs.

He paused and looked back over his shoulder to tell his husband, “I’m going to take a nap. It’s hard work stealing all your daughter’s Halloween candy.”

An indignant screech came from the top of the stairs, “you did _what_  Papa?!” 

Harry couldn’t help but snicker at Niall getting caught. Niall glared at him and then slowly turned to his daughter, offering her a smile. “Hey lovely, I was just telling Daddy how I was going through your candy to make sure it was safe. It’s sitting on the counter in the kitchen where we left it.”

Amelia wasn’t buying it. She huffed and came down several stairs so she was eye to eye with her father. “You said _stealing_  Papa!” She crossed her arms and demanded an explanation.

“Oh, well, there was an awful lot of candy there butterfly. I just, you know, didn’t want you to get sick on it all,” Niall tried. He didn’t even convince himself with that explanation and when he looked in his daughter’s eyes, he saw the kind of furry he’d have shown to Bobby Horan pulling the same trick. Come to think of it, he probably _had_  shown Bobby Horan the same look, multiple times.

“I want my candy back Papa! I earned it trick-or-treating!” Amelia stomped her foot on the stairs which immediately changed Harry’s expression from glee to frustration.

“Don’t you stomp your foot like that young lady!” Harry demanded, making his way upstairs. “You may not like what your Papa has done and you can tell him that but you don’t get to huff and stomp around with that attitude. We have an appropriate way of responding when we’re mad. If you can’t do that, then you can go back to your room.” Amelia still had her arms crossed as her Daddy approached her. She had pursed her lips and turned her glare on him instead. “Clearly you’re not understanding,” Harry said, as he swept her up into his arms and carried her back up the stairs. He put her back on her feet at the top of the staircase and pointed at her room, “now.” She huffed again but did as her Daddy said. She went into her room and sat on her bed, knowing she was on time out and not able to play with her toys until her fathers said otherwise.

Harry then turned around and made his way back to his husband. “She’s right,” he stated.

Niall’s head was tilted as he tried to understand and asked, “she earned it by trick-or-treating? We trick-or-treated. We bought the costumes. We took her. How _exactly_  did she earn it?”

Harry sighed. “Not that part. She didn’t earn it exactly but it’s hers. It’s not nice to take things from her without asking. Especially since if you would have asked, she would have given you some. You know it. If you really want candy, I’ll go buy you some.” Niall looked down at the carpeted stairs and started running the bottom of his foot over the edge of the next one. He was feeling guilty and he’d just caused his daughter to have a temper tantrum when he’d been the one to start it. 

“Fine,” he responded quietly. “When she’s off time out, I’ll give it back to her.” He looked up at his husband and added, “in her bucket of course. Minus some for being like that,“ Niall flopped his hand around at where she’d been standing.

“Good,” Harry agreed coming down the last couple steps so he could kiss Niall as his reward. “Thank you baby.”

“You’ll get me KitKat at the store?” Niall asked with a grin.

“Sure. If they’ve got it at the Farmer’s Market,” Harry added with a smirk, making his way past Niall with a pat to his bum.

“Hey!” Niall exclaimed. “You said you’d get me candy!”

“I did,” Harry agreed. “I didn’t say what kind, when or how much.”


	59. They're not your kids (Kidfic - Short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 1/29/17 on Tumblr and 5/8/17 on AO3

“They’re not your kids, back the f**k off!” Niall yelled.

“Yes, they fucking are! Stop trying to keep them from me!” Niall’s ex-husband yelled. He advanced slowly on Niall, putting himself inches away and then hissed, “just because you were the only one who could legally adopt them at the time, _doesn’t_ make them only your kids.”

Niall took a very clear step back and said slowly through his teeth, “you are absolutely right. _That_  isn’t what keeps you from being their father. But you know what does? The drinking. The staying away days at a time with no explanation. The guys and girls who seem to know you _intimately_  anywhere we go! Put all of those things together and you’re not father material. I don’t know why I ever thought you were!” Niall yelled. They were currently outside the twins favorite restaurant, a local pizza place with some arcade games. Niall’s ex had shown up unannounced to celebrate their birthday. Niall didn’t even know he _knew_  their birthday. He certainly didn’t expect him to show up at an event Niall had posted on Facebook for his actual friends to attend. Niall had been quiet when he showed up, let him stay and say hello but he’d started picking a fight with people left and right so Niall had taken him outside.

“That’s hilarious coming from you. How many of the guys in there are _you_  boning?” his ex asked laughing sarcastically.

Niall narrowed his eyes and told him, “it doesn’t matter _who_  I’m sleeping with. All that matters is it’s _not_  you.”

“It’s the little Asian guy isn’t it? He seemed to really want to bond with Erik.” Niall’s ex pulled out a pack of cigarettes and started shaking them in his hand.

“No, I’m not sleeping with Calum and he’s Australian if you’d actually _listened_  to him you would have heard that. You were too busy being jealous over the fact _my_  son likes him better than you!”

“The tall one then? The brunette who couldn’t get a word out when we started fighting. He looked like he desperately wanted to jump to your aid. Does he think you’re a damsel in distress?” he sneered.

Niall growled protectively. “No, he doesn’t think I’m a damsel at all. He’s just a sweet, _caring_ guy. You could learn a few things from him,” he jabbed.

“Oh, speaking of Mr. Caring. Here he is.” A tall man with short brown hair stepped outside cautiously, glaring at Niall’s ex-husband.

“Are you alright Niall?” he asked, turning from his glare to look affectionately at Niall.

Niall sighed. “Yes, Harry, I’m fine. Can you please stay inside with the twins though? I know there are a lot of people in there but I trust you to look after them better.”

At that statement, Niall’s ex started fuming. “You trust _him_  to look after _our_  sons better than everyone else? My _sister_  is in there Niall!” He started jabbing his finger toward the restaurant, as though he was pinpointing her as an explanation.

Niall gave him a glare and spoke very softly. “Yes, she is and I trust her more than I trust you but she doesn’t come around very often. Harry, on the other hand, is around quite a lot. He knows _my_  boys and they know _him_. If they’re hurt, they’ll go to him. If they’re scared, they’ll go to him. Would they go to _you_ if they were scared Zayn?” Without another word, Zayn stormed off, pulling out a cigarette and lighter in his haste to leave.

As Niall turned back to the restaurant, he saw Harry still at the door. He was half in and half out, clearly watching both Niall with his ex-husband _and_  his twin sons. “You good?” he asked as Niall approached him.

Instead of answering with words, Niall pushed him just inside the door so it could close behind them and threw his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him close. “Better now,” he added. Harry held him for several moments while Niall let all of his anger and hurt go. Once he was calm again, he pulled back to see Harry looking over his shoulder. When Niall turned, he saw his son Aiden dancing with his little cousin. It brought a smile to Niall’s face and he just backed up into Harry’s arms again, this time pulling his arms to wrap around his front. “Thanks,” he said quietly.

“For what exactly?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Niall’s boys. He dropped the side of his head onto Niall's.

“For not being like him. For being you. For knowing I can handle myself but also knowing I still want you. For taking care of my boys. For _loving_ my boys. I know it’s still early in our relationship, but I know they love you too.”

“You don’t need to thank me for that Niall,” Harry said with a soft kiss to his temple.

They both continued to watch the party for several more minutes until Erik came running up yelling, “Harry! Harry! Look what my friend Dustin gave me!” Erik was holding up a learning board game and they knew he’d want to play it non-stop until the next exciting thing came around.

“Do you want me to read the rules bud so we can play after the party is over?” Harry asked. He pulled back from Niall so he could kneel in front of his son and take the game.

“Yes please!” Erik yelled. He pushed the game into Harry’s hands, kissed his cheek and then went running back to the pizza party.

“God, you’re perfect,” Niall said softly. “Can I keep you?”

Turning his face back up to his boyfriend Harry answered, “I’ll stay as long as you all want me."


End file.
